POR HACER LO CORRECTO
by Mikemasters Z KAI
Summary: cuando tu excesiva responsabilidad te cuesta muy caro, mas si el que paga es tu ser mas querido
1. Chapter 1

**Por hacer lo correcto**

¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz 2012! ¡Uyyyyy, espero que este año sobrevivamos al fin del mundo!, puede ser mis queridos colegas, que este sea nuestro ultimo año aquí en la tierra, así que aprovechare para despedirme y seguir subiendo mis fics antes de que se ¡Caiga el cielo sobre mi cabeza o sobre nuestras cabezas!

Por eso chicos le recomiendo que antes de que se acabe el mundo, aprovechen en decirles a las personas que los han perturbado o molestado desde su niñez que ¡Los odian con toda su alma y que se pudran en el maldito infierno! Dígales a sus jefes o a sus maestros de primaria que nunca los soportaron y a sus ex parejas que son unos insoportables ¡ah! Y también dígales a sus padres y hermanos que son unos pesados y que están re podridos de ellos y que también se vallan al demonio.

Así es camaradas, si es que llega nuestro fin y nos vayamos al cielo (eso espero), por lo menos que sea con la conciencia y el alma tranquila ¡ja, ja, ja! (risa endemoniada). Después de este pequeño desahogo, ahora si que empiece ¡El SHOW!

**Nota de la autora:** esta nueva historia se desarrollara antes de mi otra historia "Maiadlove", así que Casey y April aun no estan casados y las tortugas seran un poco mas jóvenes. Las edades de las tortugas sera: 17 años para Leo, 16 para Rafa, 15 para Donny y 14 para Mike.

**1 de Enero**

"**Deseo que en este nuevo año de mi vida, la pueda vivir de la mejor manera posible. Que sea un año muy prospero para todos mis seres queridos y que puedan ser muy felices. También deseo darles todo lo necesario para protegerlos y estar a su disposición para cuidar y tener a mi adorada familia junta conmigo, que son mis hermanos y mi padre, por que los amo con toda mi alma y son lo mas valioso que tengo ".**

**Piensa Leonardo con los ojos cerrados, luego los abre y tomando mucho aire, lo suelta y apaga las velas de su pastel de cumpleaños. Los presentes lo aplauden y el se sonroja.**

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LEITO!- lo saluda con un fuerte abrazo su pequeño hermano Mike, el le corresponde de igual manera muy apenado.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, MIKE!- dice Leo y toda su familia y amigos se acercan al líder para saludarlo.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Leo-san!- lo saluda Usagi, Leo le agradece con una reverencia

¡Que todos tus deseos se cumplan, Leo!- lo celebran Casey y April

¡Muchas gracias amigo!- agradece Leo

¡17 años Leo! Espero que se te quite un poco "lo amargado, lo aburrido y lo sobre-responsable", intrépido- le desea "muy" a "su manera" Rafa.

¡Así, tu! ¿Mira quien lo dice?- le recrimina Mike sacándole la lengua, Rafa le devuelve el "saludo".

¡Ah!, déjalo Mike, no le hagas caso- dice Leo y se dirige a Rafa- y "muchas gracias" por tus "buenos deseos" hermano- le agradece Leo muy irónicamente, Rafa solo le levanta el pulgar.

Toma Leo- le entrega Donny a su hermano- este regalo va de nuestra parte, espero que te guste- Leo toma el paquete y lo abre, se pone muy feliz al ver el libro que le regalaron sus hermanos.

¡Hermanos! ¡Este es el "Tao del jeet kune do"!, era el libro que queria ¡Muchas gracias chicos!- les agradece Leo

Espero que sea un gran año para ti hijo mió, que sigas siempre así, que seas el mejor y que nunca cambies- le desea su sensei, acariciando muy tiernamente a su hijo.

¡Gracias, padre!- se abrazan y al ver esto a Rafael le da un poco de celos.

Si que tienes suerte Leo- dice Rafa haciendo que todos se giren al verlo -además de ser el "consentido" y el mejor "hijo", cumples en el primer día del año, después de las fiestas del año nuevo, es imposible de que "nadie" se le olvide tu cumpleaños, se ve que eres "el primero en todo" - dice irónico Rafa, el sensei se le acerca y le dirije una "reprendida mirada"

Rafael, si yo le dije a tu hermano que sea el mejor, no me refiero a que es o sea mejor que tú o cualquiera de tus otros hermanos, sino que sea el mejor en lo que desee para su vida- Rafa le da la espalda a su padre- y no seas celoso, hijo, tu también eres el mejor en lo que haces- al oír esto Rafa se da vuelta y le da una pequeña sonrisa diciendo "esta bien", su padre se queda tranquilo.

¡Rafa esta celoso, Rafa esta celoso! ¡Le da celos a papi!- se burla Mike, Rafa sonrojado se le quiere tirar encima para pegarle.

¡Cállate enano endemoniado!- Mike se ríe y se pone detrás de Donny para cubrirse.

¡Basta niños, no peleen por favor!- les ordena Leo sin enojarse.

Sin duda mi hijo Miguel Ángel es el mejor…para fastidiar, claro- dice su padre y todos los presentes se ríen por su comentario. Su familia y sus amigos Casey, April, Leatherhead y Usagi, celebran el cumpleaños de Leonardo hasta entrada la noche.

**Pasaron los días en la ciudad con relativa calma, las peleas con los ninjas del pie ya no son tan frecuentes. Al parecer su nueva Líder, Karai, los mantiene en orden hasta que planifique sus próximos "pasos".**

**En la cuidad se desata una feroz tormenta, el invierno se hace mas crudo y la nieve que cae, inunda con "mareas blancas" las calles de New York.**

**Una semana después del cumpleaños de Leonardo. El sensei se prepara para su viaje: ira al Japón para encontrarse con el Ancient One, quien lo guiara en su "viaje espiritual". El sensei se alista en la sala, mientras que sus hijos, parados frente a el en línea, esperan las indicaciones que les dará su padre, esas que deberán seguir en su ausencia. **

Muy bien, hijos míos, ya estoy listo para mi viaje- levanta su maleta- espero que se porten bien- les dirije la mirada a cada uno de ellos- sigan al pie de la letra su entrenamiento, ya saben muy bien lo que deben hacer. ¡Leonardo!- el aludido se acerca.

¿Si sensei?- pregunta el líder

Estarás a cargo de todo, del entrenamiento y el control de la casa- Rafa da un bufido de fastidio y Mike pone una cara de "¡Hay no!" dejando caer sus brazos en señal de "resignación", Donny es el único que esta contento con la decisión, el sensei nota esa reacción en ellos y dice -Tus hermanos deberán obedecer tus indicaciones, ¡Sin quejas!- mira a Rafa y a Mike.- si se resisten o te causen problemas no dudes en aplicar castigos, siempre y cuando sean con justificación. ¿Entendido Leonardo?- termina el maestro

¡Si sensei, esta entendido!- responde Leo

¿Ustedes, entendieron?- mira a sus otros hijos

¡Si, sensei!- responden los otros tres.

¡Así me gusta!, estaré lejos por un tiempo, regresare en un mes- se da vuelta y por la puerta entra Casey.

¡Hola chicos!- saluda- ¿ya esta listo maestro?- pregunta el guerrero.

Si, señor Jones ¡Muchas gracias por llevarme al puerto!- le agradece con una reverencia.

¡No hay de que, maestro!, vallamos- toma la maleta del sensei y va saliendo.

Los chicos se acercan a su padre y le desean un buen viaje. El sensei se marcha no sin antes voltearse y repetir.

Recuerden: ¡Pórtense bien y no se metan en dificultades!, ¡Cuídense, adiós mis hijos!- y finalmente se va.

¡Adiós padre, buen viaje!- saludan sus hijos. Unos minutos después que se retira, Mike da un salto y con alegría se tira sobre el sillón.

¡YUPIII! ¡POR FIN GRITARE: LIBERTADDD!- se acuesta en el sillón con las miradas de sus hermanos encima de el- ¡CON EL SENSEI LEJOS DE CASA, ESTAREMOS DE VACACIONES!- dice alegremente, Leonardo lo mira negando con la cabeza.

No se de que te alegras, bobo- Rafa se acerca a Mike quien lo mira no entendiendo- el sensei estará muy lejos por un tiempo, pero no te olvides- dice mirando a Leo- que su "clon " se quedó aquí- Leonardo no dice nada solo lo mira de reojo.

¡Vamos Rafa! No empieces a molestar a Leo- lo defiende el genio- y tú Mike no creerás que estaremos de "vacaciones", ya escuchaste al sensei, por más que estará lejos, nosotros debemos seguir con nuestra rutina, como lo hacemos siempre- dice Donny

¿Cómo siempre?, ¡ay no!, yo creí que estaríamos mas tranquilos- dice Mike decepcionado.

¡Pues así sera Mike!- habla finalmente Leo- entrenaremos como es debido, lo haremos como todos los días. Y como sera así- mira el reloj- ahora nos toca la rutina de las 16 horas, asi que andando, todos al dojo de entrenamiento- ordena el líder y todos los demás lo siguen con mala gana, menos Dónatelo.

**Y asi sucedió, todos los días entrenaban. Para suerte de Leonardo, sus hermanos lo obedecían en todo y no hubo ningún tipo de problemas. Incluso no peleaba tanto con Rafa como antes, no como creía al principio, auque si había pequeñas rencillas con el, pero por nada importante. Todo trascurría normalmente en la primera semana a la ausencia de Splinter, pero poco a poco las cosas se ponían un tanto, "complicadas"**

**Rafael una noche de cada dos, salía de casa sin que Leo se enterase. Llegaba casi a la hora del entrenamiento de las seis, con un poco de olor a "alcohol".**

**En las dos primeras veces, Leonardo lo notaba, pero no le decía nada, se lo "tragaba" para no pelear con el, pero si seguía asi, en cualquier momento "iba a soltar la sopa" **

**Con Dónatelo no tenia problemas, no mas que algún regaño, por quedarse hasta la madrugada con sus inventos, el genio obedecía con una sonrisa y no pasaba nada mas.**

**Pero con Miguel Ángel, las cosas pasaban de castaño a oscuro. El menor obedecía pero Leo empezó a notar que Mike, ya no ponía empeño en el entrenamiento, jugaba en su cuarto con sus videojuegos hasta altas horas de la noche, provocando que su nivel físico, bajara. También con el dinero que ganaba su hermano con "Cawabunga Carl", compraba "golosinas" que comía entre comidas, provocándole "ciertos malestares" que impedían su entrenamiento de la tarde, para después ver como se la pasaba "jugando" con su patineta sin problemas.**

**Esto le provocaba al líder un justificado enojo por el comportamiento de Mike, le tenía paciencia, pero se le estaba agotando. Leonardo lo soportaba para no pelear ni castigar. Su ira iba en aumento pero se controlaba, hasta que un día estallo…**

¡MIKE!- Miguel entro corriendo a la sala- ¡NO ENTRES ASI CORRIENDO EN LA SALA!- le grita Leo, quien se ve bastante de mal humor, Mike se da vuelta y con su típica sonrisa le dice.

¡Perdón, Leito!, es que estoy un poco apurado.

¡Si estas apurado o no, no me importa! ¡Solo trata de no entrar y correr asi!, ¡Te puedes caer y lastimarte! O peor aun, puedes tirar a alguien- le reprende Leo, Mike agacha la cabeza y pide disculpas

Esta bien, lo siento Leo, no volverá a suceder- Leo sin cambiar su semblante le dice.

Si, si, si ¡Ya desaparece de mi vista!- al ver ese rostro tan molesto, Mike solo atina a salir de allí lo antes posible. Rafael que vio la escena, le da una mirada desagradable a Leo, el lo nota y le dice a su hermano.

¿Y tu que?, ¿Por qué me miras asi, Rafael?- este se acerca y con una malévola sonrisa le dice.

¿Qué te pasa Leo?, ¿Te levantaste con el Pie izquierdo, Splinter Júnior?- Leo lo mira desafiante y le dice.

¡Qué te importa!- le dice y se va a la cocina.

¡Uyy, que genio!- dice sarcástico Rafael, Leo solo sigue su camino ignorándolo por completo. Rafael se rie y se va de la guarida.

Mientras que Mike, llega a su cuarto y abre un paquete que acaba de comprar, lo abre y se pude ver unas tarántulas y unos escorpiones de hule. El se rie con ganas y se dirije sigilosamente al cuarto de Rafa, mientras piensa.

"ja, ja, que sorpresa se va a llevar Rafa"- se pone debajo de la cama de su hermano- "hora de la broma del día"- las pone junto con los sais de Rafael y ve una revista.

¿Y esto?- sale debajo de la cama, se para y abre la revista- ¡Ayy, dios mio!- dice entre risas y asombros.

**Mientras que en la cocina…**

¡Leo!- entra Donny- ¿No has visto a Rafa?

Si, creo que salio a no se a donde- contesta Leonardo de mala gana, Donny se acerca y le pregunta.

¿Algún problema Leo?- al ver la cara de Donny, Leo cambia su semblante.

No Donny, solo que- suspira- esto de estar a cargo, no se, se me es complicado, mas si Mike y Rafa no ponen de lo suyo, esto no sera fácil- dice desganado, Dónatelo se acerca y le pone la mano en su hombro.

Leo, recuerda lo que dijo el sensei, si no obedecen y causan problemas no dudes en castigarlos, si Rafa y Mike se portan mal, debes actuar y no te inmutes ante ellos, yo estoy contigo- lo apoya el genio, Leo sonríe

¡Gracias, Donny!

Leo, ¿me harias un favor?

El que quieras, Donny

¿Podrías dejar este celular en el cuarto de Rafa?- toma el aparato

No hay problema, hermano.

¡Gracias Leo!, yo seguiré con mis asuntos- dice Donny y se retira. Leo se levanta de la silla y se dirije al cuarto de Rafa

**Mike esta en el cuarto De Rafa, mirando una "exótica revista", esta "excitado por lo que ve", ya que la revista hay mujeres desnudas en poses muy provocativas**.

¡Que bueno que esta esto! ¡Por dios!, ¡Que bellas son las mujeres humanas!- dice Mike "babeando las hojas".

¿Qué estas haciendo Mike?- dice Leonardo, Mike salta del susto y tira al suelo la revista.

¡Na…na…nada Leo!- dice nervioso, tratando de patear la revista, Leo mira hacia abajo y toma la revista…la ve…y Mike se pone de todos los colores al ver el temible rostro de Leo.

Rafael llega de la calle y entra a su hogar…hasta que escucha unos terribles gritos que salen de su cuarto, corriendo va hacia allá. Llega y ve que en la puerta se encuentra Donny que también ve la situación. Es Leo dándole una sesión de gritos a Mike.

¡COMO SE TE OCURRE MIRAR TREMENDA BASURA! ¿EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO MIKE?- grita muy enfadado Leo

¡Es…este…yo so…lo!- tartamudea Mike.

¡SOLO TIENES 14 AÑOS MIKE! ¡TODAVIA ERES UN NIÑO!- se le acerca y pone feroz mirada sobre el menor- ¡VUELVES A VER ESTA PORQUERIA Y NO RESPONDO DE MI! ¿ENTIENDES?- Miguel solo asiente asustado.

¡VE A LA SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO MIGUEL ANGEL! ¡ESTAS CASTIGADO!- le señala la salida Leonardo y Mike sale corriendo. Donatelo mira a Leo y cree que se le paso la mano. Rafael entra a su cuarto y toma su revista, se acerca a Leo y dice con una sonrisa.

¿Tanto escándalo por esto Leo? ¡Solo son mujeres desnudas! no tienen nada de malo, Mike es solo un niñito curioso- al decir esto con tanta calma a Leo se le suelta la cadena

¿Cómo SE TE OCURRE TENER TAN DESCARADA COLECCIÓN RAFAEL? ¿Qué EJEMPLO LE DAS A NUESTRO HERMANITO? ¿LO QUIERES PERVERTIR O QUE?- le grita furioso, a Rafa esto no le gusto.

¡SI CON VER ESTA "DESCARADA COLECCIÓN" LO TRANSFORMO EN UN DEGENARADO, MEJOR PARA EL!- Rafa cruza mirada con Leo- ¡AL MENOS ASI SERA UN HOMBRE! ¡SI SIGUE "TUS" EJEMPLOS LEONARDO LO UNICO QUE CONSEGUIRAS ES TENER UN HERMANO MARICA!- grita Rafael- ¿POR QUE NO LO DEJAS EN PAZ?

¡YO LO UNICO QUE QUIERO DE MIGUEL ES QUE SEA ALGUEIN CORRECTO! ¡LO HAGO POR HACER LO CORRECTO!- dice Leo saliendo de la habitación- SI SIGUE "Tus" PASOS RAFAEL LO UNICO QUE SERA MIKE ES UN BORRACHO PERVERTIDO- lanza Leonardo y se va a Rafael le hierve la sangre.

Si esta bien, April, como quieras en una hora estaré allí, si, ¡Hasta luego!- dice Mike cortando la comunicación, deja el celular y empieza a jugar con sus juegos. En eso entra Leo y lo ve jugar, se enfurece con su hermano por no obedecer.

¡MIGUEL ANGEL! ¿NO TE DIJE QUE ESTABAS CASTIGADO?- Leo le grita, Mike enseguida suelta el juego.

¡Vamos Leo! ¡no es para tanto! ¡solo era una revista! No es para que me castigues- dice Mike para convencerlo, a Leo esto le enfurece mas.

¿Qué SOLO ES UNA REVISTA?- se le pone enfrente, Mike traga saliva- ¡NO ES SOLO POR LA REVISTA!- Mike lo mira asustado- ¡NO ENTRENAS LO SUFICIENTE! LLEGAS TARDE A LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS, ¡COMES GOLOSINAS A ESCONDIDAS CUANDO SABES MUY BIEN QUE LAS TIENES PROHIBIDAS! ¡TE ESCUSAS DE QUE TE DUELE EL ESTOMAGO Y NO ENTRENAS POR LA TARDE! ¡PARA DESPUES VERTE JUGAR EN TU PATINETA, NO ME HACES CASO, HACES LO QUE TE VIENE EN GANA! ¡LUEGO TE CASTIGO Y ME DESABEDECES! ¡Y TE PONES A JUGAR LOS VIDEOS! ¿DIME, CREES QUE NO TE LO MERECES? ¡CONTESTAME!- le grita muy enfadado, Mike solo baja la cabeza.

¡Per…perdón! ¡Tienes razón!- dice solo eso con los ojos llorosos.

¡BIEN! ¡TU CASTIGO SERA IR DE RONDA SOLO! ¡HAS LA RONDA QUE HICIMOS LA VEZ PASADA! ¡Y HASLO AHORA!- le ordena Leo, Mike abre los ojos como platos.

Pero, Leo…hay mucha nieve, no poder correr todo esto…- Leonardo le interrumpe.

¡NO DISCUTAS!, ESTO TE SERVIRA DE ENTRENAMIENTO, YA QUE TU ESTADO FISICO DA MUCHO QUE DESEAR.

Pero Leo, ¿no puede ser otro día?, tengo un favor que le debo a April y – y vuelve a ser interrumpido

¡TE DIJE, AHORA! ¡CON APRIL VAS DESPUES!- dice en voz alta, Mike solo asiente.

Esta bien…me voy- le da una ultima mirada y se va.

Leonardo por fin se calma y se retira a su habitación. Dónatelo quien escucho todo, lo ve entrar y dice para si mismo.

¿Con esta nieve?- dice preocupado- tengo un mal presentimiento…

**En las calles de New York se ve una figura que corre con todas sus fuerzas, la nieve que hay en las calles es muy espesa y le da trabajo correr. Es Miguel quien cumple con el castigo, se encuentra bastante agitado.**

**Llega hasta el predio abandonado donde el y sus hermanos hicieron su ultima ronda, entra al lugar y no se da cuanta que hay un cartel que dice "prohibido pasar".**

**Mike sigue corriendo y pasa por el lugar se ve que esta siendo reconstruido**.

¡Ay, esto es muy difícil! ¿Cómo se le a ocurre a Leo esta clase de castigos?- dice- y esta nieve lo complica todo, se ve que estaba muy molesto conmigo- Mike sigue corriendo y pasa entre los edificios en reparación. Miguel para, para poder tomar un poco de aire

¡Ufff! ¡Ya estoy muerto!- dice y se apoya en la pared…pero de repente una biga mal posesionada que se encuentra en el techo, se tambalea por el viento.

¡Ay, como quisiera estar ahora en mi camita! ¡Asi calentito!- dice y recupera ya el aliento- bueno, ya van dos horas que Salí, mejor me voy a lo de April.

Dice Mike y cuando emprende la marcha, la biga del techo cae…

¡Muy bien, a demostrarle a Leo Que se equivoco, yo estoy en buena forma física y…!-¡BLUMM!, La biga cae y golpea sobre la cabeza de Miguel Ángel, dejándolo inconciente.

El cuerpo de Mike cae sobre la nieve y la blanca y espesa nieve del lugar se tiñe de rojo carmín…empieza a nevar…y un ángel se cubre de nieve…


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! : ¡Quiero agradecer sus rewies a todos!, me alegra que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de esta historia. ¡Gracias por su apoyo!**

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten:**

**Solamente tengo una duda y quiero que me la contesten: quiero saber si el fics "escándalo en el ninja tribunal" les gusto, por que recibí en mi mail algunos "comentarios negativos anónimos" que no están en los rewies. Se ve que el fics daño la imagen de Miguel ángel porque muchos se sintieron ofendidos por esto. Por eso quiero saber que opinan y les digo a todos los fanáticos de Mike que esa no fue mi intención y si se ofendieron les pido disculpas. Yo solo trate de escribir un fics "picante" con el y si se me fue la mano, vuelvo a pedir perdón.**

**Desde ya les doy las gracias y ahora si ¡Que empiece el show!**

**Horas de angustia**

**2 horas antes…**

¡Lo siento April!- le dice Mike muy triste a su amiga-me tendrás que esperar, Leo me acaba de castigar- da un suspiro- iré mas tarde…¿no te ofendes, verdad?

¡No te preocupes Mike!...pero… ¿Por qué te castigo, Leo?

Es que vi algo que no tenia que ver- se ríe vergonzosamente- eso y entre otras cosas mas- le comenta

Debe ser muy grave lo que viste para que te castigue- le dice su amiga- a propósito ¿que fue lo que viste?- Mike se pone rojo.

En realidad no era ¡Taaaan grave! Lo que vi, solo que por la forma de ser de Leonardo, "esas cosas" son inaceptables e inmorales desde su punto de vista, aun así creo que exageró un poco- dice lastimero

¡Ah, ya veo!- dice la pelirroja, imaginando lo que es- ¿y cual fue tu castigo, Mike?

Salir de ronda… solo- April al escucharlo siente un "pequeño escalofrío" y le pregunta preocupada.

¿Salir de ronda con esta nieve?…- mira a través de la ventana- ahora no esta nevando, pero la nieve que hay es suficiente, es un "poco" peligroso, Mike, Por que no mejor, hablas con Leo, quizás si le hablas y le pides disculpas…-la interrumpe Mike

¡NO!- se asusta- ¡Con todos los gritos que me dio el día de hoy, ya es suficiente para mí! Y lo peor de todo es que esta ¡Muy Furioso! Conmigo- da un último suspiro- no quiero enfrentarme de nuevo con el… lo mejor será aceptar el castigo y cumplirlo- su amiga al escucharlo se preocupa todavía más y resignada le dice:

Esta bien, Mike, pero si ves que el tiempo empeora… prométeme que volverás pronto a tu casa- el chico al escucharla le dice sonriendo.

De acuerdo amiga, no te preocupes por mi, si el tiempo empeora, me vuelvo, ¡te lo prometo!-al escucharlo se tranquiliza.

Bien, Mike, me quedo mas tranquila…nos vemos mas tarde ¡hasta luego!

¡Hasta luego, amiga!- corta la llamada y guarda su celular en el bolsillo de su saco. Termina de abrigarse y sale de su habitación y se choca con Donny, que sale de su cuarto- ¡UPS! ¡Perdón Donny! No te vi- se disculpa el menor

Descuida Mike- dice el genio y ve como esta de abrigado su hermano y pregunta- ¿vas a salir?

Si, voy a cumplir con mi castigo- Miguel le da una ultima mirada a su hermano y se va- después vuelvo- se retira de la guarida, a Donny esto no le gusta nada y se dirige a la cocina un poco preocupado.

**Miguel sale de su hogar y emprende la marcha por las cloacas. Corre un poco acelerado y sin darse cuenta, su celular se cae del bolsillo de su chaqueta…**

**1 Hora después…**

**Leonardo sale de su cuarto ya un poco mas relajado, después del "agitado día de hoy" y se dirije a la cocina. Se encuentra con Donny que esta tomando un te. Se sienta al lado de su hermano.**

Quieres un poco de te, Leo, esta recién hecho- le ofrece

Si, ¡Gracias Donny!- toma la taza, bebe y se queda pensativo, pasan unos minutos de silencio entre ambos y Dónatelo rompe el silencio.

Ya estas mas tranquilo, Leonardo- el líder le da una sonrisa y le contesta

Si, ya estoy mas tranquilo auque no fue un gran día hoy- mira a su hermano- ¿sabes si Miguel ya salio?- pregunta.

Si, hace más de una hora- Donny se queda pensativo mirando hacia otro lado. Leo lo mira y entiende esa mirada de su hermano menor.

Dime, Donny…- el aludido lo mira con su cara apoyada en su mano, típico de el- crees que fui un "poco" duro con Mike- Dónatelo le contesta desviando la mirada de nuevo.

No… fuiste justo- le responde no muy convencido- estuviste bien en reprenderlo, no me es nada "agradable" que Mike se interese en esa "Clase" de revistas tan vulgares- dice con asco- es mejor corregirlo ahora o sino cuando sea "mayor" se convertirá en un pervertido y obvio que no queremos eso de el- dice el genio apoyándolo.

Si estoy de acuerdo en eso contigo, Donny, pero a lo que me refiero es sobre el castigo que le impuse- lo mira fijamente- ¿crees que estuve bien?

Dónatelo lo mira y no sabe que decir, el realmente no esta de acuerdo con el castigo que impuso Leonardo, pero tampoco quiere llevarle la contra a su hermano, entonces responde.

Este… Leo, sobre ese castigo… creo que estuviste bien- Leo lo mira preocupado- salir de ronda con esta nieve, le demandara a Mike un mayor esfuerzo muscular, la espesa nieve que hay le impedirá correr normalmente, pero como a nuestro "Mike" le esta faltando resistencia física, este entrenamiento le vendrá muy bien para fortalecer su masa muscular - dice el genio para tranquilizar a su hermano y también para convencerse a si mismo- además su ultimo pesaje dio que aumento unos 5 kilos en estas dos ultimas semanas y si sigue comiendo "porquerías" y no entrena lo suficiente- mira de frente a Leo- se volverá un "Ninja obeso" y eso tampoco queremos de el…¿No?- termina con una sonrisa y a Leo le causo gracia

¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Tienes razón, Donny!, creo que fue un buen castigo enviarlo de ronda, necesitara "quemar" unas ¡Cuantaaaaas calorías! - dice Leonardo entre risas

¿QUE LO ENVIASTE DE RONDA CON ESTA NIEVE…Y SOLO?- entra Rafa a la cocina muy enojado por lo que acaba de escuchar, Leo se para y se enfrenta con el.

Si, lo envíe de ronda. Es como castigo por su mal comportamiento- lo mira fijamente- ¿tienes alguna queja…Rafael?- Rafa se pone a escasos centímetros de el

¡SI! "SPLINTER JUNIOR"- le pone su dedo en el pecho de Leo- ¡DEJAME DECIRTE QUE ESTUVISTE MAL, MUY MAL! NO DEBISTE CASTIGARLO ASI POR UNA "ESTUPIDA REVISTA", EL SOLAMENTE QUERIA VERLA POR CURIOSIDAD, NO TIENE NADA DE MALO SER CURIOSO, VER MUJERES DESNUDAS NO ES NINGUN CRIMEN, ¡TE PASASTE LEONARDO!- finaliza Rafa muy enojado. Leo no se queda callado.

¿TERMINASTE?- Leo le quita su dedo con fastidio- SI LO VIERAMOS DESDE TU "PUNTO DE VISTA" NO LO SERIA, POR QUE TU ESTARAS "MUY ACOSTUMBRADO" POR VER ESAS "ASQUEROSIDADES", PERO MIGUEL "NO"- Leo lo mira muy enojado- SI NO LO CORRIJO AHORA SERA UN "PERVERTIDO SIN CAUSA" Y NO QUIERO QUE LO SEA…¡NO COMO OTROS!- dice Leonardo muy sarcástico, tirándole una indirecta, Rafael se enfurece mas.

¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO PERVERTIDO, LEONARDO?- Leo solo le da una sonrisa malévola.

SI "TU" TE CONSIDERAS ASI, ¡ES "TU" PROBLEMA! - Rafa se pone "rojo" de furia- ADEMAS NO ES SOLO POR LA REVISTA- da un suspiro- Mike se ha portado muy mal y merecía un escarmiento, así aprenderá a comportarse- Finaliza "ya mas calmado"

¿Y TE PARECE BIEN MANDARLO DE RONDA CON ESTE CLIMA?- Rafa se preocupa- ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SE TE HALLA OCURRIDO ESTE ESTUPIDO CASTIGO! NI TAMPOCO PUEDO TOLERAR DE QUE MIKE LO HAYA ACEPTADO, SIN PROTESTAR- lo mira de reojo- ¡CLARO! CON EL "FRAGIL CARÁCTER" QUE EL TIENE, NO TE ENFRENTA Y TU TE APROVECHASTE DE EL- Leo abre los ojos por lo que escucha.

¿QUE "YO" ME APROVECHO DE EL?- Leonardo lo mira sin poder creer- ¡PERO POR DIOS! ¡¿MIRA QUIEN LO DICE? ¡SI TU ERES EL QUE "MAS" SE APROVECHA DE EL!- dice a los gritos con los brazos en alto- ¡¿POR QUE NO TE ESCUCHAS LO QUE DICES? ¡SI CADA DOS POR TRES MIKE SIEMPRE VIENE HACIA MI PARA QUE LO DEFIENDA POR QUE "TU" TE ABUSAS DE EL PARA GOLPEARLO!, ¡NUNCA TE AGUANTAS SUS BROMAS Y SIEMPRE TE PASAS CON EL, O LE PEGAS O LE INSULTAS! ¡Y TU ME DICES A MI! ¿QUE YO ME APROVECHO DE EL? ¡POR FAVOR!- Leonardo se retira muy molesto para terminar la discusión.

¡Y TU TAMPOCO TE QUEDAS ATRÁS, LEONARDO!, ¡SABES MUY PERFECTAMENTE QUE MIKE, NO TE ENFRENTA POR QUE TE TIENE MIEDO!- le tira Rafael, Leonardo antes de entrar a su habitación, de da vuelta y le dice:

Estas equivocado…Mike no me tiene miedo- lo mira fijamente- eso no es así y se acabo la discusión - dice y cierra la puerta de su cuarto con violencia

¡SI, SI, SI! ¡UYE, UYE POR QUE TE CONVIENE!- Rafael se para en la puerta de Leo- ESPERO QUE EL TIRO SE TE SALGA POR LA CULATA, LEONARDO, LO UNICO QUE ESPERO ES QUE MIGUEL ESTE BIEN, POR QUE SI NO ES ASI… ¡LO LAMENTARAS!- finaliza, Dónatelo que escucho "toda" la discusión sin entrometerse (para que), se le acerca a Rafael.

¡Te felicito Rafael! Si que eres el mejor en eso de hacer "enfadar" a Leo y eso es lo que querías lo lograste- le dice irónico, Rafael lo mira y negando con la cabeza le responde.

¡¿TU SI ESTAS DE ACUERDO CON EL?...¿NO, CEREBRITO? - Dónatelo lo mira sin inmutarse-¿NO CREES QUE FUE PELIGROSO MANDARLO A ESTA ESTUPIDA RONDA?- le pregunta muy enfadado y preocupado

¡Vamos Rafa! No es para tanto, se que hay mucha nieve, pero no pasara nada, además la semana pasada los cuatro fuimos de ronda con esta tormenta de nieve y volvimos sanos y salvos, no tienes por que preocuparte- lo tranquiliza Donny, Rafael toma aire y dice mientras se retira.

Espero… que tengas razón- dice Rafael y se va s su cuarto, Dónatelo lo ve alejarse y también siente preocupación.

**Mientras que en el predio, el cuerpo de Mike se cubre de nieve….**

**Leonardo cierra la puerta de su cuarto con violencia, se encuentra muy enfadado con Rafael mientras maldice por lo bajo. **

**¡**Maldito, Rafael!- se tira sobre su cama- cuando será el ¡desgraciado! día que deje de juzgarme y fastidiarme por mis decisiones- se pone boca arriba con la respiración agitada. Se queda así por un largo rato. Después de una hora de meditar la situación se dice para si mismo

Quizás, Rafa tenga razón, si me pase con el, solo era una revista tonta, auque no me gusta- lo piensa seriamente- fue mala idea mandarlo de ronda- cierra los ojos- ahora debe estar ya con April- trata de dormir un poco- si….mas tarde hablare con Mike- y después se queda dormido

**6 Horas después de la partida de Mike…**

**Son las 20 horas y suena el teléfono de Dónatelo, quien se encuentra trabajando en su laboratorio en un nuevo proyecto, hay mucho ruido y el genio no escucha el timbre de su celular. De pronto para de hacer ruido con su maquina y atiende el celular.**

¡Diga!

Dónatelo- es la pelirroja

Si, April ¿Que sucede?

Donny, estoy muy preocupada…estoy esperando a Mike y todavía no llega- mira el reloj- me dijo que salía de ronda hace ya mas de 5 horas, llame a su celular y no me contesta- Dice April muy angustiada, a Dónatelo le da un puntazo en el pecho y por la puerta entra Rafael con su nuevo celular

¡Oye Donny…!- y no sigue hablando por que Dónatelo le hace señas con la mano

¡¿Que no esta contigo?- dice igual de preocupado, Rafael para oreja

¡No!... ¿Crees que le sucedió algo?- pregunta la chica, Dónatelo traga saliva.

No… no creo, April…quizás se entretuvo con algo, ya sabes como es el, ¡no te preocupes!- toma su rastreador- Lo ubicare con el rastreador y enseguida te llamare April- dice el genio muy preocupado

Esta bien, Donny, espero que este bien- dice la chica.

Si, lo estará, después te llamare- corta la comunicación y se apoya en su escritorio, Rafa se le acerca y le pregunta con temor.

¿Que paso Dónatelo?- el genio enciende su rastreador y lo mira

April…dice Que Mike no llego a su casa, estuvo esperándolo por horas y aun no llega- Rafael se preocupa y dice.

¡Entonces no perdamos tiempo y vallamos a buscarlo cuanto antes!- sale del laboratorio

¡Rafa! ¡Llama a Leo!, yo tratare de ubicar a Mike con el rastreador- dice y se pone a trabajar.

Leonardo duerme muy tranquilamente en su cama, hasta que… ¡Pum! siente un fuerte golpe en el brazo y se despierta entre asustado y enojado, por saber quien lo osa despertarlo tan bruscamente. Al ver de quien se trata se enfurece más.

¡RAFAEL! ¿Qué manera es esa de despertarme? ¿TODAVIA PRETENDES SEGUIR DISCUTIENDO CONMIGO?- Leo para al ver la cara de preocupación de Rafael

¡No tenemos tiempo para eso Leonardo!... ¡Tenemos problemas!- Leo comienza a asustarse

¡¿Que, que ocurre?- pregunta preocupado

Es Mike, no llego a lo de April y Donny no puede ubicarlo con el rastreador- dice preocupado

¡Pues vamos, no perdamos tiempo!- y se levanta de un salto.

**En las cloacas…las tortugas con sus armas y con ropa muy abrigada, salen en la búsqueda de su hermano menor, a toda prisa…**

¿Puedes ver ubicarlo con el rastreador, Dónatelo?- pregunta el líder.

No, aun no- mira el aparato- es complicado, además hay poca señal…pero seguiré intentando- contesta el genio, Rafael corta la comunicación y se une a sus hermanos.

Acaba de llamar a Casey, ya viene a ayudarnos a buscar a Mike- comenta a sus hermanos.

¡Bien! En cuantos mas seamos, mejor- dice el líder. Los muchachos siguen corriendo hasta que Donny se detiene en seco, los demás también paran

¿Qué paso Donny?- pregunta Rafa

¡Ya hay señal!- dice contento- no esta muy lejos de aquí, doblemos a la derecha

¿Y donde esta?- pregunta Leo

Esta aquí abajo, se ve que no salio a la superficie- contesta el genio, Leonardo se enfada y dice.

O sea…que no Salio de ronda y encima ¿esta aquí abajo?- Rafa se enoja y se para, mientras que Donny sigue su camino

¿Por qué te enfadas, intrépido?, deberías estar contento, Mike esta bien y encima te enfadas- Leo se detiene y le dice

¿Crees que no tengo motivo de enojarme?, lo mando de ronda como castigo y no me obedece y encima nos preocupa, ¡Claro que me enfado! ¡Siempre hace lo que quiere!- termina muy molesto

¡Pues, debes estar loco si creías que Miguel te iba a obedecer! Al menos Mike tiene sentido común, arriesgarse a salir así con este clima, solo a ti se te ocurre- lo defiende Rafael, Leo iba a recriminarle y Dónatelo se le acerca con el celular de Mike en su mano. Su cara de preocupación lo dice todo.

¡Leonardo, Rafael!… ¡paren por favor!- los chicos lo miran asustados cuando notan el celular de Mike en las manos del genio- su señal terminaba aquí, debe habérsele caído del bolsillo- los mira con los ojos llenos de angustia- debemos buscarlo rápido, Leo y Rafa se miran entre ellos muy asustados. En ese momento llega Casey

¡Muchachos!- los chicos giran al oírlo- April me acaba de llamar dice que Miguel aun no ha llegado- el guerrero esta también muy preocupado- ¡Vamos chicos, tenemos que encontrar a Mike!- y los chicos rápidamente vuelven a la guarida por el acorazado…

**Han pasado una hora más desde la desaparición de Mike y los chicos siguen buscando, recorren el camino que hicieron en la ronda pasada…**

¿Este es el camino que hicieron la vez pasada?- pregunta Casey mientras conduce

Si era este camino- contesta Leo mientras mira hacia todos lados- después de entrar a este parque, seguimos por el predio abandonado de la calle Ustión- termina Leo preocupado, Rafael lo mira con rencor, Dónatelo que esta al lado de Casey les dice:

Volví a llamar a April y no hay noticias- aprieta el celular con fuerza- ella quería venir con nosotros, pero le dije que mejor se quedara, por si Miguel vuelve- dice el genio

¡No se preocupen, chicos!- Casey dice mientras detiene el acorazado- quizás, Mike se refugio aquí- dice señalando los dañados edificios- por la tormenta que hay, habrá buscado refugio en esos viejos departamentos.

Eso espero Casey- dice Rafa y todos bajan del acorazado. Los chicos notan el cartel de "prohibido pasar" y dicen.

¡Miren!- dice Donny- a este lugar lo están reconstruyendo- quizás Mike al ver este cartel, cambio de rumbo- deduce Donny

¡No!- dice Rafael- conociéndolo, de seguro entro igual, a Mike cuando se le da una orden, la cumple al pie de la letra, por más "estupida" que parezca- dice mirándolo con rabia a Leonardo, Leo solo cierra su puño con ira.

¡Ya basta…por favor, Rafa!- ordena Casey- ahora no es el momento para reproches, debemos buscar a Mike- mira a su amigo, este solo asiente con la cabeza

Tienes razon, separémonos y busquemos a Mike, quien lo encuentre primero, llama a los demás sino volvemos aquí en una hora- ordena Leo, los chicos asienten y se separan.

**Los chicos por separado buscan a Mike en los edificios viejos, buscan pero no hay señales de Mike. Pasa otra hora angustiante y todos regresan al punto de partida.**

¡Nada! ¡No esta aquí!- dice asustado Rafa

Tampoco lo encontré- dice Casey, Leo y Donny también niegan con la cabeza.

Empecemos de nuevo, busquemos una vez mas, ahora todos juntos, por si no lo hemos buscado bien- ordena Leonardo y todos vuelven a empezar. Recorren de nuevo el lugar sin separarse hasta que…

Pase por este lugar y no halle nada- dice Casey.

Pasemos por entre esos edificios- dice Donny, la nieve cae con violencia.

¡Ahora hace mas frió!- comenta Rafa- ¡Jamás lo encontraremos!- dice queriendo llorar- ¡Y todo por tu culpa Leo!- lo mira al aludido le dice enojado.

¡No empieces! ¡Quizás, Mike no esta aquí! ¡Pudo haber tomado otro camino! ¡Debe estar bien, va estar bien!- y cuando lo dice…

¡NOOOO!- Dónatelo da un grito de terror. Lo que ven le hiela la sangre…es Mike quien esta semicubierto de nieve y con mucha sangre a su alrededor.

¡MIKEEE!- gritan sus hermanos y se acercan muy asustados donde esta el menor. Los chicos sacan la punta de la biga que esta sobre su cabeza, le quitan la nieve y Donny le toma sus signos vitales.

¡MIKE, MIGUEL ANGEL, HERMANITO HABLAME!- le dice Leonardo sacudiéndolo desesperadamente

¡DONNY! ¿Cómo ESTA?- pregunta Rafa igual de desesperado

¡ESTA VIVO! ¡PERO SU RESPIRACION ES MUY DEBIL! ¡DEBEMOS LLEVARLO RAPIDO, PUEDE MORIR!- al oírlo a decir esto los chicos lo levantan y se dirigen velozmente al acorazado.

¡CON CUIDADO! ¡PUEDE TENER FRACTURADA SU CABEZA!- dice Dónatelo muy asustado. Llegan y lo meten con mucho cuidado. Casey ve la escena en shock.

¡CASEY!- lo saca Dónatelo de su transe- ¡LLAMA A APRIL, DILE QUE SE COMUNIQUE CON LEATHERHEAD! ¡NECESITAREMOS SU EQUIPO MEDICO UTROM PARA SALVAR A MIKE! ¡LLAMALA RAPIDO!- le ordena Donny.

¡Si, si!- Dice el guerrero de las calles, la llama y luego toma el volante y se dirigen velozmente a las alcantarillas. Dónatelo revisa minuciosamente a su hermano. Leo lo mira muy asustado, Mike tiene mucha sangre que corre por su cabeza. Su gorra y su bandana anaranjada están completamente "teñidas" de rojo. Toma las manos de su hermanito y las aprieta fuertemente.

¡Mike!- dice y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Rafael mira a Miguel en ese estado y se desespera, comienza a llorar en silencio y mira con furia a Leonardo y cuando esta por gritarle, observa la cara de Leo y se angustia todavía más…el rostro de Leonardo esta pálido y con una fría mirada dice:

Por dios… ¿Qué te hice?- dice el líder en estado de shock


	3. Chapter 3

**Dolorosas consecuencias**

**Había pasado una hora desde al hallazgo de Mike, las tortugas y sus amigos Casey y April estaban en el laboratorio de Leatherhead.**

**El cocodrilo junto con Dónatelo, se encuentran en una sala atendiendo las graves heridas de Miguel Ángel, mientras que los demás aguardan nerviosos por el estado del menor. Ya era medianoche y Leonardo se encuentra apoyado contra la mesa con sus manos tapando su rostro, Rafael esta contra la pared mirando el techo, pasan otros angustiantes 30 minutos y es cuando salen el cocodrilo y el genio. Todos se acercan para saber el resultado de las curaciones y es Leatherhead quien habla.**

¿Cómo esta Mike?- pregunta el líder, el cocodrilo suspira.

Sus signos vitales están bien, esta comenzando a respirar con normalidad- dice mirando a los demás- lo que me preocupa es su cabeza- los demás están atentos- tiene una fractura de cráneo importante, auque no es muy grave, el punto de fractura esta en su sien izquierda.

Pero… ¿estará bien?- pregunta Rafael.

Eso no lo sabremos- contesta Donny- su fractura no es muy grave pero aun no sabremos las consecuencias- dice mirando el suelo- Miguel Ángel esta inconsciente, así que deberemos esperar a que despierte- dice el genio, Leonardo vuelve a preguntar

Entonces… ¿debemos esperar a que despierte para saber verdaderamente su estado?- pregunta angustiado

Si Leo- contesta el cocodrilo- además de perder mucha sangre, estuvo en el frió por mucho tiempo, auque estaba bien abrigado, el sufrió también un principio de hipotermia, pero ahora se esta recuperando- dice con una pequeña sonrisa- también a pesar de todo "tuvo suerte" si esa biga hubiera caído totalmente sobre su cabeza…no hubiera sobrevivido- al decir eso a los presentes les da un "escalofrió"

¿Podemos verlo?- pregunta April

Si…pero no mucho, debemos dejar que descanse- dice el cocodrilo, los demás entran a la habitación.

**Ven a Mike, quien esta acostado sobre la cama con varias frazadas tapándolo. Tiene un vendaje que cubre por completo su cabeza y no tiene su bandana puesta y con suero y sangre en sus brazos.**

**Al verlo en ese estado a los chicos les da mucha tristeza, sobretodo a sus hermanos, quines se ponen a los costados de el velando su estado. Leonardo toma las manos de su hermano y las acaricia. Rafael solo atina en acariciar tiernamente la frente de su hermano y sale del lugar. April y a Casey al ver la escena se le hace "un nudo en sus gargantas". Dónatelo se acerca a Mike y le da un tierno beso en la frente. Minutos después todos salen de la habitación.**

**Los chicos se sientan en sus respectivas sillas, Leonardo esta parado contra la pared, después de unos minutos de silencio dice:**

Todo es culpa mía- los demás lo miran- ¿Por qué me enoje tanto con el? ¿Por qué?- se da vuelta y en sus ojos delatan su angustia- ¿Por qué tuve que sacarlo de sus videojuegos? ¿Por qué tuve que sacarlo de la seguridad de nuestro hogar? ¿Por qué tuve que castigarlo así? - se da vuelta otra vez- ¡Descuide a mi hermano menor! ¡Soy un completo estupido! - los chicos bajan la mirada, no saben que decirle al líder. Rafael al escucharlo, solo se da vuelta y sale del lugar rápidamente.

Casey se le acerca al líder y pone su mano en el hombro de Leo.

Leonardo ¡No te mortifiques!- Leo lo mira de frente con los ojos llorosos- ¡No es tu culpa!, tu actuaste bien, ¡Mike, tenia que cumplir con un castigo por que se porto mal- Leo se seca sus ojos- si le paso esto fue por que tuvo mala suerte, eso es todo, solo fue mala suerte- Lo consuela Casey

Aun así, no puedo dejar de sentir culpa por esto- dice muy triste

Leo… ¿Por qué no mejor vas a tu casa y descansas?- le sugiere April- fue un día Muy difícil para todos, en especial para ti- ella se acerca a su amigo- ve a descansar yo me quedare aquí con Leatherhead cuidando a Mike.

¡No, no podría!- se niega Leo- es mi hermano y es mi deber cuidarlo, debo estar aquí con el- dice decidido

¡Leonardo!- habla Dónatelo- mejor vamonos a casa, debemos ir a descansar- abraza a Leonardo, el le corresponde el afecto- será lo mejor, debemos recuperar fuerzas para después- lo suelta y le da una sonrisa- cuando Mike despierte nos necesitara… de seguro tendrá mucha hambre y deberemos cocinar ¡Mucho, mucho para el!- dice animándolo, Leo le entiende y también le sonríe.

De acuerdo, como digas Donny- se convence

Si tenemos noticias los llamaremos- les dice el cocodrilo, mirando a April. Las tortugas asienten y se van a su hogar.

**Caminan en silencio los dos, Leonardo camina con la cabeza gacha, siente el brazo de su hermano que pasa por sus hombros, Leo se siente mejor por el apoyo que le da su hermano el genio.**

Todo estará bien, Leo, ¡Ya lo veras!- dice Dónatelo. Llegan a la guarida y siente fuertes golpes, van al gimnasio y observan a Rafael quien se descarga "la furia" con todos los sacos del lugar.

**Golpea, da feroces patadas y trompadas al saco. Salta y con sus sais corta el muñeco de madera de entrenamiento. Descarga toda su furia, sus hermanos solo lo observan, entienden toda la angustia que debe sentir Rafa en su corazón. El siente la presencia de sus hermanos pero no les dice nada, el sigue con su descargue, los chicos entienden que es mejor dejarlo solo y se van a sus respectivos cuartos. **

**Han pasado dos angustiosos días y no ha habido cambios. Miguel aun permanece inconciente. Sus hermanos mayores están muy preocupados por esto, pero su hermano el genio, los tranquiliza dando a entender que es común, en estos casos, que el paciente tarde en recobrar el conocimiento. Sus hermanos un poco se calman, pero aun así esperan en vela, de que Mike se despierte.**

**Es un lunes en la mañana y Leatherhead se encuentra cambiando el suero de Mike, cuando esta por salir de la habitación, observa que Miguel esta reaccionando. Feliz se acerca para verlo más de cerca y se pone al lado de Mike.**

¡M…m…m!- murmura Mike, mientras mueve lentamente la cabeza, abriendo apenas los ojos.

¡Mike, amiguito mió!- le dice dulcemente el cocodrilo- ¿estas bien, amigo mió?- Mike lo mira asustado.

¡Tranquilo, amigo!- le acaricia la cabeza- ¡Tranquilo, tuviste un accidente! ¿Recuerdas?

Ah…ah…- Miguel trata de decirle algo, pero no puede. El cocodrilo le interpreta.

¿Quieres ver a tus hermanos?- Mike solo lo mira- esta bien, ahora te los llamo- el cocodrilo sale rápidamente de la habitación y busca a los chicos que se encuentran afuera.

¡LEONARDO, RAFAEL, DONATELO, APRIL, CASEY!- los chicos lo miran- ¡VENGAN, MIGUEL SE DESPERTO!- al oírlo los chicos felices, entran a la habitación. Ven que Mike abrió los ojos y se ponen a su lado.

¡Mike, hermanito!- dice Leo sonriéndole- ¿Cómo estas pequeño?- le dice dulcemente. Mike muy asustado, trata de hablar y no le salen las palabras.

¡Shhhh! ¡Tranquilo, hermanito! Estamos aquí contigo- le dice Leo tomando sus manos

¡Si! ¡Aquí estamos Miguelon!- le dice con una sonrisa Donny

¡Como siempre, hermano!- le dice Rafael suavemente. Mike los mira y unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

¡Ah…ah…!- trata de articular palabras- ¡n…n…no…pu…ah…ah…e…d…o!- quiere decir algo entre jadeos. Los chicos se alarman.

¿Qué pasa, Mike? ¡No te asustes!- dice Leo para tranquilizarlo, pero al ver los asustados ojos azules de su hermano Mike…ve que algo no esta bien

¿Mike?- dice April y Casey también se acerca. Rafael y Dónatelo también intuyen que algo no anda bien. Mike los mira a todos y respirando con dificultad dice:

¡n…no…p…u…eg…do…mo…v…e…r….m….e!- dice finalmente. Al entenderlo, todos se miran muy asustados. Leatherhead se acerca rápidamente.

¡No…p…u…e…g…g….d….o…m…o…v…e….r…m…e!- repite Mike entre llorosos

¿Qué LE OCURRE, LEATHERHEAD?- grita asustado Leonardo, el cocodrilo solo dice:

Todos salgan inmediatamente del cuarto por favor- dice seriamente el cocodrilo sin mirarlos- debo revisar nuevamente a Miguel Ángel- dice, los demás asienten

¿Leatherhead?- lo llama muy asustado Dónatelo- el cocodrilo lo ve y dice.

Dónatelo, April, necesitare de su ayuda, los demás salgan- el genio y la chica temen lo peor y se quedan, el resto sale.

¿Qué le pasara a Mike?- dice Rafa muy preocupado- escuche mal o Miguel digo "no puedo moverme"- el ninja de rojo mira muy angustiado a Leo y a Casey, quienes igual que el, asiente muy asustados.

¡Dios mío!... ¿que le pasa a mi hermano?- dice Leo acongojado.

**Pasaron tres horas desde que Leatherhead, Dónatelo y April, se quedaron a revisar a Mike, las otras tortugas y el humano dan vueltas al alrededor muy preocupados.**

¡VAN TRES HORAS!- Rafael da un fuerte golpe en la pared- ¡Cuánto TIEMPO MAS ESTAREMOS AQUÍ ESPERANDO! ¿Por qué NO SALEN?- Casey se le acerca

¡Tranquilízate, Rafa!- le dice su amigo- ¡Están revisando a Mike! ¡Debes tener paciencia! ¡No lograras nada poniéndote así!- le dice Casey, Rafa se calma

¡Es que tengo tanto miedo!- dice rendido, Leonardo solo se limita a observarlo y es cuando los demás salen…

Leonardo al ver los rostros llorosos de Dónatelo, April y el cocodrilo…ve que algo esta muy mal, se acerca a ellos y pregunta.

¿Cómo esta Mike?- el cocodrilo contesta.

Mike sufrió un ataque de APOPLEJIA- los demás lo miran sin entender- lo que quiero decir es que Miguel Ángel no pude mover su cuerpo…esta paralizado- Leonardo, Rafael y Casey se quedan asombrados…Leonardo atónito pregunta muy angustiado.

¿Cómo?- Dónatelo llorando se le acerca y pone su mano en el hombro.

Mike, nuestro Mike, esta paralizado, su cuerpo esta completamente paralizado- saca su mano- el golpe que recibió en la cabeza, le provoco un sangrado que daño el cerebro y esto le produjo una parálisis. Mike no puede caminar ni mover sus brazos ni siquiera puede hablar- dice llorando desconsoladamente- ¡no podemos hacer nada!….- finaliza el genio. Leonardo siente como se le sale el alma del cuerpo y grita desesperado:

¡NO, NO, NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!- toma los brazos del genio- ¡DONATELO, POR FAVOR DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO! ¡DIME QUE MIKE PUEDE MOVERSE, POR FAVOR DIMELO!- le grita no queriendo aceptar la verdad.

¡Lo siento!- dice Dónatelo, Rafael al ver el estado de Leonardo, comienza a llorar desconsoladamente.

¡No puede ser! ¡A Miguel no!- dice Leonardo y al ver a Rafael, comienza a llorar también. El cocodrilo se le acerca a las tortugas y les dice.

Se que es duro, amigos, pero deber ser muy fuertes- las tortugas lo miran- se que están muy mal por su hermano, pero deben entender como debe estar el – les dice.

Es verdad, Mike, el es el que peor esta- dice Rafael secándose las lagrimas. Leonardo se calma un poco.

Ustedes deber estar muy fuertes, deben estarlo, por que Miguel Ángel va a necesitarlos a todos, va a necesitar desesperadamente su ayuda- finaliza el cocodrilo y se retira. Las tortugas se unen y entran al cuarto donde esta Mike.

**Ven al menor que tiene su mirada puesta al techo, ven esos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, ven en esa mirada que antes radiaban de felicidad, ahora es una simple y fría mirada…sin vida. Las tortugas no pueden evitar sentir una gran tristeza por Mike, ese joven que iba de aquí para allá en su patineta, el que siempre se lo encontraba en el sillón con sus manos puestas en los videojuegos, ese el que siempre les jugaba una broma, el que apoyaba, el que animaba a sus hermanos en los momentos mas críticos, el que todo lo arreglaba con su habitual sonrisa. Ese tierno niño que les daba alegría…ya no esta…solo ven a un triste joven que esta acostado en esa cama…que ya no puede moverse…ese que ahora ellos, necesitaran animar.**

**Leonardo se acerca a Mike y lo toma de sus manos, Mike le sigue con la mirada, Rafael se sienta al lado de el y comienza a acariciar esa cabeza, esa que muchas veces recibía sus "coscorrones" dadas con esas manos que ahora, reciben su afecto. Dónatelo se pone a un lado de Rafael y acaricia su mejilla.**

**Mike sabe que a pesar de esta desgracia que aqueja ahora su vida, contara con sus hermanos, esos que ahora le dedican una sonrisa, esos que lo apoyaran y cuidaran hasta que sane. Por que a pesar de este presente tan negro en la vida de Miguel, sabe que se recuperara, por que a pesar de todo, nunca perderá su actitud positiva.**

Este fue el tercer y ultimo capitulo espero que lo hallan disfrutado y…. ¡NO MENTIRA! ¡NO TERMINA AQUÍ! TODAVIA HAY MAS CAPITULOS, LES AGRADEZCO SUS REWIES COMO SIEMPRE Y NOS VEREMOS PRONTO ¡BYE, BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Perdóname!**

_**Leonardo sale de su habitación a tomar un vaso de agua, pasa por la habitación de su hermano Mike y siente unos gritos de alegría, caída de estuches y el tecleo desesperado de unos controles, es un escándalo insoportable.**_

_**Al escuchar tremendo escándalo, Leonardo entra al cuarto de Mike, extremadamente furioso.**_

_**¡MIGUE ANGEL!- el menor salta del susto y suelta los controles. Leonardo se le acerca-¿CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO, QUE NO HAGAS TREMENDO ESCANDALO CUANDO JUEGAS?- Mike solo atina a mirarlo con sus ojos de cachorro.**_

_**¡Per… perdón Leo, es…que!- Mike baja la mirada pidiendo perdón- ¡Yo…so…solo!**_

_**¿SOLO QUE?- lo agarra de los brazos con violencia- ¿POR QUE NUNCA ME HACES CASO?- lo sacude violentamente- ¡TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO ME GUSTAN LOS ESCANDALOS QUE HACES!- Miguel lo mira con terror, al mayor esto lo enfurece mas- ¡HACES LO QUE SE TE ANTOJA! ¡SIEMPRE HACES LO QUE SE TE VIENE EN GANA!- le aprieta con fuerza los brazos y Mike da un gemido de dolor- ¡PERO ESTO SE ACABO! ¡AHORA TE ENSEÑARE A OBEDECERME!- Leonardo lo empuja fuertemente contra la pared y Mike se golpea y cae al suelo.**_

_**Leonardo saca una vara de metal de su espalda y golpea con saña el rostro de Miguel Ángel. Mike lo mira con terror y empieza a temblar. Leonardo lo mira con furia.**_

_**¡NO, LEO, POR FAVOR, NO SIGAS! ¡PERDONAME!- le suplica el menor con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Leonardo ni se inmuta.**_

_**¡NO ME SUPLIQUES! ¿CREES QUE NO TE LO MERECES? ¿CONTESTAME?- grita con cólera-¡ASI APRENDERAS A OBEDECER CUANDO SE TE DA UNA ORDEN!- lo vuelve a golpear y Mike se cubre con sus brazos.**_

_**¡NO, POR FAVOR, TENGO MIEDO!- la cabeza de Mike comienza a sangrar.**_

_**¡MIGUEL ANGEL, NO ME TENGAS MIEDO!- dice Leonardo y levanta en alto la vara y Mike con los ojos lleno de dolor, le dice:**_

_**¡NO PUEDO MOVERME!**_

De golpe, Leonardo se despierta con el rostro pálido y con la respiración agitada, se toma con ambas manos su rostro y sacude su cabeza. Se levanta de su cama y sale de su habitación, hacia el baño. Cuando llega, se lava la cara con el agua fría de la canilla y deja correr el agua. Se mira al espejo y trata de calmarse, se queda un rato en silencio y dice con la cabeza gacha.

¡Solo fue una pesadilla!... una horrible pesadilla- cierra la canilla- ¡Dios mió! ¿Cómo seria capaz de hacerle algo tan horrible a Mike?- se seca la cara y sale del baño- ¿Cómo seria capaz?- se va hacia la cocina y mira el reloj de la sala.

Son las cuatro de la mañana- camina- creo que ya no podré dormir- camina por el pasillo y ve las luces del laboratorio de Dónatelo, encendidas, le llama la atención y golpea suavemente la puerta. **¡Tock, tock, tock!**

¿Donny?- llama a su hermano- ¿estas ahí, hermano?- pregunta, se siente un poco de ruido.

¡Si, Leo… pasa!- contesta el menor, Leonardo entra y ve al genio de la familia, que esta construyendo. Al ver lo que Donny hace, a Leo le da una puntada en el pecho y le pregunta.

Acaso… ¿Dónatelo, eso es?…- no puede terminar la pregunta, Donny termina de atornillar y le contesta:

Si- deja el destornillador en la mesa - es una vieja silla de ruedas- le dice, toma un trapo con cera y la comienza a lustrar- me la trajo Casey… me dijo que le perteneció a su abuelo- le dice con los ojos tristes- estaba muy maltratada y la refaccione- Leonardo lo mira con angustia- ahora la ne…necesitamos, Casey me dijo que me la puedo que…quedar- termina de decirlo con la voz entrecortada, deja de lustrar. Leonardo al verlo así se le acerca y pone su mano en el hombro del genio.

¿Estuviste toda la noche, reparándola?- pregunta el líder, Dónatelo solo asiente.

Si… me quede toda la noche- baja la mirada- nuestro hermanito la necesita, hoy Leatherhead terminara de examinar por ultima vez a Mike… y lo traeremos a casa… necesitamos la silla para trasladar a Miguel y…- no termina por que comienza a llorar, Leonardo hace que esto le pese mas la conciencia, de repente el genio se levanta del suelo y dice con rabia.

¡POR DIOS!- comienza a caminar por todo el laboratorio- ¡JAMAS PENSE EN MI VIDA QUE TERMINARIA REPARANDO UN SILLA DE RUEDAS, PARA MI HERMANO!- se apoya en su escritorio y dice apretando sus puños con ira- LA SEMANA PASADA, MIKE ME PIDIO QUE LE CONSTRUYERA ESTE NUEVO DESLIZADOR- la señala con el dedo- ¡el me insistía con que se la hiciera! ¡Me fastidio un maldito día entero para que se lo haga! ¡ME INSISTIO TANTO PARA QUE LA HAGA Y YO LE DECIA QUE NO! ¡QUE NO ME MOLESTARA! ¡QUE ME DEJARA EN PAZ!- la toma en sus manos- ¡EL VIERNES POR LA TARDE, EL DIA DEL ACCIDENTE, SE LA TERMINE!- dice entre lagrimas- ¡LA TERMINE! ¿PARA QUE?- lo mira a Leonardo- ¡SI AHORA YA NO LA PODRA USAR!- dice rendido, Leonardo al verlo en ese estado, tan impotente, se le acerca y lo abraza con fuerza y el comienza a llorar también. Solo se quedan así por un rato, hasta que Leonardo le dice:

Esta bien, Donny, desahógate…- lo abraza con mas fuerza, Dónatelo deja de llorar y le dice al mayor.

Leonardo… ¿sabes? Lo daría todo, todo lo que tengo…todo lo que soy… con tal de que Miguel Ángel, me vuelva a fastidiar y que me diga "¡Donny, mi tortuga favorita! ¿Me puedes construir esto o aquello?" - se suelta de Leonardo y lo mira a los ojos- ¡te lo juro, que se lo haría, sin chistar, sin quejas, sin protestas, sin nada!- dice ya mas calmado. Leo lo mira y tiernamente le dice:

Si, Donny, te entiendo, yo también lo daría todo, con tal de que Mike sea el de antes- lo mira de frente- por eso, hermano, debemos hacer lo que sea para que Mike se recupere muy pronto, debemos cuidarlo y darle todo lo necesario para sanarlo y debemos hacerlo juntos- termina con decisión.

Si…juntos- dice Donny y se abrazan para darse mas ánimo. Rafael, esta en la puerta del laboratorio y observa la escena… con la mirada triste, baja la cabeza y se retira.

Ya llega el mediodía y las tortugas, junto con sus amigos Casey y April, llegan al laboratorio de Leatherhead, para que el cocodrilo les de el diagnostico final del estado de Mike. La familia del travieso espera y Leatherhead sale con unos papeles en las manos.

Bien amigos- dice y todos se acercan- ya están los resultados de todos lo exámenes que les hice a Mike- con la mirada triste dice- y es como suponía al principio, tiene apoplejía- los presentes lo miran con congoja- lo examine una y otra vez y ya no me caben dudas- da un suspiro- el golpe que recibió le daño la parte motora de su cerebro, su cuerpo esta completamente paralizado, lo único que puede mover auque con dificultad es su cabeza- dice los presentes se miran con dolor y el cocodrilo les dice con esperanza- pero…a pesar de todo aun queda una pequeña esperanza- los muchachos lo miran y Rafael, pregunta:

¿Qué cosa Leatherhead?- el cocodrilo sonríe y dice.

Bueno su habla fue afectada también, pero descubrí que solo la parte derecha de sus cuerdas vocales esta afectada, su parte izquierda no- dice y Dónatelo suponiendo lo que es, pregunta.

O sea que, si su parte izquierda no esta completamente paralizada, quiere decir que ¿puede recuperar el movimiento de esa parte de su cuerpo?- pregunta con esperanza.

Si Donny, lo que puede suceder es que si investigamos mas y si Mike pudiera intentar mover la parte izquierda de su cuerpo, puede ser que con el tiempo, pueda recuperarse- los demás se mira con esperanza y Leo dice.

¿Solo debemos esperar?- el cocodrilo asiente y dice.

Si, eso puede ocurrir, pero igual amigos míos, no nos adelantemos. Debemos ser realistas- dice tomando los papeles- esto puede llevar meses incluso años, puede ser que Mike no se recupere del todo. Según lo que investigue, cuando la apoplejía es producida de forma natural, como puede ser un infarto cerebral, en muchos casos los pacientes no se recuperan otros si y como a Miguel le fue provocada por un golpe, esta clase de apoplejía puede ser pasajera – los mira firmemente- pero le pueden quedar secuelas ¿entienden?

Entonces, lo mejor que podemos hacer por Mike es esperar, ayudarlo con la rehabilitación y seguir investigando sobre esto- dice Casey- el cocodrilo asiente-

Si Casey, por mi parte seguiré investigando y veré que clase de rehabilitación es la que deberá seguir Mike- el cocodrilo dice por ultimo- por lo pronto lo primero que debemos hacer es animarlo para que no caiga en un pozo depresivo, sabiendo como es su forma de ser, lo mas probable es que termine depresivo y para que eso no suceda hay cuidarlo, - los chicos asienten – bueno creo que es todo, amigos, ahora ya pueden llevárselo, después les diré lo que deben hacer- dice y se retira.

Los hermanos del travieso se miran esperanzados y sus amigos también. Dónatelo toma la silla de ruedas y suspira:

Bien… hora de llevarlo a casa- dice el genio, los demás bajan la mirada- ¡Vamos! Y entran al cuarto donde esta Mike. El menor de los Yoshi, esta acostado con la mirada puesta en el techo, los escucha entrar y gira lentamente su cabeza. Ve a sus hermanos y estos le sonríen.

¡Bien, Mike!... ¿listo para volver a casa?- dice Leonardo con una sonrisa y Miguel lo ve y enseguida mira hacia el otro lado. Leonardo al notarlo, siente un fuerte dolor en el pecho, le duele que su hermano no le sostenga la mirada. Para no deprimirse, Leo trata de ignorar eso y le dice:

Bu… bueno Mike, ahora cuando lleguemos a casa, te voy a preparar tus hot cakes favoritos, de seguro tendrás mucha hambre- le dice mientras le quita sus cobijas- les pondré miel de arce, mantequilla y ¡Mucha, mucha salsa de chocolate! Tal cual como te gustan ¿si?- le dice animado, pero Miguel sigue sin querer mirarlo, termina de destaparlo y trata de levantar a Mike, pero Rafa se le acerca y le dice:

¡Deja, Leonardo! Yo lo levanto- lo saca del medio con un poco de brusquedad- yo lo llevo, tengo mas fuerza que tu- le dice, Leo solo se limita a mirarlo de reojo

A ver Mike, ¡Arriba!- le dice Rafa, lo levanta sin esfuerzo y lo lleva en brazos hasta la silla de ruedas, lo acomoda y Donny lo tapa con una manta y le dice:

Muy bien, hermanito, ¿nos vamos?- Mike solo lo mira- bueno andando, Dónatelo se encarga de empujar la silla y todos se van a casa.

Dónatelo lleva a su hermano, Rafael se pone al lado de Mike y le habla:

Sabes Mike, esta noche hay lucha libre y el canal 6, lo pasara en vivo- le dice sonriéndole, Mike voltea la mirada donde esta Rafa- lucharan "rompe huesos versus Demoledor" ¡Será una excelente pelea! ¿Qué te parece si preparo unos palomitas y unos batidos con helado y lo vemos juntos? ¿Qué dices, eh ?- Mike le sostiene la mirada, Rafael le sonríe.

¡Genial, tomare eso como un si!- y siguen su camino. Detrás de ellos, le sigue Leonardo, quien vio la reacción de Mike hacia Rafael, esta acción le dolió en el alma y dice por dentro.

Ya no me caben dudas- los demás siguen y el se queda atrás- ¡Mi hermanito me odia!- dice y comienza a llorar en silencio.

**Ya llega la noche y todas las tortugas se encuentran en la cocina, Rafael termina de cocinar y todos se sientan en la mesa para cenar. Dónatelo sirve el estofado que preparo el ninja de rojo y empiezan a comer**

¡Valla Rafa! ¡Esto esta delicioso!- dice Dónatelo- jamás creí que llegaría el día en que cocinaras mejor- dice Donny sorprendido, el aludido lo mira apenado.

¡No te burles cerebrito!- le dice amenazando con la cuchara- me costo por que no me gusta cocinar, pero seguí al pie de la letra la receta de Mike y creo que salio bien.

Esta muy rico Rafa- dice Leo con la mirada perdida, Rafa sin mirarlo le contesta.

¡Gracias!- Rafael toma la cuchara y se la acerca a Mike- a ver, Mike, di ¡ah!- pero el menor se niega a abrir la boca, Rafa vuelva a insistir-

¡Vamos, Mike! Debes comer- mueve la cuchara en el plato.- Se que mi comida no es de la mejor, pero ahora me esforcé y esta buena, créelo- le acerca y Mike baja la mirada y se niega a comer

Mike… ¿Por favor?- le pide Donny, Mike se queda con la mirada gacha.

¡N… n…no!- dice muy triste, todos interpretan lo que le ocurre, Rafael deja el plato y le dice:

Mike, se que esto es muy difícil para ti, no poder comer por tus propios medios- el menor levanta lentamente la mirada- se que si trabajamos juntos, se que te recuperaras, muy pronto. Por eso debes dejar que te ayudemos hasta que vuelvas a comer por tu cuenta, así que Mike deja que te alimente y abre la boca, que esto no te avergüence- le ordena Rafael y le acerca la cuchara, Mike finalmente abre la boca y come lentamente.

¡Muy bien, así me gusta!- dice Rafa sonriendo. Dónatelo le sonríe mientras lo mira. Leonardo al ver a su hermanito quieto en esa silla mientras es alimentado por Rafael, le recuerda uno de los últimos momentos que paso con Mike, mucho tiempo antes que el accidente.

**FLASH BACK****: Leonardo **

¡Vuelta de 180 grados!- dice Mike mientras patina y con gran agilidad la logra - ¡Si, lo logre!- sigue esquivando obstáculos mientras es observado por Leo y Splinter- ¡Si, Mike eres el mejor!- se felicita así mismo- ¿Qué les pareció?- les pregunta a los espectadores.

Fue fantástico, hijo mió, tienes mucho talento para esto- le dice su padre, Mike le agradece con una reverencia

Estuvo genial, hermanito - dice Leo- pero fue muy peligroso, Mike, ten cuidado

¡Pero, Leo, esto no es nada!- dice tomando velocidad- todavía no viste mi vuelta de 360 grados- dice y va por la rampa a mayor velocidad- ¡Ahora veraz un verdadero espectáculo!

¡Hijo, ten cuidado! ¡Vas muy rápido! - le dice Splinter y ve como su hijo a toda velocidad, toma impulso y da un giro completo en el aire. Leonardo y su padre miran asombrados como Miguel completa la hazaña.

¡Increíble!- dice Leo y Mike cae sin daños.

¡SI! ¡LO LOGRE!- va bajando de la rampa a toda velocidad- ¡Vieron fue fácil! ¡Ahora otra vez!- y cuando va a subir nuevamente, no calcula muy bien la subida y choca contra la rampa y cae al piso ¡BLUMM!

¡Miguel Ángel!- gritan su padre y hermano, mientras corren hacia el. El menor se levanta con dificultad y se toma de la rodilla por el dolor.

¡Mike! ¿Estas bien?- dice su hermano.

Si, si… Leo, solo que creo que me lastime- dice sobandose la rodilla.

Por supuesto, hijo ¡Por semejante golpe!- le dice su padre- iré por el botiquín- y se retira

Leonardo le retira su rota rodillera y nota que Mike se hizo un tremendo raspón en su rodilla, que sangra un poco.

¿Mira, Mike como te lastimaste?- le dice- te dije que tuvieras cuidado- lo regaña el mayor.

¡Lo siento!- dice con su habitual sonrisa. Llega su padre con el botiquín y saca el yodo.

¡AY NO, EL YODO NO!- se asusta el más chico- ¡ESA COSA ARDE!- dice rogando

¿Cómo que no? ¡Vamos se hombre!- le dice Leo y sin mas le aplica el yodo.

¡AYYY! ¡ARDEEE!- grita Miguel sacudiendo sus brazos, su padre le da una reprendida mirada.

¿Ves, hijo mió? Esto te pasa por que no tienes cuidado, si lo hubieras hecho mas lento no tendrías que pasar por estas situaciones- Mike se sopla la herida y le contesta a su padre

Pero padre, esto lo he hecho cientos de veces y no me ha ocurrido nada, solo fue un mal calculo, siempre lo hago a estas velocidades- se defiende.

Eso no me cabe dudas, Mike- dice Leo, el menor se voltea- siempre estas de aquí para allá en esa patineta por la guarida, a toda velocidad- Mike lo mira a los ojos- ¡cuando será el "santo" día en el que te quedes quieto!- le reprocha Leonardo, Mike solo atina a sonreírle a su hermano como lo hace siempre.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK****: Leonardo **

_**¡Cuando será el santo día en el que te quedes quieto**_!- esas palabras rondaban en la mente de Leonardo, al recordar ese día. Quien hubiera imaginado que llegaría el día, Hoy Mike se encuentra en esta terrible situación, sin poder moverse. Leonardo baja su mirada y cierra fuertemente sus ojos. El dolor y la culpa le carcomen, levanta la mirada y ve como Rafael termina de alimentar al menor.

Bien, Mike, no comiste mucho, pero algo comiste- deja el plato- espero que mañana te vuelva el apetito- Miguel asiente con la cabeza.

Bueno, como tú cocinaste Rafa, hoy me toca levantar la mesa- Dice Donny y ve a Leonardo y le pregunta.- ¡Leo! ¿No comiste nada?- Leo sale de sus pensamientos

¿Q…que, Donny?- el morado le responde.

Que no comiste nada- le señala el plato- ¿Leo, estas bien?

Si, Donny… no te preocupes, no tengo hambre- mira a Mike y se levanta de la mesa- ya son las 22 horas, ya es hora de acostar a Mike- mira a sus otros hermanos- lo mejor será que traslademos la cama de Mike a mi cuarto, quiero tenerlo cerca para vigilarlo mejor- dice el líder, Rafa sin mirarlo le dice.

¡No!- se levanta de su silla- mejor que este conmigo, por si Mike necesita ir al baño, yo lo puedo llevar sin problemas, soy mas fuerte que tu- Leo lo mira de reojo y le contesta.

¡No!- Rafa sigue sin mirarlo- es mi deber, el sensei me dejo a cargo de la casa y de ustedes, así que Mike es mi responsabilidad – Rafa por fin lo mira.

¿Otra vez con eso?- le dice de frente- ¡Por si lo olvidaste, Splinter Junior! ¡Mike esta ahora en esta situación por "tu" irresponsabilidad!- Leonardo le sostiene la mirada, Rafael levanta la voz- ¡SI NO LO HUBIERS MANDADO A ESA ESTUPIDA RONDA, ESTO NUNCA HUBIERA SUCEDIDO! ¡Y SI CREES QUE TE LO DEJARE A CARGO, ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO!- Dice Rafael acercándose a Mike y toma las manijas de la silla. Leonardo se quedo estático, lo que le digo Rafael lo dejo sin palabras, pero aun así le dice.

¿Así que crees que fue mi culpa, verdad?- le dice con una voz lastimera- Rafael lo mira.

Si pensaste que te "iba a consolar intrépido", estas equivocado, yo no lo creo, ¡Si fue por tu culpa! ¡Por tus estupidas decisiones, mira lo que sucedió!- le señala a Mike, el menor solo baja la mirada, Dónatelo interviene.

¡YA BASTA POR FAVOR! ¡QUIERES DEJAR ESTO RAFAEL!- lo mira de frente- ¡ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA REPROCHES! ¡DEJA A LEONARDO EN PAZ! ¡LO QUE PASO NO FUE SU CULPA, SOLO FUE UN ACCIDENTE!- le grita, Rafa no se queda atrás.

¿ASI? ¿ESTAS DE SU LADO, CEREBRITO? ¡ESCUCHA BIEN! ¡NO FUE UN ACCIDENTE, SI NO LO HUBIERA CASTIGADO ESTO NUNCA HUBIERA PASADO!- lo señala al líder- ¡SUS TONTAS DECISIONES LO ARRASTRARON A MIKE A ESTO!- toma la silla y le dice a Leonardo antes de retirarse- el maestro Splinter te había mandado a Centroamérica para que te volvieras un mejor líder ¿no?- Leonardo lo mira con los ojos llenos de tristeza- pues te falto mucho Leonardo, ojala nunca hubieras regresado, al menos ahora Miguel Ángel estaría caminando- le dijo con la voz quebrada y se lleva a Mike. Leonardo al escuchar esto, rompe en llanto y sale rápidamente de la cocina, Dónatelo trata de detenerlo, pero es inútil.

¡LEO, ESPERA!- le grita, pero el lo ignora. Leonardo corre con todas sus fuerzas por las cloacas, sale hacia fuera y cae sobre la fría nieve. Entre sollozos dice:

¡Tienes razón, Rafael…es mi culpa!- y se queda así un rato.

**Ha pasado una semana de la vuelta a casa de Mike, pero no ha habido cambios. El estado de Mike sigue igual, no ha habido milagros para el menor de la familia. La relación entre los hermanos ha sido tensa, Rafael no le dirige palabra alguna a Leonardo ni tampoco a Dónatelo, quien lo considera "cómplice del líder". No hay comunicación alguna entre los mayores, se dividen en las tareas del hogar y solo se unen para cuidar a Miguel Ángel.**

**El menor de los Yoshi, que al principio articulaba "pequeñas palabras", ya no lo hace, se llamo a silencio. Duerme todas las noches en el cuarto de Rafael, quien no permite que el líder lo cuide por las noches. Leonardo ha estado muy triste, ha suspendido los entrenamientos y ni siquiera entrena por su cuenta. Cada vez que se acerca para atender las necesidades de Mike, trata de ignorar las acciones del menor, ya que Miguel ni siquiera lo mira a los ojos cuando el mayor le habla. Esto le produce una gran tristeza al líder, todas las noches, Leo solo se limita a llorar de angustia por su hermano menor.**

**Es un sábado por la tarde y las tortugas preparan el baño, desde el día del accidente, Mike no ha sido bañado por recomendación de Leatherhead. Ahora el cocodrilo los ha autorizado. Dónatelo prepara la tina con agua tibia, mientras que Leo le quita la ropa al menor para bañarlo, Rafa solo se queda observando con los brazos cruzados**

Rafael- lo llama Leo- ¿podrías ayudarme a llevar a Mike al baño?- Rafael solo se acerca y levanta a Mike en brazos.

¡Bueno Mike, hora del baño!- dice Rafa con una sonrisa, Mike solo niega suavemente con la cabeza, en señal de rechazo

¡N…no!- dice Mike, Leonardo lo mira a los ojos y este como costumbre, voltea.

¡Vamos Mike, no será tan terrible!- dice Leo- ¡No te avergüences!- entran al baño y lo colocan en la tina. Sus hermanos toman las esponjas y bañan al menor, quien se encuentra muy apenado.

¡Ahora, Mike estarás bien limpiecito!- le dice el genio, Mike le sostiene la mirada con la cara roja de vergüenza, al notarlo Donny le dice- ¡No te avergüences Mike! No tienes nada que antes no hallamos visto- Mike baja la mirada.

Por supuesto, nada por que avergonzarse- dice el líder y terminan de bañarlo. Llega la noche y Dónatelo recibe una llamada, contesta y corta la comunicación. Se dirije al salón donde se encuentra con Leo, quien esta meditando.

¡Leo!- el líder lo mira- voy a salir, April me ha conseguido unos medicamentos para Mike y los voy a buscar- termina de abrigarse- ¿puedes quedarte una horas solo con el?- el líder se levanta.

¡Claro, Donny! ¡No tienes que preguntar! ¿Dónde esta?

Esta en el cuarto de Rafa- sale hacia la puerta

¿Y Rafael donde esta?- pregunta Leo.

Lo vi. Salir, no se adonde, Leo, como tampoco me habla- dice Donny con ironía y se va

Leonardo se dirige al cuarto de Rafa y se detiene en la puerta. Le cuesta entrar, no por que tenga miedo, sino por que al estar solo con Mike, le da una tristeza infinita, más si el aludido no le mira a los ojos. Leo toma coraje y entra, lo ve sentado en su silla de ruedas, escuchando su música favorita. Se le acerca y le dice:

¡Hola Mike! ¿Qué haces?- se sienta en la cama frente a Mike- ¿estas escuchando música?- el menor ni lo mira. Leo trata de ignorarlo.

¡Esteeee…. ya van a ser las 21 horas! ¿Quieres que te prepare la cena?- le pregunta con una sonrisa, Mike sigue igual, para tratar de llamar su atención Leo le dice.

Sabes, hoy por la mañana pase por el puesto de periódicos… ¿y sabes que vi?- el menor ni se inmuta- ¡el numero 324 de la liga de la justicia!, ese numero que no conseguías ¿recuerdas?- al no ver respuesta, Leo insiste- el señor del puesto, me dijo que hubo un retrazo en la publicación y era por eso que no salía ese numero- Leo lo mira y con desesperación le dice- ya lo reservé… ¿quieres que mañana te lo traiga?- Mike ni se voltea, A Leonardo esto lo desespera y ya no soporta el dolor y le dice a su hermano.

Mike…por favor… ¡Mírame!- Mike cierra fuertemente los ojos- ¡Por favor!- le suplica Leo y le toma las manos, Mike abre los ojos, Leonardo le dice con la voz quebrada.

¡Per… perdóname!- dice- ¡Perdóname! Yo se que es mi culpa… jamás debi enojarme contigo por esa tonta revista, tampoco debi mandarte a esa ronda- le aprieta con mas fuerza las manos- yo solo lo hacia por tu bien… por hacer lo correcto, te juro que jamás me voy a perdonar por lo que te hice… ¡Por culpa mía, te arruine tu vida!- Mike gira la cabeza al sentir una lagrimas caer sobre sus manos- Miguel Ángel, te juro que te compensaré por mi irresponsabilidad, si tengo que ser tu "bastón" por el resto de mi vida, lo seré… pero por favor… ¡No me odies! ¡No lo soportare! ¡Por favor, no me odies, hermano!- Leonardo llora desconsolado, Mike se gira lentamente y baja la mirada, al ver llorar así a su hermano mayor, le da un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Nunca ha visto llorar a Leonardo, nunca, ni menos por el. Mike solo le dice:

¡Le… o… L...eo!- el mayor levanta la cabeza y cruza mirada con Mike, este sonríe levemente y le dice:

¡Le… o… n… o… no… llo… res!- dice finalmente, Leonardo ve a su hermano que lo mira nuevamente y le sonríe como antes. Esto le da consuelo y Leonardo apoya su cabeza en las piernas de Mike y lo abraza por la cintura, Miguel siente ese afecto que le brinda Leo y le sonríe al mayor con ternura. Al ver esta situación desde la puerta, a Rafael, lo hace sentir mal y con lágrimas de arrepentimiento dice:

¡Leonardo… perdóname!

**-¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta tierna historia, les agradezco los rewies que me han enviado y saben que toda opinión es bien recibida. Espero pronto subir otro capitulo y nos vemos en la próxima entrega ¡Bye, Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**En recuperación**

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Suena el teléfono del salón y es Dónatelo quien atiende:

¿Diga?

¿Es "Carl Cawabunga"?- es la voz de una mujer

Si es aquí, ¿que se le ofrece?- contesta el genio

Pues el sábado es el cumpleaños de mi hija Sara y quisiera contratar sus servicios. Su empleado estuvo animando el cumpleaños de mi sobrino y mi hija y yo quedamos encantadas con el animador- hace una pausa la mujer- ¿cree que estaría disponible para este sábado, por la tarde?- pregunta, Dónatelo se queda en silencio y responde.

Esteee, lo siento señora, pero no podrá ser- toma aire- nuestro animador esta de vacaciones y no habrá servicios por el momento, ¡disculpe!- dice el genio desganado.

¡Que pena!- se lamenta la señora- hace tan buen trabajo ese muchacho… bueno otra vez, será ¡Adiós!- y la mujer corta, Dónatelo cuelga el teléfono y entra Leonardo bostezando.

¡Ahmmmm!...¡Buenos días, Donny!- se acerca- ¿Quien era?

¡Buenos días, Leo!...Una mujer, quería contratar a Mike- contesta- le dije que estaba de vacaciones y que no teníamos servicios- dice con tristeza.

Con esa, ya son 5 en esta semana, es muy solicitado- comenta Leo- Mike era muy profesional en esto- dice alegre- pero bueno, cuando se recupere volverá, ¡De seguro!- Dónatelo al notar el animo de Leonardo, le devuelve la sonrisa.

Veo que ahora estas mejor, Leo- el líder lo mira- en estas semanas, has estado muy deprimido, pero hoy te noto mucho mejor de animo y me alegra hermano- le dice Donny.- Leo le da una sonrisa

Es que con todo esto, lo de Mike, es lógico que estuve así y lo siento mucho- le pone su mano en el hombro- pero anoche me saque un "peso de encima" y te prometo que en ahora y adelante, todo ira mejor, ¡Te lo juro! Donny- le sonríe.

¡Yo también te lo prometo!- le dice- es mejor no deprimirse ni lamentarse, debemos estar enteros y lo haremos por Mike y por nosotros también- dice con decisión.

Bien, entonces, ya que haremos así, que tal si volvemos a entrenar, ¿que te parece?- propone el líder

¡Me parece perfecto, comencemos ya!- y los dos se dirigen al dojo de entrenamiento.

Leo… ¿sabes si Rafa llego anoche?- pregunta Donny- como llegue tarde.

Si- contesta- después de preparar la cena, al rato volvió y como costumbre se dirigió a su cuarto y ni siquiera me hablo- dice triste, Dónatelo le dice seriamente

Leo… por favor, no quiero que vuelvas a dejar que el te trate así- Leo lo mira- siempre cuando Rafael y tu discuten y el te dice algo inapropiado, por lo general, tu te defiendes… pero la ultima vez no lo detuviste, dejaste que te lastimara y no es ¡Justo!- Leo baja la cabeza- lo que dijo Rafa fue muy cruel, lo que sucedió con Mike no fue tu culpa… solo paso- el líder levanta la cabeza y lo mira- y yo… ya no voy a permitir esto que vuelva a suceder, la próxima vez voy a poner a Rafael en su lugar- termina Donny muy ofendido.

Donny… escúchame- el genio pone atención- se que la ultima discusión que tuve con el… fue dura para mi, me dolieron sus palabras, pero si yo reaccione así no fue solo porque sentía culpa, sino por que yo lo entiendo- Donny lo mira extrañado- cuando Rafa me dijo esas palabras tan duras… pude sentir su dolor como también siento el Tuyo- Donny lo mira con tristeza- te puedo asegurar hermano, que Rafa esta sufriendo mas por Mike que nosotros- le dice Leo- por eso te pido Donny, que no le digas nada mas a Rafa, el ya tiene suficiente- Dónatelo baja la cabeza y lo piensa, lo que dijo Leo era cierto, Rafael podría ser muy cruel a veces, pero en el fondo, sufría tanto como sus hermanos.

Esta bien, Leo, como digas… no le dire nada- Leo le da una palmada suave en la espalda.

¡Gracias, Donny!- y ambos entran al salón de entrenamiento. Rafael tiene entreabierta la puerta de su habitación y escucho todo lo que dijeron sus hermanos. Al oírlo se siente muy mal, sabe que hirió a Leo con sus palabras, sabe que en el fondo de su corazón no quiso hacerlo, después buscara la manera de disculparse con el, a su manera, claro. Se da vuelta y ve que Mike despertó, se acerca al pequeño y le dice:

¡Buenos días, Mike!- el menor lo mira y le sonríe- ¿tienes hambre?- el menor asiente suavemente- bueno, entonces vamos a la cocina… te preparare tu desayuno- Mike pone una cara de "¡hay no!", Rafa al notarlo se enfada y con los brazos cruzados le dice- ¿Qué me quieres decir con esa cara?- se le acerca mas, casi chocando sus narices- que… acaso… ¿no te gusta la comida que "YO" preparo?- le dice amenazante, Mike lo mira atemorizado y solo niega con la cabeza, Rafa sonríe y le dice- entonces…¿te gusta, verdad?- pregunta y Mike asiente desesperadamente- ¡Bien, hermanito!- lo levanta de la cama y lo pone en su silla- me hace muy feliz que te agrade "mi" comida, ahora veraz, que "gran" desayuno te voy a preparar, ¡Te vas a chupar los dedos!-decía Rafael con alegría y mientras lo lleva, la cara del menor representa el "sufrimiento" que va a tener que pasar en un rato, mientras piensa.

"¡Dios mio, salvame! – Reza Mike mirando al cielo- ¡como me gustaría volver caminar de nuevo!, así mis piernas me podrían alejar de la comida de este "troglodita hermano mío" y así salvar a mi pobre estomago"- pensaba Mike con su mejor cara de "terror"

**Era la tarde y las tortugas reciben la visita de Leatherhead, quien les trae novedades de lo último que investigo sobre la apoplejía: la terapia de ejercicios para mejorar el funcionamiento del cuerpo de Miguel Ángel. Su familia junto con sus amigos escuchaban al lagarto.**

¿Entiendes?- Leatherhead le habla a Mike, este asiente- para empezar amiguito, debes tratar de mover tus brazos, se que te será difícil, pero trata de ordenarle a tu cerebro de que mueva tus extremidades- Mike lo mira un poco asustado- no temas, ¡concéntrate!- el lagarto le toma su brazo izquierdo- Mike…trata de cerrar tus dedos.

Miguel cierra sus ojos fuertemente, hace el intento, y no pasa nada. Abre sus ojos

Mike…inténtalo otra vez- le ordena- el menor cierra sus ojos otra vez y lo intenta, se esfuerza mas… no pasa nada, Mike da gemidos.

¡Hummm...!- cierra fuertemente sus ojos, se nota que hace un esfuerzo enorme por mover su brazo, pero no pasa nada.

¡N… no… p…u… e….do!- dice rendido, el cocodrilo no le suelta la mano

¡Vamos Mike, tu puedes!- lo anima Rafa, el resto solo mira con esperanza al menor. Mike lo vuelva a intentar y nada

¡Inténtalo de nuevo Mike!- le ordena la pelirroja

¡Tu puedes Mike!- también Casey, Mike lo intenta otra vez

¡Si lo harás, vamos hermanito!- dice Donny. Mike hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano y es tal el esfuerzo que comienza a traspirar. Leatherhead lo sostiene, pero Mike comienza a cansarse. Leonardo se le acerca, se agacha y se pone a la altura de Mike, pone sus labios cerca del oído del menor y le dice:

¡Vamos, Mike, inténtalo! ¡Tu puedes!- Mike parece rendido- Miguel, te acuerdas del día, ¿en el que nuestro sensei te regalo tus primeros chacos?- Mike gira su cabeza y lo mira a los ojos, Leo sigue.

Yo lo recuerdo muy bien, tenias 8 años, fuiste el último de nosotros en recibir su arma…. ¿Recuerdas como empezó tu primer entrenamiento, con ellas?- Mike al oír a su hermano, recuerda ese momento:

Flash Back: Miguel Ángel

¿Y esto que es papa?- un pequeño Mike abre curioso su regalo y ve unos pequeños chacos de bambú. Sus hermanos estaban alrededor de el, observando, también curiosos el regalo de su padre a su hermano menor.

Esto mi niño- las toma- se llaman nunchakus, son las armas que aprenderás a usar a partir de ahora- le dice su padre con una sonrisa.

¿Nunchacus?- contesta el pequeño con duda y mira a sus hermanos- creía papa que me darías unas katanas como la de Leo, o unas sais como las de Rafa o una bara bo como la de Donny- el niño lo mira un poco decepcionado por la elección del arma y le pregunta a su padre- ¿Por qué para mi unos nunchacus?- Su padre lo levanta y lo sienta en sus rodillas para hablarle mejor.

Mira hijo, te elegí estos nunchacus para ti por que se que van mejor con tu personalidad- el niño lo mira sin entender- quiero decir, que según la habilidad, la tenacidad y el carácter que demuestra un guerrero en el entrenamiento y en el combate, determinaran cual será la mejor arma que deberá portar ese guerrero como "extensión" de su cuerpo- Mike no lo entiende mucho, pero Splinter continua- Cuando tu hermano Leonardo cumplió sus 8 años, le di una katana de madera porque su carácter reservado y compasivo me determino que la espada era su mejor extensión- Miro a su hijo mayor- a tu hermano Rafael por su agresividad y lealtad en el combate, escogí los sais y para Dónatelo debido a su carácter pacifico y honorable, decidí la bara bo para el- ahora volvió su mirada a el- y a ti hijo mió, por tu carácter bondadoso y tu revoltosa forma de ser- le sonríe- decidí que los nunchacus sean tu mejor extensión- el niño se rasca la cabeza en señal de no entenderlo muy bien e igual pregunta.

Entonces por que soy revoltoso… ¿me da esto?... no lo entiendo, papa- su padre lo baja y le dice por ultimo.

Mañana empezare a enseñarte como usarla- le acaricia su cabecita- con el paso del tiempo, lo comprenderás- le dice y se va, sus hermanitos se le acercan.

¡Que bobo eres, Mike!- le dice un pequeño Rafa empujándolo- ¿No entendiste ni una palabra de lo que dijo papa?- el menor se levanta del suelo y enojado le dice:

¡No, no lo entendí! ¡Pero tampoco es para que me empujes, gordinflón! - se queja Mike y Rafa le iba a pegar pero Leo y Don lo detienen.

¡Basta, Rafa! No molestes a Mike- le grita Donny.

¡Pero el me insulto!- se defiende Rafa

¡Pero tu empezaste!- se queja Mike.

¡Basta!- grita Leo- por empezar, tú tuviste la culpa Rafa, no debiste agredirlo- el mini Rafa se voltea, como siempre- ya escuchaste a papa, Mike cuando empiece a entrenar con los chacos lo comprenderá, como paso con nosotros ¿recuerdas?- Rafa lo mira y entiende que con ellos también paso lo mismo, ellos tampoco entendían lo que les decía su padre, pero con el correr del tiempo, comenzaron a comprenderlo.

Tienes razón, Leo- dice Rafa apenado-¡perdóname Mike, por empujarte!- dice apenado, el mas chico se alegra y acepta la disculpa, Rafa le sonríe.

Entonces, si entreno con los chacos a partir de ahora, ¿lo voy a entender?- pregunta el mas chico.

Si Mike, cuando empieces lo sabrás- le dice Leo- Y así fue, al día siguiente Mike comenzó con su primer entrenamiento con las armas y con el correr de las semanas su maestro comenzó a instruirlo con el Manejo de las mismas. Pero las cosas no iban bien, al pequeño Mike le costaba entenderlas, era muy complicada y cada dos por tres terminaba llorando por que se golpeaba la cabeza accidentalmente con los chacos. Su padre y hermanos lo terminaban consolando, pero al menor estaba decidido a querer aprender a toda costa. Pasaron tres meses y Mike no avanzaba en el entrenamiento, el más chico comenzaba a rendirse y ya no quería entrenar con ellas.

Su padre se ponía mas firme para que Mike aprendiera, pero el pequeño ya no quería y terminaba llorando.

Sus hermanos lo ayudaban, pero Mike parecía rendido. Hasta que Leonardo se le ocurrió algo, encontró unas viejas películas de Bruce Lee, el ídolo de Miguel Ángel y busco una en la que el artista marcial chino, manejaba unos nunchacus con gran destreza y habilidad. Vieron la película juntos y Mike se termino convenciendo y volvió a entrenar con los chacos. Auque encontró una nueva motivación, las cosas no parecían querer funcionar.

Hasta que un día, Mike se encontraba solo, viendo otra película de Bruce Lee y en la película vio que su ídolo, se concentraba y mantenía la calma para poder enfrentar a sus enemigos. Al verlo Mike, entendió, de que debía mantener la calma, que no debería desesperarse para aprender a manejarlas. Entonces el pequeño, tomo sus armas, cerró fuertemente los ojos y se concentro: puso su mente en blanco y comenzó a recordar las enseñanzas de su padre y sin más, comenzó a manejarlas con una gran agilidad, los movimientos eran casi prefectos, ni siquiera se golpeaba como antes. Mike las movía de un lado a otro, parecían extensiones de sus propios brazos, el y sus chacos eran uno. Mike paro y las puso en su cinturón. Y decía feliz:

¡Esto era lo que quería decir papa! Ahora lo entiendo, ¡Tenia que volverme uno con las armas!- las volvía a tomar y comenzaba de nuevo, con gran habilidad las manejaba. Su padre y hermanos, lo observaban y muy felices se le acercan.

¡Muy bien hecho, hijo mió!- Mike se da vuelta- ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti!

¡Gracias, papa! – Y Mike se tira a abrazar a su padre- ¡tenias razón, por fin lo entendí!

¿Y como lo lograste?- pregunta Rafa.

Concentrándome, tenia que estar tranquilo- responde- yo me desesperaba, por eso no me salía, quería rendirme al principio, pero después quería seguir intentándolo pero con mas calma- dice sonriendo y mira a su familia- por eso papa, te prometo que a partir de ahora, jamás, nunca jamás voy a rendirme y que voy a seguir intentándolo, auque cueste mucho- finaliza el pequeño y su familia le sonríe.

¿Papa?- su padre lo mira

¿Si mi niño?

¿Me enseñarías otros movimientos?- dice Mike y su padre asiente y junto con sus otros hijos, empiezan otra jornada de entrenamiento

**Fin de flash back: Miguel Ángel**

Mike termina de recordar esos momentos, recordó lo mucho que le costo manejar sus preciados chacos. Ahora estaba en una situación que nada se comparaba a esta, pero recordó todo el empeño y esfuerzo que puso de su interior para poder usar sus chacos. Esa fuerza que tenia en ese momento, ahora la necesita para poder mover su paralizado cuerpo.

¿Lo recordaste Mike?- le pregunta Leo, Mike asiente- Recuerda todo el empeño, fuerza y concentración que pusiste esa vez para lograrlo, Por eso ahora hermano, úsala para concentrarte y trata de mover tus dedos- Leonardo le sostiene la mirada- mantente calmado, controla tu mente… y hazlo.- Mike lo escucha y cierra sus ojos… se concentra… pone su mente en blanco.

Leatherhead le sostenía su brazo izquierdo, después de unos minutos ocurrió el milagro… Mike logro mover, auque muy levemente sus tres dedos. Sus amigos humanos lo observaban esperanzados, sus hermanos se miraban felices y el cocodrilo muy feliz le dijo:

¡Muy bien, Mike! ¡Lo lograste!- Mike deja de concentrase y jadeando dice:

¡L…o lo… gre!- suspira a abre los ojos- ¡e…s… di…f…i…cil!- lo dice como puede.

Es lógico, Mike, tu cuerpo te debe pesar toneladas- le dice el cocodrilo- pero si puedes mover tu parte izquierda, quiere decir, que puedes recuperar el movimiento de esta- Mike le sonríe- se que es muy difícil amiguito, pero prométeme que a partir de ahora, lo harás todos los días- Miguel lo mira y le asiente con una sonrisa

¡Muy bien amigo mió! ¡Confió en ti!- Leatherhead deja su brazo y se retira. Sus hermanos se le acercan.

¡Muy bien hermanito!- lo acaricia Leo- ¡Tengo mucha fe en ti!

¡Hazlo todos los días Mike y veraz como pronto volverás a caminar!- lo alienta April

Todos lo animan y de pronto suena el teléfono, Dónatelo se acerca y atiende la llamada:

Si, señora… aquí es Carl Cawabunga… si…. Pero, no, no hay servicios señora- todos ponen atención en la charla- no, nuestro animador no esta en condiciones- dice mirando a Mike, quien baja la mirada, al ver esto, Rafael mira a su hermano, piensa en algo. Y con su cabeza el mismo afirma su pensamiento, se acerca a Dónatelo y muy amablemente le pide el teléfono.

Pásame esa llamada Dónatelo, por favor- Donny extrañado le entrega la bocina y Rafael con voz alegre dice:

¡Buenasss tardesss señoraaaaa!- los demás se miran incrédulos- ¡Soy Carl Cawabunga! ¿En que la puedo ayudar?- sus hermanos no pueden creer la actitud de Rafa- ¡Si, señora! ¡El sábado por la tarde allí estaré!... si…. ¡Bien nos vemos, no llore por mi!- y cuelga, borra su extraña sonrisa y vuelve a su amargada actitud. El resto lo mira sin creerlo, Rafa al notarlo se cruza de brazos y les dice.

¿Ustedes que me ven?- los demás no dicen nada- si es por lo de recién, no se preocupen, no me volví loco ni nada, solo que ahora necesitamos el dinero y esta es la mejor forma de conseguirlo- dice y se va a su cuarto, pasa por el lado de Mike y le pregunta:

Mike… tu traje… ¿esta en tu cuarto no?- Mike afirma y Rafa le dice- bien, voy a limpiarlo lo nesecitare el sábado- dice y se va. Mike contento mira a Leo y a Donny y estos también felices dicen.

Rafael… siempre preocupados por nosotros - dice Leo- a su manera, claro esta.

**Todo el resto de la semana paso con calma, Mike hacia sus ejercicios todos los días, auque le costaba movía apenas sus tres dedos. El avance era mínimo, pero esperanzador, Sus hermanos lo alentaban y estaban siempre con el, Mike de a poco volvía a sonreír como antes. Llega el viernes por la noche y todos se encontraban cenando, auque Rafael se mantenía distante con Leo y Donny, cada tanto les dirigía una que otra palabra. Comen con normalidad hasta que sienten a alguien entrar, Leo y sus hermanos se ponen en guardia y van hacia el salón. Cuando llegan ven con sorpresa que es Su padre quien esta junto con el Ancient ONE.**

¡PADRE!- gritan felices sus hijos y van a abrazarlo, el sensei corresponde el saludo.

¡Hola, mis hijos! ¿Cómo están?- pregunta su padre, quien se ve que tiene una mirada triste.

Estamos bien, padre- contesta Rafael. Leonardo se acerca y con una reverencia saluda al Ancient ONE.

¡Es un honor, tenerlo aquí maestro!- dice Leo

Es un gusto verte de nuevo Leonardo-san- saluda el regordete

Pero padre… ¿no era que volvías en un mes?- pregunta Donny- Splinter baja la cabeza con angustia, sus hijos preocupados esperando su respuesta.

He vuelto mis hijos por que, presentí que algo malo sucedía- los mira con angustia, ellos bajan la mirada, el sensei teme lo peor y pregunta- le sucedió algo a Miguel ángel… ¿no?- Rafael se acerca a su padre y le dice.

Padre siéntese, lo que tenemos que contarte es muy largo- su padre y el anciano se sientan y escuchan.

Soy todo todo oído, hijo- dice el sensei y los chicos le cuentan la desgracia ocurrida. Después de unos minutos de escuchar, el sensei angustiado se toma la cara y trata de asimilar la noticia. Esto era muy angustiante para el, con los ojos cristalinos, se levanta toma aire y se dirige a la cocina.

El sensei siente que se le parte el corazón, al ver a su amado hijo, allí postrado en esa silla. Mike nota la presencia de su padre y trata de mover su cabeza. Splinter se pone enfrente y le dice a su travieso hijo.

Miguel Ángel… ¡mi niño!- al ver a su padre, Mike siente una terrible angustia y de repente comienza a llorar desconsolado. Sus hermanos al verlo llorar así, sienten más dolor. Desde el día del accidente, Miguel no ha llorado, no ha querido "quebrarse" delante de sus hermanos, pero al ver a su padre, no lo soporto y toda esa angustia acumulada por fin logro salir. El sensei se le acerca y le acaricia su rostro secando sus lágrimas, lo lleva a su pecho y lo abraza con fuerza a su hijo.

¡Shhh! ¡No llores mi niño!- lo acurrucaba el sensei- ¡No llores, te recuperaras! ¡Ya lo veraz!, lo lograremos juntos- le acaricia su cabeza.- ¡Papa ya esta aquí!, ¡Tranquilo mi Miguel Ángel!- y así se quedan padre e hijo.

**Bueno gente este fue el quinto capitulo, como siempre les agradezco sus rewies y esperen el siguiente capitulo, nos vemos ¡Bye, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Entre padre hijos y hermanos**

**Rafael termina de bañarse y sale del cuarto de baño, se dirige a su habitación, se seca y toma de su ropero un traje, se viste, se coloca el casco, toma las llaves de la camioneta y sale de su hogar.**

**Emprende el viaje y en 20 minutos llega a destino… su destino: un departamento en la calle Boston, toca el timbre y… atiende una joven y su pequeña hija, Rafael toma aire y…**

¡Buenas Tardes, señoraaa!... ¡Soy…!

¡CARL CAWABUNGA!- grita eufórica la niña, interrumpiéndolo - ¡UYYYPYYY, VINISTEEEE!- Los gritos de la pequeña atrajo la atención de los pequeños invitados y todos se acercan a recibirlo- ¡VIVAAAA!- gritan los niños contentos

¡Pero por favor pase, lo estábamos esperando!- lo hace pasar la señora. Rafa entra con su bolso y es rodeado por los infantes- bien lo dejo con los niños, yo terminare de poner la mesa- dice la señora y se retira.

¡Como usted diga, señora! – contesta "Carl" con una voz fingidamente animada. Rafa como no sabe bien que hacer, comienza a bailar tontamente, llamando la atención de los niños.

¡JUJUJUJUJUJU! ¡MIRENME, NIÑOS! ¡TATATATATARARARATATA!- comienza a decir bailando ridículamente, los invitados lo miran atónitos, el al ver sus expresiones piensa:

"_**Diablos, me están mirando mal, ¡me siento un completo imbecil! . Debí preguntarle a Mike que rayos hacia en las fiestas para animar a los mocosos"**_

Rafa sigue bailando y la agasajada se le acerca con los brazos cruzados: ¿Pero que esperas?- le pregunta ofendida, Carl deja de bailar y le contesta con la voz graciosa:

¡JUJUJU…! ¿Qué PASA PEQUEÑA? ¿NO TE PAREZCO DIVERTIDO?

¡No!- contesta de una. Rafa se las ve negras.

¡BU… BUENO PEQUEÑA! ENTONCES… ¿Qué ESPERAS QUE HAGA?- la niña se acerca al bolso que trajo Rafael y saca los nunchacus de plástico. Rafa mira hacia abajo y sin comprender porque su hermano tenía tantas armas de juguete en ese bolso. La pequeña le da un par a cada uno de sus invitados y con una voz malévola le contesta:

¡Tu no tienes que hacer nada Carl!- dice. Rafael aliviado responde

¡Uy, que bien!- Los ojos de la niña se vuelven diabólicos igual que la de sus amiguitos.

Solo debes quedarte quietito… ¡Para que te golpeemos!- dice finalmente

¡Ah… que bien!- dice Carl pero enseguida al escucharlo grita: ¿QUEEEE?-ni bien termina de decirlo todos los niños se le tiran encima:

¡A LA CARGAAAA!- ordena la niña y todos sin piedad golpean al pobre del ninja rojo.

¡NOOOO!- grita Rafael- ¿EN DONDE DIABLOS ME METIII?- y así empieza el "largooo" sábado, de el "nuevo Carl cawabunga"

**En la guarida… **

**Leonardo se encuentra en su habitación, meditando, su padre regreso hace unos días junto con el Ancient ONE desde su fallido "viaje espiritual".**

**Desde el regreso de su padre, las cosas en su hogar, no han mejorado. Su relación con su temperamental hermano no es la mejor, siguen distanciados. Su hermano Mike sigue su rehabilitación con pequeñas mejoras, auques muy dolorosos para el menor, que termina muy cansado. Su hermano Dónatelo junto con el cocodrilo y April, siguen sus investigaciones buscando terapias que sirvan para mejorar la salud de su hermanito.**

**Todo parecía marchar bien, pero en su interior las cosas empeoran. Desde el regreso de Splinter, Leo ha tenido terribles pesadillas que siempre lo hacen despertar a los gritos. No lo dejan conciliar el sueño y esto lo mortifica, mas si esas pesadillas lo involucran a el y a su hermano Mike. Leonardo medita para tratar de calmar y ordenar su mente, medita tranquilamente hasta que siente que le tocan su hombro y lo sacan del trance muy fácilmente.**

¿Leonardo- San?- lo llama el regordete, Leo abre los ojos

Si… Ancient ONE… ¿Qué desea?

Quería hablar contigo hijo, no quería molestarte en tu meditación… pero veo que no estas muy concentrado… ¿no?- Dice y Leo suspira

Si… es verdad… no puedo concentrarme muy bien- sonríe levemente- ¿De que quería hablarme maestro?- El viejo se sienta a su lado

De ti… quiero saber como estas, ya sabes, por todo lo que paso desde el triste "accidente" de tu hermano- le pregunta, cabizbajo le responde.

La verdad no muy bien, este ha sido un golpe muy duro para todos- el anciano lo mira afligido- no es fácil ver a tu hermano en esa silla de ruedas… Mike antes era un chico muy alegre, estaba dando vueltas de aquí para allá en su patineta, era muy travieso, siempre terminaba regañándolo para que se quede un poco quieto- dice con una triste sonrisa – con mi padre y mis hermanos tratábamos de imponerle actividades que "bajaran" un poco su hiperactividad… pero ahora, verlo ahí, con esa mirada vacía y esa fingida sonrisa… es tan difícil- el anciano le dice.

Leonardo, se que esto es muy duro de asimilar, pero tu hermano es fuerte. Desde que vine de mi país y me instale aquí, pude observarlo detenidamente en cada uno de sus ejercicios, es persistente y terco, en ningún momento lo vi flaquear- Leo lo mira

Si lo se maestro, pero desde el día del accidente, Mike en ningún momento lo vimos llorar- el anciano pone atención- en estas tres semanas, Mike jamás lo vimos derramar ninguna lagrima por su condición y cuando usted y mi padre volvieron, Miguel al ver a nuestro padre, lloro, lloro como nunca antes… y al verlo como nuestro padre lo consolaba, no se…me sentí…

¿Culpable?- termina la frase el anciano, Leonardo lo mira de frente y contesta

Si, me siento culpable

¿Por qué?- le pregunta el Ancient One

¿Por qué?... porque si yo no lo hubiera castigado, esto nunca hubiera pasado- baja la mirada

¿Es por eso que ayer a la noche gritaste?- pregunta el anciano

¿A que se refiere?- pregunta Leonardo confundido, el viejo le responde

Yo duermo en la habitación de Miguel-san y esta al lado de la tuya, anoche te escuche gritar y supuse que tuviste una pesadilla, te escuche decir "Mike perdóname"

Si… tuve una pesadilla horrible- responde Leo

¿Me la puedes contar?- le pide el anciano, Leo toma aire y le cuenta:

_**Pesadilla**_

_**Leonardo sale de su habitación y pasa por la habitación de su hermano Mike y lo ve leer una revista erótica. Leonardo le grita a Mike, extremadamente furioso.**_

_**¡MIGUE ANGEL!- el menor salta del susto y la suelta. Leonardo se le acerca-¿CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO que no veas tremenda BASURA?- Mike solo atina a mirarlo con sus ojos de cachorro.**_

_**¡per.… perdón Leo, es…que!- Mike baja la mirada pidiendo perdón- ¡Yo…so…solo!**_

_**¿SOLO QUE?- lo agarra de los brazos con violencia- ¿POR QUE NUNCA ME HACES CASO?- lo sacude violentamente- ¡TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO ME GUSTAN ESAS COSAS QUE HACES!- Miguel lo mira con terror, al mayor esto lo enfurece mas- ¡HACES LO QUE SE TE ANTOJA! ¡SIEMPRE HACES LO QUE SE TE VIENE EN GANA!- le aprieta con fuerza los brazos y Mike da un gemido de dolor- ¡PERO ESTO SE ACABO! ¡AHORA TE ENSEÑARE A OBEDECERME!- Leonardo lo empuja fuertemente contra la pared y Mike se golpea y cae sobre una montaña de nieve.**_

_**Leonardo saca una vara de metal de su espalda y golpea con saña el rostro de Miguel Ángel. Mike lo mira con terror y empieza a temblar. Leonardo lo mira con furia.**_

_**¡NO, LEO, POR FAVOR, NO SIGAS! ¡PERDONAME!- le suplica el menor con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Leonardo ni se inmuta.**_

_**¡NO ME SUPLIQUES! ¿CREES QUE NO TE LO MERECES? ¿CONTESTAME?- grita con cólera-¡ASI APRENDERAS A OBEDECER CUANDO SE TE DA UNA ORDEN!- lo vuelve a golpear y Mike se cubre con sus brazos.**_

_**¡NO, POR FAVOR, TENGO MIEDO!- la cabeza de Mike comienza a sangrar.**_

_**¡MIGUEL ANGEL, NO ME TENGAS MIEDO!- dice Leonardo y levanta en alto la vara y Mike con los ojos lleno de dolor, le dice:**_

_**¡NO PUEDO MOVERME! ¡MIRAME!- Mike aparece sobre una silla de ruedas, en eso entra Splinter y abraza a Mike con fuerza.**_

_**¡¿LEONARDO… QUE HAS HECHO? Le suplica su padre**_

_**¿MIRA QUE LE HICISTE A TU HERMANO?- Leonardo comienza a negar con la cabeza**_

_**¡NO… YO NO!**_

_**¡ES POR TU CULPA LEO!- grita RAFAEL abrazando a Mike- ¡TE ODIO!**_

_**¡NO YO NO!- suplica LEONARDO, se acerca a Mike y lo abraza, y el cuerpo de Miguel se desintegra en sus brazos, Leonardo desesperado grita:**_

_**¡NOOOO, MIKE PERDONAMEEE!**_

_**Fin de la pesadilla**_

Y después me desperté y ya no pude dormir mas- relata Leo entre lagrimas- estas pesadillas se repiten una y otra vez , todas las noches sueño con lo mismo… yo ya no puedo soportarlo- termina y el anciano analiza este sueño. Y le contesta al joven.

Leonardo-san, no te deprimas, estas pesadillas que tu tienes son producto de tu depresión, te sientes culpable por la condición de tu hermano, pero no deberías estarlo- le pone una mano en el hombro, Leo le pone atención- según lo que me contaron de como sucedieron las cosas, no fue tu culpa, solo fue un "a-cci-den-te"- le deletrea el anciano- no deberías sentirte culpable.

¡Pero se que lo soy, maestro!- se levanta del suelo- no solo yo lo siento así, Rafael me culpa todo el tiempo, desde hace semanas, el no me habla- el viejo lo mira de reojo- también se que mi padre me culpa por esto. Desde que llego no hemos cruzado palabra alguna, solo se que me mira con tristeza… y lo peor de todo es tienen razón. Hasta mi hermano Mike se que cuando me mira, veo rencor en sus ojos, auque trate de disimularlo dándome una falsa sonrisa- Leonardo se pone contra la pared, el Ancient One esta por decirle algo, hasta que Splinter entra y muy enojado le llama la atención a su hijo

¡LEONARDO!- al escucharlo, la tortuga se da vuelta- ¡Mírame y escucha muy bien lo que debo decirte!- se pone frente a su hijo- ¡Nunca mas, nunca mas vuelvas a culparte por esto! ¡No quiero volver a escucharte decir esto!- Leo lo mira sorprendido- Yo nunca te culpe por esto hijo, si es que te miraba así, no era por que te culpara, no mi niño, sino que me sentía muy triste por tu hermano y también por ustedes- Le acaricia el rostro de Leonardo y este vuelve a llorar- siento mucho que tuvieran que pasar por esto… solos, tu hijo perdóname a mi, te eche una carga enorme sobre tu espalda, te lo ordene sin tomar en cuenta tus pensamientos y sentimientos. Te puse una cruz y esto jamás me lo voy a perdonar- le dice su padre entre lagrimas, Leonardo lo abraza.

¡Lo siento papa!- dice el líder- ¡Yo lo creí así, perdóname!

¡No hijo no hay nada que perdonar!- su padre lo suelta- en cuanto Rafael, tu hijo sabes mejor que nadie que si el te culpo, fue inconcientemente, el en verdad te quiere mucho, aun cuanto mas te lastime- Leonardo asiente con la cabeza.

Y sobre Miguel Ángel… ¿hablaste con el?

Si, le he pedido que me perdonara- responde- auque puede ser que aun no lo haga, se que me tiene rencor

Pero Leonardo… ¿tu hermano te ha culpado por esto? ¿Se lo preguntaste?

No- dice cabizbajo

Entonces hijo, no deberías pensar así, sabes bien que tu hermano no te culparía por nada. Debes principalmente perdonarte a ti mismo, solo así estarás tranquilo con tu conciencia- Le dice Splinter, Leonardo sonríe y asiente, el anciano también.

**En la cocina…**

Dónatelo esta dándole de comer a Mike unos hot-cakes. Están comiendo tranquilamente hasta que entra Rafael totalmente sacado y a los gritos e insultos dice:

¡AHHHH, MALDITOS MOCOSOS HIJOS DE PU%%%$$$$&&&&·! ¡PENDE%%%$$$ DE MIER$$$$%%%%! ¡MENUDA MIER"""%%% ME VENGO A METER! – Grita robándose la espalda- ¡ME DEJARON HECHO MIER$$$$55! LES VOY A PATEAR EL CU$$$$$$! – grita llamando la atención de todos

¡RAFAEL POR FAVOR! ¿Qué lenguaje ES ESTE? – se queja Donny, tapándose los oídos.

¡Y COMO QUIERES QUE ME DESAHOGUE! ¡NO SABES POR LA PU%%%% TARDE QUE TUVE QUE PASAR!- tira a suelo el disfraz y se acerca amenazante a Mike.

¡Y TU ENANO!- lo señala, Mike aguanta la risa, sabe perfectamente por que su hermano esta así- ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS NO ME DIJISTE EN DONDE MIE$$$$$ ME IBA A METER?- Miguel aprieta sus labios para no reír y abre los ojos como platos- ¿Por qué NO ME DIJISTE QUE TE DEJABAS GOLPEAR? ¿Qué ERES MASOQUISTA?- grita furioso, el aludido solo mira hacia arriba haciéndose el "senil", esto a Rafael le enfurece mas.

¿AH, LO HICISTE A PROPOSITO EH? ¡ERES UN PEND$$$%%% DE MIER$$$$$ TAMBIEN! ¡CUANDO TE RECUPERES ME LAS PAGARAS! ¡TE VOY A PATEAR BIEN EL CU$$$$$! - y se retira hecho una furia a su cuarto

¿Así que lo golpearon?- dice Donny mirando a Mike, este asiente y el genio le da un ataque de risa- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡BIEN HECHO SE LO MERECIA JAJAJAJAJA!, ¡ESO LA LE PASA POR METERSE SIN PREGUNTAR JAJAJAJAJAJA!- y los dos se rien de su hermano.

**Unas horas después de "desahogarse" con el pobre saco, Rafael sale más calmado de su cuarto, paso por la habitación de Leonardo y se cruza con el, se ven de frente y Rafael puede notar los enrojecidos ojos de Leonardo, este baja la cabeza y sigue su camino. Al verlo así, Rafael le da una punzada en el pecho y detiene a su hermano.**

¡Leonardo, espera!- el aludido se detiene – ¿podemos hablar?- dice el ninja Rojo

Si…- se da vuelta- ¿de que quieres hablar Rafael?- responde suavemente. Rafael se acerca.

En realidad… este… quería… pedirte perdón, Leonardo- Leonardo abre los ojos- per… perdóname- baja la cabeza- perdóname por ser tan cruel contigo, lo que te dije fue muy duro, no quise hacerlo- levanta la cabeza- es… que estaba tan mal, ver a Mike así, fue muy difícil para mi, estaba desesperado… y yo sin querer te culpe, se que no fue tu culpa, créeme, solo que no supe como reaccionar y… sin querer me desquite contigo ¡lo siento, te lastime mucho, perdóname!- Dice Rafael, al oírlo, Leonardo siente un gran alivio en su pecho y sin mas abraza a Rafael, este sorprendido y un poco avergonzado, le dice:

¡Le…Leonardo!

No sabes cuanto…esperaba esto- Dice Leo- no tengo nada que perdonarte Rafa, se como te sientes, no sabes el gran peso que me sacas de encima- Dice y Rafael le corresponde el abrazo y sonriente le dice.

¡Leonardo, hermano!- y así se quedan los dos, mientras son observados por Splinter.

¡Mis hijos!- dice muy feliz

**Pasan dos meses del accidente de Mike, quien se encuentra durmiendo en el cuarto de Leo, se despierta un domingo por la mañana y cuanto lo hace… siente algo extraño…levanta ligeramente la cabeza y puede ver como su pierna izquierda se mueve ligeramente. Miguel sonríe y con gran alegría dice: **

**¡Me…pu…e…do….mo…ver!**

**Aquí**** les traigo otro capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, a esta historia le quedan unos cuatro capítulos mas y se acaba. Gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos pronto Bye, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Un plan maléfico**

En la oscuridad de la noche, tres figuras verdes saltan y corren ágilmente por las azoteas, se encuentran de ronda… por los techos de **New York.**

**¡Leonardo espera! – **le grita Dónatelo- ¡no vallas tan rápido!- Leo voltea hacia atrás sin dejar de correr

¿Qué pasa Donny?- lo dice sonriendo- ¿ya te cansaste de jugar a "sigue al líder"?- se lo dice con burla

¡No, claro que no!- se ofende- ¡Lo que pasa es que vas muy rápido!

¡JA, JA, JA, JA!- se ríe a carcajadas- ¡Se ve que te falta resistencia hermano!- sigue su camino- ¡Vamos hermanos, dense prisa que recién empezamos!- y Leo aumenta la velocidad, detrás se quedan Rafael y Dónatelo, los menores siguen corriendo, mientras conversan.

¡Ah, ah, ah!- jadea Donny- ¡se ve que Leo tiene mucha energía el día de hoy!- comenta

¡Si ni que lo digas, Donny!- responde Rafa- ¡Se nota que la recuperación De Mike, animo mucho a nuestro hermano!- sonríe- ¡ el que Mike halla recuperado la movilidad de la parte izquierda de su cuerpo, le dio una "inyección de vida a Leo"!- comenta feliz- y pensar que hace seis meses atrás, todo lo veíamos tan "negro" y ahora… todo comienza a ser como era antes- Dice Rafael muy sonriente, Donny lo nota y con una sonrisa le dice:

¡Igual para ti, hermano!- Rafa lo mira- ¡tu también… volviste a la vida Rafa!- el Ninja rojo devuelve el gesto a su hermano el genio.

¡Y a ti Donny…bienvenido hermano!- ambos hermanos se palmean el hombro en demostración de afecto mientras siguen a Leo y ambos recuerdan el momento en el que Miguel Ángel recupero la movilidad, en parte, de su cuerpo.

**4 meses antes… (Flash back)**

Mike se despierta un domingo por la mañana, el estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de Leonardo. El al despertar, siente un hormigueo extraño, en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo, levanta lentamente su cabeza y puede observar como su pierna comienza a moverse muy levemente. El travieso abre bien sus ojos… se concentra… y ve como puede mover su pierna.

Mike muy sonriente… trata también de mover su brazo… y lo logra, auque el movimiento es muy leve, no puede evitar sonreír como antes lo hacia y con lagrimas en sus ojos, trata de despertar con su voz, a su hermano mayor quien duerme muy tranquilamente a su lado.

¡Le…le… o, le…o!- lo llama, este apenas se mueve- ¡ le…o!- el mayor no despierta, el menor levanta la voz- ¡LE… O!- al escucharlo, Leonardo se levanta de un tiron.

¡MIKE!- lo mira asustado- ¿Qué te pasa hermano?- le toma las mejillas y nota sus lagrimas- ¿Qué TE PASA? ¿Por qué LLORAS? ¿TE DUELE ALGO?- le pregunta preocupado, Mike niega con la cabeza, mientras sonríe.

¡N…no!- Leo lo mira sin entender

¿Entonces… que te pasa?- Mike mira hacia abajo

¡m… me… pu…e… do… mo…ver!- Leo sonríe sorprendido

¿Cómo?- mira las piernas del menor.

¡mi… ra…le…o!- y Mike mueve su pierna y su brazo izquierdo, Leonardo lo mira atónito y emocionado, tapa su boca con su mano y de repente muy feliz abraza a su hermanito.

¡Dios mío…esto es un milagro, Mike!- le acaricia el caparazón, lo suelta y lo mira a los ojos- ¡esto es una señal Miguel Ángel…pronto volverás a caminar!- ¡Si…serás el de antes Mike!- y le da un tierno beso en la frente, su hermano no para de sonreírle. Lo acuesta en la cama nuevamente y de un salto, sale de su cama y busca a su padre y hermanos.

¡SENSEI… DONATELO…. RAFAEL… VENGAN PRONTO!- grita eufórico Leonardo, su familia sale alarmada de sus respectivas habitaciones.

¿Qué ocurre hijo?- se asusta su padre- ¿le paso algo a Miguel Ángel?

¿ESTA BIEN MIKE?- preguntan sus hermanos, Leo niega con la cabeza y feliz dice:

¡NO, NO… ESTA MUY BIEN! ¡PUEDE MOVERSE, PADRE! ¡PUEDE MOVERSE!- los demás muy sorprendidos e igual de felices entran en estampida al cuarto y ven al menor en su cama y con una gran sonrisa.

¡Mi niño!- dice el sensei, sentándose a su lado- ¿es cierto hijo…puedes moverte?- le acaricia y sus hermanos lo rodean.

¡s…si…mi…ra…pa!- dice y mueve sus extremidades izquierdas-¡me …mu…e…vo!- su padre lo observa y comienza a llorar de la alegría.

¡Miguel Ángel! ¡Mi bebe!- lo Abraza con fuerza

¡Pa…pa!- dice Mike. Sus hermanos al ver la escena se emocionan también y se acercan al menor.

¡Sabia que lo lograrías Mike!- le dice el genio sin contener las lágrimas y le acaricia el rostro- ¡Muy, muy pronto usaras el deslizador que te construí!- Mike lo mira fijamente- ¡Si, lo usaras claro que si!- finaliza Donny, Rafa en un ataque de felicidad, lo levanta en brazos con mucha facilidad y con euforia le dice:

¡Si, Mike!- Mike lo mira muy feliz y sorprendido por la actitud del gruñón- ¡Si muy pronto, usaras tu patineta, armaras tremendos escándalos con tus videojuegos, nos harás bromas pesadas, animaras fiestas, correrás de aquí para allá, Ja, ja, ja! – Lo dice muy feliz, contagiando a toda su familia- ¡todo será como antes, serás el de antes… como tiene que ser, si señor, ja, ja, ja!- Leonardo al escucharlo siente una gran emoción, esta siendo feliz nuevamente y esa pesada sensación de culpa, poco a poco estaba desapareciendo.

**Fin de flash back**

Las tortugas menores al recordar ese momento, les provocan una sensación de felicidad en su pecho. Mientras siguen corriendo detrás de Leo, recuerdan los momentos posteriores a ese milagroso día.

Miguel seguía con sus sesiones de rehabilitación y cada día, había una nueva señal de mejoría. Después de recuperar el movimiento de su pierna y brazo, le siguió una disminución de sensación de pesadez en esa parte de su cuerpo. Podía mover su hombro, su cadera y su habla había mejorado un poco. Hablaba pausado debido a que sus cuerdas vocales derechas estaban paralizadas.

Para mejorar su habla, Leatherhead le había recomendado el canto y las palabras largas, también para mejorar la sincronización de sus dedos, escribía frases y palabras, por que a pesar de mover su mano, sus dedos no parecían moverse al compás, debido a su parálisis y por que a pesar de su recuperación, a su cuerpo le quedaban secuelas. Su parte izquierda estaba casi recuperada, pero su derecha no. Su cuerpo parecía recio a querer recuperarse del todo. Esto provocaba una gran preocupación en su familia, tenían el temor de que Mike quedara así para siempre, pero el cocodrilo los alentaba a tener paciencia.

Mike para ocultar su parálisis derecha, usaba ropa suelta que no le permitiera ver esa parte de su cuerpo, el se sentía muy inhibido de mostrarse así.

Otra gran mejora era su equilibrio, como su cuerpo estaba recuperado a la mitad, Miguel lentamente comenzaba a pararse en su pierna izquierda y de a poco dejaba la silla de ruedas, por momentos y usaba una muleta para soportar el peso de esta, caminaba con dificultad arrastrando su pierna derecha. Auque era muy doloroso para el, verse caminar así, Mike se alentaba a seguir con su recuperación y su familia lo apoyaba incondicionalmente.

Rafael y Dónatelo seguían atrás de Leonardo y lo alcanzan, de pronto ven como su líder les da una señal y los tres se esconden detrás de un estanque de agua. Rafa y Donny se acercan a Leo para saber el porque de la situación.

¿Qué ocurre intrépido?- pregunta Rafa en voz alta

¡Shhh! ¡baja la voz Rafa!- ordena el líder y mira hacia abajo- ¡son Hun y algunos ninjas del pie!- mira a sus hermanos- ¡deben estar tramando algo!

¿Qué hacemos Leo?- pregunta el genio

Por el momento solo observar- vuelve la vista hacia los malvados- veremos que hacen y después en el momento justo…intervendremos- dice seriamente, las tres tortugas observan atentas.

¡Ya esta todo listo, Hun!- dice un Ninja- ya hemos puesto las bombas

¡Perfecto!- contesta el grandote- Bien si esta todo listo… ¡traigan al viejo!

¡Si, señor!- el Ninja se retira y abre la puerta de la camioneta y del interior salen otros 10 ninjas que rodean a un amordazado anciano. Hun muy amenazante se acerca al indefenso ancianito, quien lo mira muy asustado.

¡Muy bien viejo!- se pone muy cerca- ahora… ¿me vas a decir donde tienes esos valiosas joyas antiguas?- el anciano lo mira con terror.

¡N…no! ¡Jamás te lo diré!- responde, a Hun esto lo enfurece

¡Me parece maldito vejestorio, de que no nos estamos entendiendo!- lo mira amenazante- ¡Te lo vuelvo a repetir, anciano! ¿Dónde están tus joyas? ¡Se perfectamente que las tienes, esas valen mucho dinero!- el hombre lo mira nervioso- ¡Son muy antiguas! Pertenecieron a Napoleón- lo toma de la camisa- ¿dime donde están o me veré obligado a ser muy cruel contigo?- el viejo ya muy asustado se niega e igual le dice.

¡Jamás! ¡Eran de mi bisabuelo! ¡El las guardaba muy celosamente y ahora serán para el porvenir económico de mis nietas! ¡Jamás te las daré, entiendes!- le dice muy valiente, Hun con una cruel sonrisa le dice.

¡Bien… en ese caso! Me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas- dice- ¿ves anciano?- señala el departamento- ¿es tu casa…verdad?- el viejo mira con temor- te daré una ultima oportunidad- amenaza Hun- ¡si no me lo dices vejestorio, volaremos en pedazos tu asquerosa morada!- el viejo mira con terror

¡MI CASA! - grita

Si no quieres quedarte sin recuerdos, ¡dame las joyas!- amenaza, el hombre muy asustado y con furia dice:

¡JAMAS! ¡NO ME IMPORTA, VUELALA EN PEDAZOS! ¡ME IMPORTAN MAS MIS NIETAS!- grita firmemente, Hun totalmente sacado de furia grita.

¡AHHHH! ¡MALDITO SEAS, VIEJO!- mira a los ninjas- ¡DESTROCENLA!- les ordena a los ninjas y el pobre hombre cierra fuertemente sus ojos… y de repente se escucha un grito que cae del cielo.

¡BANSAIIIII!- gritan las tortugas y caen en medio de los ninjas, derribando a tres de un solo golpe

¡Hola Hun… tanto tiempo!- dice malévolo Rafael

¡LAS TORTUGAS!- grita furioso Hun- ¡ATANQUELAS!- ordena

¡HAIIII!- grita Leo y da un salto hacia atrás, golpea de frente a un Ninja con una feroz patada, volándolo lejos. Otro Ninja lo ataca de atrás y dando un giro con su espada, lo esquiva, y lo manda a dormir de una trompada en la cara. Se acerca al anciano quien lo mira temeroso y con un rápido corte de sus katanas, lo libera de sus ataduras, el hombre sorprendido le dice:

¿Quiénes son?- Leo, dejando su fría mirada, le sonríe y le responde.

¡Amigos!- el anciano se alegra- ¡Vamos, huya con la policía!- mira a sus hermanos- ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos!- dice seriamente, el hombre se retira con una sonrisa.

¡GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!- y se va rápidamente. Dónatelo es atacado por dos ninjas y con un solo movimiento de su bo, los noquea. Un Ninja muy asustado se esconde detrás de la camioneta, Hun quien esta peleando con Rafael, lo ve y muy furioso Le grita:

¿Qué HACES MALDITO COBARDE?- el Ninja lo mira asustado- ¡EL DEPARTAMENTO, VUELALO EN PEDAZOS!- Hun se distrae y Rafa le asesta una patada en su estomago, el grandote se tuerce de dolor.

¡Ahhhh! ¡MALDITA TORTUGA!- Rafa lo mira con burla.

¡ESO TE PASA POR DISTRAERTE, FEO!

¡ME LAS PAGARASSS!- Hun se levanta muy furioso, lo ataca y vuelven a pelear entre ellos. Mientras el joven Ninja toma el control de su bolsillo y con las manos temblorosas por el miedo, trata de apretar el botón, pero Dónatelo que estaba peleando con otro Ninja, lo ve y le lanza una suriken que golpea la mano del Ninja, tirando el control al suelo.

¡Ahhh!- grita el joven del dolor, pero este saca un arma de su bolsillo y le apunta a Donny, Leonardo que estaba atento, se pone de tras de el y le arrebata el arma. El joven se sorprende y se voltea, cruza miradas con el líder.

¡No, no, no!- le dice Leo con la mirada fría- ¡con mi hermano no!- el joven lo mira con terror- ¿un Ninja usando armas de fuego?, ¡No, no tienes nada de honor! Se acerca amenazante

¡Ahhhh!- el chico grita asustado y Leonardo lo derriba de una trompada, cae inconciente, Leo toma el control remoto que tenia el Ninja, se gira y ve como Dónatelo acaba con los Ninjas restantes.

¡Una para ti!- da un golpe con su vara y baja a uno- ¡Y otro para ti!- salta en el aire y con un certero golpe derriba al ultimo.

¡Bien hecho, hermano!- se acerca Leo y le entrega el control al genio- toma Donny- Dónatelo lo toma- se que no debo preguntar, pero, ¿puedes desactivarlo?

¡Claro, Leo! ¡No hay nada que yo no pueda!- y en segundos abre el control y lo desactiva- ¿ves? ¡Pan comido!- Leo le sonríe y ambos miran a Rafael, quien sigue peleando con Hun, Rafa le asesta feroces golpes con sus sais, pero el grandullón los esquiva y en ese momento, Hun le propina un golpe a Rafael, quien lo vuela contra la camioneta. Sus hermanos corren donde Rafael.

Rafa… ¿necesitas ayuda?- pregunta con sarcasmo Leo, el aludido se levanta con una sonrisa le dice a su Líder.

¡Si, quieren!- le responde igual y los tres hermanos se ponen en guardia. Hun se les acerca muy furioso y con un arma en sus manos.

¡MALDITAS TORTUGAS!- sus ojos delatan al infierno mismo- ¡SIEMPRE METIENDOSE EN MI CAMINO! ¡PERO ESTO LES JURO QUE SERA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGAN!- las tortugas lo miran con una malévola sonrisa.

¿Cuantas veces te hemos escuchado decir esto, eh?- lo desafía Donny.

¡Yo creo, que serán mas o menos 30 veces!- se burla Rafa- ¡Y nunca lo logras, feo!- Hun se enfurece.

¡No importa cuantas veces lo intentes Hun, nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para detenerte!- le dice Leo seriamente- ¡deberías cambiar ya la táctica! ¿No crees?

¡AHHHH! ¡NO SE BURLENNN! ¡MALDITOS SEANNNN, LOS VOY A MATARRRR!- grita perdiendo la cordura y se acerca rápidamente a las tortugas y cuando las ve se da cuenta de algo y para en seco, llamado la atención de los chicos.

¿Dónde ESTA?- les pregunta mirando por todos lados

¿Quién?- pregunta Leo. Hun lo mira desafiante.

¡EL PAYASO! ¿Dónde ESTA?- busca con la mirada.

¿Qué payaso?- pregunta Donny, Hun se enfurece.

¡ME REFIERO A LA TORTUGA DESCEREBRADA! ¿Dónde SE ESCONDE?- las tortugas lo miran muy ofendidos.

¿A quien llamas descerebrado, fenómeno?- le contesta Rafael moviendo sus sais.

¿Dónde ESTA LA CUARTA TORTUGA? ¡CONTESTEN!- les interroga

¿Y crees que te lo vamos a decir?- le contesta Leo fríamente

¡AHHHH! ¡NO ME IMPORTAAAAA!- se lanza sobre las tortugas y las derriba de una embestida. Los chicos caen.

¡Auchhh! ¡Eso dolió!- se queja el genio.

¡Huy! ¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunta el líder.

¡Si!- los chicos se levantan y Hun les esta por acertar un golpe de gracia.

¡a DORMIR TORTUGUITAS! -Les dice, pero las tortugas saltan y los tres de una patada sincronizada derriban al grandote, que cae desmayado.

Para que aprendas a no llamar "descerebrado" a nuestro hermano- le dice Leonardo.

Espero que se quede así para siempre- dice Donny mirando a su hermano mayor

Bueno por ser nuestra primera salida de la semana, no estuvo nada mal- comenta Rafa sonriente.

¡Es verdad no estuvo nada mal!- dice Donny y le llega un mensaje a su celular- ¡OH, Ho!- tenemos un mensaje, chicos- toma el aparato

¿De quien es?- pregunta Leo, el genio lo lee.

Es de April… dice que ya consiguió otra medicación para Mike- las tortugas emprenden la marcha.

¿Otra mas, para que?- pregunta Rafa.

Es para los dolores, recuerda que a Mike le sacaremos mañana el yeso de su cabeza. Su fractura ya se debe haber sanado, pero se queja de fuertes dolores de cabeza.

¿Y esto le aliviara?- pregunta Leo.

Si, auque no mucho- sigue respondiendo Donny- los dolores que tiene también son provocados por la parálisis que posee, al esforzarse para tratar de moverse le implica un agotamiento cerebral y de allí le vienen las jaquecas- dice Donny

Es verdad- comenta Rafa- ¿iras a buscarla ahora Donny?

¡No!, mañana se la traerán- dice- También me dijo que mañana realizara una reunión en su casa, para animar a Mike-

¿Una suerte de fiesta?- pregunta Leo sonriente.

Algo así- dice Donny- además nos viene perfecto, Mike podrá salir de casa, hace seis meses que lo tenemos encerrado, ¡pobre!

Si hace mucho que no sale, le vendrá bien para levantar su autoestima- comenta Rafa, mira a los ninjas inconcientes.

A estos ¿los dejamos así?- le pregunta a su líder

Si, no te preocupes Rafa, estarán así un par de horas, ¡volvamos a casa!- las chicos asienten y se retiran velozmente. Entre los ninjas derribados uno se levanta y ve que su líder Hun Despierta.

¡Ahhh! ¡Malditos sean!- se levanta con dificultad- ¡Juro que me vengare de estos fenómenos!- el Ninja se acerca a Hun.

¡Se…señor!- dice temeroso.

¿Qué quieres estupido?- le grita enfadado.

Escuche algo interesante, señor- Hun lo mira

¿Qué cosa escuchaste?- el Ninja lo mira asustado.

Les escuche decir a las tortugas, que la otra tortuga esta paralizada, señor- Hun lo mira atónito.

¿Paralizada?

Si señor, no pude moverse- Hun piensa

Por eso no estaba con ellos… ¿con que ese payaso no pude moverse, eh?- dice con una sonrisa malévola.

Si, también escuche que todos Irán a la casa de esa chica llamada April, mañana- Hun a escuchar tan buenos datos se sonríe y le dice al Ninja.

¡Esto es excelente!- cruje sus dedos- ¡mañana podré llevar a cabo mi venganza!- mira al Ninja- diles a tus compañeros que se preparen…mañana tendremos que planificar un secuestro - finaliza con malicia.

**Las tortugas llegan a la guarida y son recibidos por Splinter:**

¡Bienvenidos, hijos míos! ¿Cómo les fue en su ronda?

Muy bien, sensei, ¡demasiado bien!- responde Rafa feliz- tuvimos diversión

¿Diversión?- pregunta su padre.

Nos enfrentamos con Hun y unos ninjas, sensei- responde Donny

¿Paro se encuentran Bien, no se lastimaron?- pregunta preocupado

No, padre estamos Bien- responde Leo, su padre suspira aliviado.

Bien así, mis hijos- les dice y entra cojeando Mike con un anotador en la mano.

¡Ho…la…bien…veni…dos…herma….nos!- les dice Mike con una sonrisa, sus hermanos se le acercan.

Mike… ¿Qué haces fuera de tu silla?- le pregunta Leo con una fingida molestia poniendo sus manos en su cintura

Que…ria…ca…mi…nar…leo…nar…do- le responde, Leo lo mira con ternura.

Mike, no hace falta que digas mi nombre completo, si te es mas fácil dime solo Leo- le acaricia la cabeza.

Déjalo, Leo- interviene Donny- recuerda que para mejorar su habla es conveniente que diga palabras largas auque le cueste- Leo se hace el ofendido.

¡Esta bien, lo siento! tampoco es para que me regañes, Donny- el genio le sonríe.

¿Y que hiciste hoy Mike?- pregunta Rafa

Hoy… es…cri…bi…mu…chos…po…e…mas…ra…fa…el- le entrega el anotador y ve palabras que parecen escritas por un niño de cuatro años, Rafa puede observar que Mike tiene mucho que practicar su escritura para que pueda escribir como lo hacia antes, esto le da un poco de pena.

¡Que bien, hermanito! Estas mejorando mucho- le palmea la cabeza.

¡gra… cias…ra…fae..l- mira a su padre- sen…sei…¿no…va…mos….a co…mer?- sus hermanos se miran extrañados.

¿a comer?- pregunta Leo, su padre se acerca.

Si, hijos- sus hijos lo miran- su hermano no quiso cenar, queria esperar a que ustedes llegaran para cenar todos juntos- sus hermanos se enternecen por el gesto de Mike.

¿nos esperaste tanto, Mike?- pregunta el genio mirando la hora, son las 2 de la mañana- ¡No debiste esperar tanto Mike!

Es…que…que…ria…co…mer…con …us…te…des…do…na…te…llo - camina ayudándose con una muleta- tam…bien…pu…se…la…me…sa- los mira- ¿Va…mos?- les dice a sus hermanos y estos sonrientes le siguen.

Las tortugas y su padre cenan, tranquilamente, mientras los chicos les cuentan a Mike y a su sensei, el encuentro con Hun y los ninjas del pie:

¡Y yo le dije "a quien llamas descerebrado, fenómeno" y el furioso nos ataca y nos derrumba, pero nos levantamos y en un segundo derribamos a ese moustro- comenta Rafael.

Asi es, en una pelea rápida acabamos con esos delincuentes- comenta Leo- y mas por haber ofendido a nuestro hermanito, eso si que no lo permitimos- lo dice mirando a Mike.

¡Muy bien, mis hijos! ¡Eso fue una pelea limpia!- dice el sensei, los chicos se miran entre ellos y notan que Mike baja la mirada y dice:

¡tie…ne…ra…zon!- los demás lo miran incrédulos.

¿Qué dices hijo?- pregunta el sensei.

Que ti…e…ne …ra…zon- toma aire- soy…un…des…ce…re…bra…do- los demás lo miran sin creer.

Yo…por…i…dio…ta…me…paso….es…to- levanta apenas su mano derecha.

¿pero que estupidez estas diciendo, Mike?- lo reta Rafa.

Si…si…no…fue…ra…mas cui…da…doso…no…me …hu-bie-ra…pa…sa…do…esto- dice cerrando sus ojos- y…a…de…mas

¡Cállate!- le dice Leonardo muy enojado, Mike levanta a mirada y ve de frente a Leo.

Si…te…fa…lle…leo…nar…do…fui…idi…o…ta

¡Cállate!- Leonardo lo vuelve a interrumpir, pero Mike sigue.

¡Soy…un…des…ce….re…bra…do…y ...a...ho...ra...se…me…no-ta!- dice con una sonrisa triste.

¡CALLATE!- le gritan sus hermanos muy enojados al mismo tiempo, Miguel se asusta por el grito. Leonardo se levanta y se pone frente suyo, le toma el rostro y mirándolo a los ojos le dice.

¡Miguel Ángel, Yoshi! ¡Mírame, bien!- a Mike se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas- ¡Nunca, nunca mas en tu vida vuelvas a decir que eres un idiota! ¡No lo eres! ¡Eres el chico mas listo que vi en mi vida!- Mike lo mira fijo- ¡Eres un gran Ninja, cuando peleas eres muy astuto! ¡No te dejas fiar, engañas a tus enemigos! ¡Cuando estas en casa eres muy tierno, muy alegre, siempre estas alegrándonos en los momentos más difíciles! ¡Tienes un corazón muy noble y bondadoso! ¡y muchas personas en el mundo desearían ser como tu! – a Mike se le escapan las lagrimas- ¿dime eso es ser un idiota?- Mike baja la cabeza.

Y si te paso esto…solo fue mala suerte, hermano solo eso- le dice acariciando su cabeza.

Mike- dice Rafa- lo que dice Leo es la verdad, eres eso y mas mucho mas- Mike lo mira

Si, Mike. Eres un ser muy especial para nosotros, no eres ningún idiota ni tampoco un descerebrado- Donny se le acerca y le acaricia la mejilla- ¡Nunca mas queremos escucharte decir esto de ti! ¿Entiendes?- Miguel levanta su cabeza, Su padre mira a sus hijos.

¡Lo…si…en…to!- les dice, Leonardo le dice.

¿Por eso Mike no me mirabas a los ojos antes, cuando te hablaba? ¿Sentías vergüenza? –le pregunta Leo, Mike asiente

¡Si… Leo.. .per…do…na…me!- Leonardo lo abraza y ahora entiende porque su hermano lo ignoraba las primeras veces, no le negaba la mirada por rencor, sino por que Mike sentía que le había fallado a Leonardo y esa culpa le impedía verlo a los ojos.

¡Mike, te amo mucho hermano!- le dice y lo atrae a su pecho. Los demás los miran con ternura

¡**Hola! Aquí les va otro capitulo, tres mas y se acaba la historia… ¡bye, Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**El secuestro de Mike **

**El día siguiente, estaban las tortugas entrenando bajo la supervisión de Splinter. Estaban practicando sus katas.**

¡Salto de Dragón Leonardo!- ordena Splinter.

¡Hai!- responde Leo y da un espectacular salto hacia atrás.

¡Salto de Dragón Rafael!

¡Hai!- y Rafa hace lo mismo.

¡Salto de Dragón Dónatelo!- ordena por ultimo.

¡Hai!- Y Donny finaliza la ronda. En ese momento entra Mike con su muleta y observa el entrenamiento de sus hermanos.

¡Bien hijos! Terminamos con el calentamiento- dice su padre- ahora Leonardo toma tu espada y practica Ken Jutsu, Tu Rafael haz el tanto jutsu y Dónatelo toma una vara corta y practica tambo jutsu – les ordena a sus discípulos- esta ronda quiero que la realicen en 10 minutos, cuando finalicen practiquen con las técnicas de Ju tai jutsu, gyaku waza, nage waza., Shire waza y sutemi waza ¿entendido?

¡Si, sensei!- dicen al mismo tiempo sus hijos, toman sus armas y comienzan la practica. Mike quien observa, se acerca a su padre y le pregunta:

¡Sen… sei!- su padre lo mira

¡Buen día, hijo mío!- le palmea tiernamente la cabeza- ¿quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

¡Buen…día! ¡No!- niega con la cabeza, sus hermanos mientras entrenan lo observan- ¿pu…edo…entre…nar…tam…bien?- le pregunta con dificultad, su padre lo mira con ternura y le responde.

Miguel Ángel, no creo que sea conveniente que entrenes todavía, hijo- Mike lo mira con ojos de cachorro.

¡Pe…ro…pue…do…pa…dre! ¡me…pue-do- pa-rar!- deja la muleta- ¿ves?- sus hermanos se le acercan.

Hijo mió, se que puedes pararte, pero lo movimientos son muy bruscos y toscos, y no creo conveniente para ti que hagas estos movimientos, no todavía- lo trata de disuadir, Miguel vuelve a la carga. Sus hermanos dejan de entrenar

¡No!...yo- pue-do- toma su muleta y se dirige a la mesa de armas y toma una suriken con dificultad- ¡pue-do…tomar…ar-mas! ¡mi-ren! ¡Yo…pu-edo-en-tre-nar! ¡ha, ah!- jadea por tratar de hablar rápido y finaliza un poco molesto.

¡Mike!- lo llama Rafa- ¡El sensei tiene razón!- Mike le da una mirada de rencor- hazle caso aun no estas preparado- además estas muy débil y te vas a lastimar- Mike al escuchar la palabra " débil" lo hace enfadar y le quita su mano a Rafael de manera muy brusca llamando la atención de los demás.

¡yo...no...soy de-bil!- pue-do ha-cer-lo! No en...tien...den?- Mike le grita muy groseramente a Rafael y este se enfada. Reacciona muy mal y empuja a Mike al suelo, olvidando su condición

¡Óyeme! ¡A mi no me tratas así!- Mike lo mira furioso, Leonardo se acerca a Mike y encara a Rafael.

¡Pero rafa! ¿Que hiciste?- se pone de lado del menor- ¡No ves que esta delicado, podrías haberlo lastimado! - rafa reacciona y enseguida se disculpa.

¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, Leo, se me olvido de que Mike es frágil!- se lamenta Rafa, pero el menor, al escucharlos, se levanta rápidamente llamando la atención de todos.

¡No! ¡Yo no soy de-li-ca-do...ni fra-gil! -los mira furioso y enseguida se pone en guardia pero con mucha dificultad- ¿Qué te pa-sa ?. ¿Qui…res pe...lear...Ra-fa-el? ah...ah en-ton-ces...pe..lea! -trata de hablar rápido y respira agitadamente. Su familia lo mira atónita. Donny interviene

¡Pero Mike! ¿Que te pasa? ¡Tú no te comportas así, Cálmate!-le dice el genio tomándolo de los hombros, Miguel le quita las manos con violencia y se enfada mucho mas.

¡Yo qui-ro en-tre-nar!-les grita su sensei le pone un alto

¡Miguel Ángel! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡No entrenaras, obedece!- lo regaña

¡No! Qui...e...ro...en...tre...nar!- le grita con ira a su padre. El sensei abre sus ojos muy sorprendido por la reacción del menor. Sus hermanos no pueden creer su actitud.

¡Qui-ero ha-cer- lo como lo ha-cia an-tes por...que no me en-tienden ah-ah!-lo dice entre jadeos dejando salir toda su angustia, cierra fuertemente sus puños con ira y dolor. Su familia lo mira y lo entiende, Leo se acerca al menor y le dice.

Miguel, por favor, entendemos como te sientes, se que quieres entrenar como antes. Se que estas mejor y eso a nosotros nos enorgullece, pero entiende que aun te falta mucho para recuperarte por completo- Mike lo mira ya mas calmado- queremos cuidarte, no queremos que entrenes y te lastimes. No te enfades por esto. Por ahora hermano enfócate en realizar los ejercicios de rehabilitación y cuando estés en mejores condiciones, entrenaras pero todo a su debido tiempo, ¿Entiendes?- Miguel da un suspiro y finalmente se da por vencido y asiente

Es...ta...bien...Leo...nar...do como di-gas- le da una sonrisa- ¡Es...pe...rare!- se acerca a su padre y agachando la cabeza le pide perdón.

¡Lo si-ento pa-pa!- Splinter le da una sonrisa y le acaricia su cabeza ¡Per...don...por...gri...tarte!

Descuida mi pequeño, lo se, se como te sientes, entiendo muy bien, que quieres ser como eras antes, pero lo serás muy pronto, si sigues con tus ejercicios

¡Si...pa...pa!-el menor se acerca a Rafa

¡Ra...fa...el...per-do-name por ser gro-se-ro!- el gruñón le da un ligero coscorrón.

¡Descuida enano! ¡Te perdono, si tu me perdonas a mi por empujarte!- Miguel asiente con una sonrisa- además me sorprendiste enano endemoniado- el menor abre los ojos- si que das miedo cuando te enfadas ¿eh?

¿Te a-sus-tas-te rafa?- le pregunta con asombro

¡Si me diste "meiyo" ja ja!-le palmea la espalda, Mike le sonríe. Los demás los observan ya más tranquilos.

¡Bien, hijos míos!- los llama su padre-ya que esta todo arreglado, retomen su entrenamiento- les ordena.

¡Si, sensei!-responden los tres

Tu Miguel Ángel, ven conmigo, té preparare tu desayuno

¡Si...pa!-responde y el sensei se retira hacia la cocina. Sus hermanos se ponen a entrenar nuevamente y Mike se va hacia la mesa de armas, deja la suriken, pero cuando ve que nadie lo vigila, la vuelve a tomar y agarra otras tres y las guarda en su bolsillo. Luego se dirige a la cocina.

**Sus hermanos que practican sus katas, comentan entre ellos.**

Yo me pregunto- habla Donny, los demás lo miran- ¿como hizo Mike  
>para levantarse tan rápido?, digo, me sorprendió su actitud, jamás lo vi tan enfadado<p>

Si, ni que lo digas Donny, generalmente cuando peleo con el, Mike jamás reacciona así, creo que lo hice enfadar mucho, es la primera vez que me enfrenta de esa manera.

De verdad que estaba muy molesto, se levanto y se puso en guardia tan rápido que me hizo olvidar de que esta discapacitado es mas no lo parecía- opina Dónatelo, Rafa asiente.

Es el factor "ira"- comenta Leonardo, sus hermanos lo miran

¿Factor ira?- pregunta rafa

Si, cuando el sensei le prohibió los entrenamientos, y tu lo llamaste "débil" y yo le dije "delicado" a Mike esto lo hizo enfadar y también por el hecho de que esta "deprimido" le provoco una reacción de ira que le aumento su fuerza y esto lo hizo levantarse- termina el líder

¡Oye Leo, esas son mis líneas!-protesta el genio- es verdad en lo que dices, muchas veces la ira nos hace sacar fortaleza donde no tenemos

¿O sea como pasa conmigo?- pregunta Rafa

Si rafita, auque contigo es muy diferente- responde Leo- tu siempre estas con ira, eso ya forma parte de tu naturaleza- le dice con ironía

¡Ja, ja Leonardo! – contesta el gruñón- se que forma parte de "mi naturaleza" pero también esta ira que yo siento me la provocan, en su mayoría, "ciertas personas" , que en este momento no voy a "nombrar"- lo mira de reojo a Leo , el niega con la cabeza.

Si, lo "sabemos" Rafa- contesta igual Donny- pero con Miguel es muy diferente, el por su forma de ser tan sensible, estos "ataques de ira" no los tiene nunca y cuando se lo provoca como hoy, es lógico que reaccionara así- sus hermanos asienten.

Bueno si en ese caso, estos "ataques de ira" le sirven para mejorar su condición física, bienvenidas sean ¿no?- comenta Rafa- seria genial provocárselas mas seguido- cruje sus dedos con malicia, Leonardo capto la "indirecta" e interviene.

Si, hermano, pero mejor no provocarlo…si no quieres resultar "mortalmente herido" al intentarlo- le dice con una sonrisa.

Auque no es mala idea- comenta Donny- seria un buen "espectáculo" ver como Mike te muele a "golpes", Rafita, ja, ja, ja- se ríe.

Ja, ja, ja muy gracioso cerebrito- y los tres hermanos continúan su entrenamiento.

**Después de almorzar cada una de las tortugas se encontraba descansando en sus respectivas habitaciones. Miguel Ángel estaba en su cuarto preparándose para ir a la casa de April. Termina de vestirse lentamente y enciende su equipo de audio, sube el volumen y escucha su música favorita.**

"Karma police arrest

this man he talks in math

he buzzes like a fridge

he's like a detuned radio

Karma police arrest this girl

her hitler hairdo is making me feel ill

and we have crashed her party"

**Mientras la escucha, Mike canta la canción un poco mas pausado. Leatherhead le había recomendado el canto, para que pudiera entrenar sus cuerdas vocales.**

"This is what you get

this is what you get

this is what you get when you mess with us

Karma police i've given it all"

"this is what you get, this-is what you get , thi-is what you gen when you me-ss with us kra-ma po-li-ce ive gi-ven it all"- **canta lo ****mas****pausado**** posible, su voz es muy Hermosa Para el canto, su ****música****sigue****sonando****. **

"i can and it's not enough

i've given it all i can

but we're still on the payroll

This is what you get

this is what you get

this is what you get when you mess with us

(phew) for a minute there i lost myself,

i lost myself"

**Mientras el tema termina, Mike saca de entre sus ropas las suriken que había traído a escondidas. Las toma y se para enfrente a un poste de madera. Se aleja unos pasos y con su mano izquierda arroja la primera: falla al blanco, tira la siguiente… también falla. Se vuelve a concentrar y arroja la ultima… ¡Da en el blanco!**

**Muy contento las vuelve a tomar y las arroja nuevamente ya mas concentrado. Acierta a todas sin ningún problema. Las vuelve a buscar y ahora lo intenta con su mano derecha. Cierra sus ojos concentrándose lo más posible, su mano derecha esta mas paralizada que la izquierda, pero Miguel lo intentara también con esta. La toma con un poco de dificultad, arroja la primera y no le atina. **

**Lo intenta con la segunda suriken, la arroja, y también falla. Mike sacude su mano y toma la tercera estrella… toma impulso…y la arroja… este dio en el blanco. El travieso ya con mas animo, las vuelve a tomar y las vuelve a arrojar con éxito. Esto lo hace repetidas veces. Mike no puede creer su avance, recoge las estrellas y deja una incrustada en el poste, como prueba de su progreso.**

**Miguel se dirige a su equipo y cambia de disco. Empieza otra de sus bandas favoritas.**

On a cobweb afternoon  
>in a room full of emptiness<br>by a freeway i confess  
>i was lost in the pages<br>of a book full of death  
>reading how we'll die alone<br>and if we're good we'll lay to rest  
>anywhere we want to go<br>Chorus

**Su música suena y se dirige hacia una cómoda, saca del mueble sus preciados chacos y se pone a entrenar con ellas. Toma una de las armas y la levanta hacia delante, las eleva y empieza a practicar el "jodan yama- gamae"**

"in your house i long to be  
>room by room patiently<br>i'll wait for you there  
>like a stone<br>i'll wait for you there"

**Lo logra con un poco de dificultad, el movimiento es lento pero muy efectivo.**

alone  
>On my deathbed i will pray<br>to the gods and the angels  
>like a pagan to anyone<br>who will take me to heaven  
>to a place i recall<br>i was there so long ago  
>the sky was bruised<br>the wine was bled  
>and there you led me on<br>Chorus

**Ahora, coloca sus manos al costado de sus caderas y emplea la técnica "chudan yama-gamae". El movimiento es más brusco que el anterior, pero el ninja anaranjado lo hace mas pausado, la hace sin daños. Lo ejecuta tres veces.**

In your house I long to be  
>room by room patiently<br>I'll wait for you there  
>like a stone<br>I'll wait for you there  
>alone<br>alone  
>And on I read<br>until the day was gone  
>and I sat in regret<br>of all the things I've done  
>for all that I've blessed<br>and all that I've wronged  
>in dreams until my death<br>I will wander on  
>Chorus<p>

**Por ultimo, Mike toma el nunchaku solo con su mano derecha y ejecuta el "sokumen jodan gamae" este es mas difícil para el debido a que tiene que tomar el extremo del chaco con su mano derecha. El ninja lo intenta pero es mas difícil y se golpea con su arma. Se cae al suelo y la levanta. Lo vuelve a intentar.**

in your house i long to be  
>room by room patiently<br>i'll wait for you there  
>like a stone<br>i'll wait for you there  
>alone<br>alone

**Mike se concentra aun mas…y después de tres intentos fallidos, lo logra. Mas que satisfecho, continua con su entrenamiento. **

**Miguel Ángel seguía practicando sus katas hasta que sintió que tocaban su puerta.**

¿Mike estas ahi, hermano?- **es Leonardo, al escucharlo Mike guarda rápidamente sus armas y las suriken debajo de su cama. Mike desde hace 3 semanas atrás que volvió a dormir solo en su habitación. Y en ese lapso de tiempo se encerraba en su cuarto para entrenar en secreto. Cuando finalmente pudo volver a manipular sus chacos, retomo solo su entrenamiento, a escondidas de su familia. Como obtuvo avances, pidió entrenar nuevamente para poder darle a su familia una grata sorpresa, pero como no le dieron permiso tuvo que desistir.  
><strong>.

¿Mike, estas bien hermanito?- Leonardo sigue insistiendo, Miguel se apura en abrir pero se detiene a sacar la suriken que quedo incrustada en el tronco, la saca y la guarda en su bolsillo. Mike finalmente abre la puerta y se encuentra con un Leonardo bastante enojado y cruzado de brazos.

¡Mike! ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no cierres con llave?- le regaña

¡Per-don Leo...nar...do!-se disculpa con una sonrisa. Leo sigue molesto

¡Si, si discúlpate como siempre lo haces! ¡Pero ya te lo dije, no quiero que te encierres en tu cuarto, te puedes desmayar y nosotros ni estaríamos enterados!- le reprocha

¡Lo si...ento Leo, no lo vu...elvo hacer si?- le dice y se tira en sus brazos- ¡No te e...no...jes!- lo mira con sus ojitos de "perrito regañado" y Leo al verlo fue comprado por tal acción y se le pasa el enojo.

¡Esta bien mike! , ¡Esta bien!- lo mira de reojo- es que me preocupo por ti- le palmea la cabeza- los hermanos de sueltan.

Dime, Mike ¿Me pregunto que tanto haces encerrado?- le pregunta, Mike se hace el tonto y se encoje de hombros.

¡Yo na...da!- Leo lo mira de costado y duda. Leonardo no es nadie fácil de engañar ni menos de ocultarle cosas. Sospecha algo y con una sonrisa maliciosa le dice a su hermanito.

¿Nada?- se le acerca con picardía- A mi me parece que si- Mike se la ve venir.

¡No Leo-nar-do! ¡No ha...go Na...da!- le responde y se va despacio hacia atrás – el líder lo mira con maldad

¡Aja, Hermanito te descubrí!- Mike salta hacia atrás- ¡Se que algo me ocultas! ¡Dímelo!- le sonríe

¡No!-Leo lo toma de atrás y pasa sus manos por la cintura de Mike, el menor se alarma por la suriken que tiene en su bolsillo.

¡Vamos mike! ¡Dímelo!

¡No! ¡Es na-da… Leo!- y de repente Leonardo lo tira a la cama y se echa encima de el y comienza a " torturarlo"

¡Jajajaja! ¡Leo...no jajaja!- le hace cosquillas al menor.

¡Que ocultas Mike, Dime!- el menor se retuerce de risa- ¡Vamos hermanito, esto se puede prolongar por horas!

¡Jajajaja! ¡Ya no! Jajaja

Dónatelo y Rafael que pasaban por allí, escucharon las risas y curiosos, entran a la habitación.

¿Que le haces Leo?- pregunta el genio divertido, el se levanta y le responde

Lo que sucede Donny, es que nuestro hermanito nos esta ocultando algo. Se encierra en su habitación y no me quiere decir que trama- le dice guiñándole el ojo para que sus hermanos le sigan "el juego". Captan la onda y dónatelo haciéndose el ofendido le pregunta a su hermanito quien esta secándose las lagrimas de risa.

¡Oye es cierto Leo! Desde que volviste a dormir en tu cuarto, casi todos los días te encierras, Mike... ¿que nos estas ocultando, eh?- Mike contesta.

¡Yo...na-da!- y se tapa con sus cobijas

¡O si!- le toca a Rafael- ¿Que tramas enano?- le pregunta con malicia.

¡Na-da. Lo ju...ro!- y se enrolla en las sabanas. Rafa se le tira encima y le trata de quitar las cobijas.

¡Vamos, mike, dilo!

¡No jajaja!- el menor no aguanta la risa, los demás lo ven divertido

¡Vamos chicos! ¡Ayúdenme!- los llama a los dos- ¡si no quiere decirlo, se lo sacaremos a la fuerza!

¡De acuerdo!- dicen ambos- y Leo y Donny también se tiran a la cama del menor. Rafael toma los brazos de Miguel y los tira suavemente hacia atrás, Dónatelo lo sujeta de las piernas y Leonardo le hace cosquillas en las axilas, los costados de la cadera y atrás de las rodillas. Los puntos " débiles" de Miguel Ángel lo hacen doblar de la risa.

¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ya no!...¡por fa-vor! !jajaja!

¡Dilo, Mike, solo dilo!- lo " amenaza" rafa. El sensei que esta en la puerta con una sonrisa ve la escena y negando con la cabeza dice:

¡Abusivos!- y así pasan una agradable tarde entre hermanos.

**Ya en el anochecer las tortugas, Leatherhead y el sensei, llegan a la casa de April. Como es primavera las tortugas están vestidas muy ligero salvo Mike quien para tapar su medio cuerpo paralizado usa una campera y pantalón tipo militar muy holgados de color verde claro y una sudadera anaranjada debajo, lo completa con unas tenis blancas. Esa ropa tan grande lo hace ver más pequeño de lo que realmente es. Mike se ayuda con su muleta para caminar.**

Al llegar son recibidos por la pelirroja.

¡Hola chicos!, ¿como han estado?

¡Bien, april!-contestan, la chica se acerca a Mike, quien esta sorprendido por la decoración del lugar, parece una fiesta de cumpleaños.

¿Como has estado, Mike?

¡Muy...bi-en April!- responde y pregunta- por que los glo...bos April?- la chica sonriente le responde

¡Es que quería celebrar con una fiesta por tu milagrosa recuperación, amigo!- el menor se contenta por el gesto de su amiga y la abraza.

¡Gra-cias april!- ambos se sueltan y la chica le ordena a su novio

¡Casey, pon música, por favor!

¡A la orden, nena!- y el guerrero pone música muy alegre. La fiesta comienza y se lleva con relativa calma.

Llega la noche y Leatherhead con la ayuda del genio le quitan el yeso de la cabeza a Mike. Al hacerlo el menor siente un mareo y Donny le de "aire" con una revista.

¿Como te sientes amiguito?- pregunta el cocodrilo.

¡Me si-en-to ma...reado!-se agarra la cabeza

Es lógico, hermano- responde Donny- al llevar el yeso en tu cabeza por 6 meses te provoco sentir una presión que contenía a tu cráneo para facilitar la sanacion de tus huesos y al quitártelo la presión del cerebro fue liberada y esto te provoca mareos, pero ya se te pasara- lo conforta.

¡Gra-cias chi...cos!- les agradece. Casey se acerca ofreciendo pastel.

¿Alguien desea pastel de chocolate?- Miguel al oírlo estira su mano izquierda para tomar su porción, pero el guerrero le retira la bandeja. Mike lo mira desencajado.  
>¡Ah, ah! Mike- le dice Casey- tómalo con tu mano derecha. El chico capta el mensaje y sonriente toma la porción con su mano derecha, auque le cueste tomarlo lo logra.<p>

¡Muy bien Casey! - lo felicita el cocodrilo- estuviste muy bien en motivarlo, así le será mas fácil tratar de mover su mano derecha.

¡Gracias leatherhead!- responde Casey

¡Así es fácil de motivar a Mike, todo lo que sea comida es bienvenido! - Comenta rafa, Mike le saca la lengua y se levanta del sillón pero enseguida le viene otro mareo, Leo lo sujeta para que no se caiga.

¿Otro mareo, hermanito?- le pregunta.

Si...-se agarra la cabeza.

¿Hijo, por que mejor no te acuestas? el mareo se te pasaría mas rápido- propone su padre

Si tie-nes ra...zon, pa-dre- se acuesta en el sillón

Mike, mejor te acuéstate en mi cama, Así descansaras mejor- le ofrece April

Buena idea amiga- dice Leo- a ver Miguel, te acompaño arriba- junto con Donny lo llevan arriba, lo acuestan y enseguida Mike se relaja hasta que se duerme. Sus hermanos lo arropan y lo dejan solo, bajan.

¿Se acostó?- pregunta Splinter

Si, padre además se quedo dormido- contesta Leonardo

Se ve que estaba muy cansado- comenta Donny

¡Oye, Rafa!- lo llama Casey- ¿te prendes a una ronda de cervezas? ¡Compre unas alemanas que están muy buenas!- abre una y Rafa se tienta.

¡Oh! , casey sabes cuando...- iba a contestar que si pero cuando ve las "fulminantes miradas" que le lanzan Leo, Donny y el sensei, traga saliva y responde.

¡Esteeeee! ¡Mejor...no Casey, será otro día!- responde mirando a su Familia.

¡Oh! Vamos Rafa! si tu eres el que me...!blummmm! De repente se escucha una explosión.

¡¿Que rayos fue eso?- pregunta Donny y todos los presentes se dirigen hacia la ventana.

¡El edificio del frente esta en llamas!- responde April asustada y enseguida se escuchan gritos de auxilio.

¡Mi bebe! ¡Mi bebe!- grita una horrorizada mujer- ¡que alguien me ayudeeee! - los chicos se ponen en alerta.

¿Sensei?- dicen las tortugas

¡Si hijos vallamos a ayudar cuanto antes!- y el sensei salta hacia la ventana y los chicos van con el.

¿Casey, Leatherhead vienen?- pregunta Rafa

¡Ni que lo digas hermano!- responde Casey y van a ayudar también

¡April!- la llama el líder

¿Dime, Leo?

¿Puedes quedarte con Mike?- pregunta

¡Por supuesto, ve tranquilo!

¡Gracias, amiga!- y Leo salta por la ventana. La pelirroja sube rápidamente hacia arriba y al entrar se encuentra con Mike quien se despertó asustado.

¿A...pril...que fue eso?- pregunta asustado. La chica se acerca y lo abraza.

Hubo una explosión, Mike, en el edificio del frente- cierra la ventana del dormitorio- pero no temas

¿Hay he-ri-dos?- pregunta preocupado

No lo se, pero los demás fueron a ayudar

¡co...mo qui-sie...ra.a...ayudar tam-bien!- le comenta

Si, lo se amigo-le acaricia la mejilla-pero no te preocupes ellos se encargaran de todo, tu vuelve a dormir.

Si, co-mo di...gas- y se vuelve a acostar.

**Mientras que en el edificio, los demás entran al lugar y ven que solo unos de los pisos esta parcialmente destruido hay poco fuego pero el humo que emana es suficiente como para asfixiar a alguien. Las tortugas recorren el lugar y de pronto sienten un llanto, siguen el llanto de un bebe y lo encuentran sobre una cama. Afortunadamente el niño se encuentra bien. Dónatelo toma al bebe y lo lleva rápidamente hacia afuera. Los demás recorren el lugar y rescatan a 5 personas desmayadas. Afortunadamente están sanas y salvas.**

¿Qué rayos abra sucedido aquí?- pregunta Rafael.

Parece que fue una explosión que provino de una de las habitaciones- contesta Splinter.

Los chicos recorriendo el lugar en busca de más victimas, siguen hasta que escuchan la sirena de los bomberos.

¡La policía!- grita Leo- ¡Rápido, salgamos de aquí!- y todos levantan a las victimas y las sacan por atrás del edificio.

**Mientras que en lo de April. La chica observa por la ventana la llegada de los bomberos** **y la policía.**

¡Vaya, ya era hora que llegaran!- se queja- espero que los chicos estén bien y no hallan sido vistos- dice para si misma. De golpe siente un ruido y se da vuelta. Muy asustada, ven entrar a sus "nuevos invitados".

¡Ah! ¿Que quieren?- pregunta muy asustada. Tres Ninjas del pie la rodean

¿Donde están las tortugas?- la arrinconan contra la pared- ¡Responde!- la amenazan con una espada.

¡No..n...no es...están a...aquí!- cierra los ojos.

¡Ah, mejor así!- dice un ninja y la dejan inconciente de un golpe.

**Mike, que se estaba por dormir nuevamente, se despierta bruscamente, siente un ruido y trata de levantarse pero un nuevo mareo aun más fuerte le impide moverse.  
>Apoya su cabeza y llama a la pelirroja<br>**  
>¡A...a-prilll! Es...tas...bi-en?- pregunta siente un ruido, pero enseguida su instinto ninja lo pone en alerta. Gira su cabeza y ve acercársele desde la ventana, una enorme sombra negra.<p>

¿Quien...es?- pregunta dudoso. Esa sombra se le acerca con una risa maliciosa y al ver quien es, Miguel mira asustado con el seño fruncido.

¡Jajaja, hola tortuguita!... ¡Al fin te dejan solo para mi!

¡H...Hun!- dice con furia

**El grandote lo toma del cuello de la chaqueta y lo saca salvajemente de la cama**.

¡Hola payaso!- lo atrae hacia su cara, Miguel Ángel ni se mueve- ¿sabes? ¡Voy a inaugurar un circo y necesito un animador!- Mike lo mira con furia- ¿No te gustaría animar mi circo, eh?- lo mira amenazante- Pero te preocupes, serás mi estrella principal, ¡Te lo garantizo, jajaja! - Y golpea salvajemente a Mike y lo deja inconciente.

Las tortugas y los demás después de rescatar a las victimas, se encuentran escondidos detrás de un contenedor, por fortuna, no fueron vistos por nadie. Dónatelo le entrega el bebe a Casey para que se lo regrese a la madre. Casey lo hace y es llenado de besos y abrazos por la sufrida madre.

¡Gracias, muchas gracias! ¡Salvo a mi bebe!-

Por favor, señora, no es nada- dice avergonzado

¡Como no! ¡Usted salvo la vida de mi niño!-

Y también a cinco personas mas- comenta un policía- ¡Es usted un héroe!- lo felicita el hombre

¡No, fue nada por favor!- dice el guerrero muy apenado.

¡Esto no tiene chiste!- se queja Rafael- ¡Todos hacemos el trabajo y este loco se lleva todos los créditos!- las tortugas observan sonrientes. Casey se pone serio y le pregunta a la mujer lo sucedido.

Señora. ..¿Puede decirme que fue lo que paso?- la mujer responde.

Fue horrible, señor- lo mira aterrada- fueron unos hombres, entraron a mi hogar, me sacaron a la fuerza y después volaron el piso- la mujer llora- ¡No pude hacer nada!

¡¿Unos hombres?- las tortugas están atentas- ¿como eran, los recuerda?

Si eran muy extraños, estaban vestidos de negro y no se les veía la cara, estaban completamente cubiertas con mascaras- las tortugas al escucharla se ponen en alerta.

¡Ninjas del pie!- dice Splinter.

¡Malditos! como fueron capaces de... - Pero Rafael para al tener un mal presentimiento, los demás se miran entre ellos y alarmados dicen

¡April, Miguel Ángel!- gritan asustados y rápidamente regresan al departamento.

Llegan velozmente y se asustan al ver a la pelirroja tirada en el suelo.

¡April, april responde!- la sacude Casey.

Los chicos se dirigen arriba y se asustan al no ver a Mike.

¡Mikeee!- gritan su familia y vuelven a bajar. La chica reacciona

Los chicos bajan y ven que la pelirroja despierta. Leo la interroga.

¿April, que sucedió?- la chica responde un poco aturdida.

Fu...fueron los ninjas del pie, me atacaron- lo mira asustada- Hun se llevo a Mike, ¡No pude detenerlo!, ¡Lo siento!- April se agarra la cabeza angustiada. Rafael golpea el mueble con rabia.

¡Malditos! ¡Todo fue una trampa!- Rafael tira el mueble- ¡Todo fue a propósito para mantenernos alejados! ¡Mierda!

¡Pobre, Mike lo van a matar!- se angustia Dónatelo.

¡Calma, hijos, calma!- pone orden el sensei- con ponernos histéricos no ayudaremos a Miguel Ángel- los demás se calman- lo que debemos hacer es esperar, de seguro ellos estarán planeando una trampa, debemos mantener la cabeza fría y esperar a que ellos den el primer paso- el sensei se sienta y muy preocupado se agarra la cabeza.

Lo que no me explico, es como esos desgraciados se enteraron del estado de Mike- comenta Casey- ¿Cómo lo supieron?- Las tortugas piensan y recuerdan la pequeña conversación que mantuvieron después de salvar al anciano y caen en cuentas.

¡NO! ¡Maldición!- grita Leonardo- ¡Nos deben haber escuchado hablar!- choca sus puños- quizás un ninja estaba escondido y nos escucho hablar… ¡Maldita sea, fuimos descuidados!

¡Tranquilo, Leonardo!- lo calma su padre- no es el momento de reproches, debemos pensar en una estrategia para rescatar a Miguel Ángel. Leonardo cierra fuertemente sus ojos y rendido sube rápidamente hacia arriba. Trata de contener su furia y mantener la calma. Mira hacia la cama y encuentra una nota, la toma y la lee:

"_**malditos fenómenos, si quieren ver con vida a este estupido hermano suyo, deberán traerme las joyas que le pertenecen al anciano que ustedes ayudaron la otra vez. Si en un plazo de 24 horas no me las entregan, me veré obligado a diseccionar vivo a este inválido payaso. Su vida depende de ello, no la desperdicien.**_

_**Su buen amigo, Hun" **_

**Leonardo termina de leer y arruga el papel tirándolo al piso y con los ojos llenos de furia dice:**

"Esto esta por verse Hun"

**¡Hello my Frieds! Aquí les traigo el capitulo numero 8, es mas largo que el anterior y los últimos dos seran de igual de extensos. Les agradezco, como siempre su apoyo y nos vemos en la proxima entrega. ¡Bye, bye!**

**Y de yapa….aqui les explico las tecnicas que las tortu utilizan en este capitulo y que de ahora en mas las utilizare en mis próximos fics. Estas tecnicas son reales.**

**Tanbo Jutsu**. Técnicas con baston corto (45 cm)  
><strong>Tanto Jutsu<strong>. Técnicas con cuchillo

**Ken Jutsu.** Técnicas con bokken y sable

**-Jodan yama-gamae** (Posición de la montaña a nivel alto)  
>El nunchaku se sostiene delante del cuerpo por los extremos de los palos y la porción de cuerda se emplea para defender ataques a nivel alto. Después de parar, los palos pueden cruzarse para enredar el arma o una parte del cuerpo o miembro del adversario.<p>

**- Chüdan yama-gamae **(Posición de la montaña a nivel medio)  
>Esta técnica es similar a jódan yama-gamae anteriormente descrita ,excepto en que las manos se hallan situadas delante de las caderas. La cuerda del nunchaku se emplea para defender ataques a nivel medio y los palos pueden cruzarse inmediatamente después de parar, a fin de atrapar el arma o miembro de un adversario<p>

**Sokumen jódan gamae** (Posición superior de flanco)  
>Sosteniendo con la mano derecha el extremo de uno de los palos, hacer oscilar el nunchaku eleván¬dolo por delante del costado derecho y por encima del hombro de ese mismo lado, atrapando con la mano izquierda el palo contrario por debajo de la cara inferior del brazo derecho. Esta posición ofrece protección para el costado mientras que también sirve como posición de atención desde la cual puede ejecutarse un ataque a la cabeza de un adversario haciendo oscilar el nunchaku hacia abajo con una sacudida de la muñeca derecha.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Todo por mi hermano**

**En una oscura y fría habitación de un viejo depósito se encuentra atado de manos Miguel Ángel. La tortuga se encuentra colgada y atada a un poste de madera. Mike siente algo frió recorrer su cuerpo y lo hace despertar. Al abrir los ojos se encuentra cara a cara con su captor.**

Hun lo mira con sus ojos malévolos. El gigante le dedica una sonrisa macabra y acercándose lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo acerca mas a el.

Por fin despiertas, fenómeno-Mike solo atina a mirarlo con desprecio- te tuve que dar una " pequeña" ducha para que despertaras- Mike esta empapado- ¿que te parece este lugar?- le pregunta con burla- la tortuga mira rondando los ojos- ¿no te parece un lugar muy " apropiado" para montar el "espectáculo" que tu y tus hermanos animaran?- Mike le sostiene la mirada.

¡OH, vamos tortuguita! ¿No vas a contestarme siquiera?- el chico ni habré la boca, Hun lo toma del cuello- ¿o es que también tienes paralizada la lengua?- Mike ni se inmuta. El grandote le aprieta el cuello, Miguel da un gemido.

¡¿No vas a contestarme?- se impacienta- ¡Mmmm! ¿Tienes miedo? ¿O de verdad estas completamente paralizado?- Hun levanta su puño- ¡vamos a probarlo!- y da un puñetazo pero justo se detiene a centímetros de la cara de Mike, la tortuga ni pestañea.

¡Parece que si!- lo atrae mas a el- ¡esto es excelente! ¿Sabes? ¡Voy a disfrutar tanto cuando tus hermanos vengan por ti y te encuentren casi moribundo!- Mike frunce el seño con ira- ¡y mas cuando tu veas como voy a destrozarlos uno por uno y tu no puedas hacer nada para ayudarlos! ¡Jajaja!- Mike se enfurece- ¡si, Payaso! ¡Maldecirás el día en que te quedaste paralítico de por vida! ¡Jajaja! Si serán un patético espectáculo tu y tus bastardos hermanos- el ninja anaranjado no soporta mas las palabras de Hun y le lanza un " asqueroso" escupitajo en medio de los ojos del gradote

¡Pujjj!- Hun se limpia la saliva y totalmente furioso por la acción de Mike, le aprieta el cuello hasta dejarlo sin aire.

¡Malditos seas! ¡Egendrooo!

¡Mmmm!- Mike da un gemido de dolor.

**¡No voy a esperar mucho para acabar contigo fenómeno!-**sus ojos se hierven de furia- ¡voy a empezar ahora!- y comienza a golpear salvajemente a Mike.

**Mientras que en el departamento de April **

**Han pasado 8 horas del secuestro del menor de la familia y las tortugas y sus amigos están planificando una estrategia de rescate. Leatherhead a regresado a su hogar, en busca de mas medicamentos para Mike, en el caso de si es rescatado darle tratamiento apropiado en causa de trauma. Los demás siguen con el plan.  
><strong>  
>¿Donny, ya lo has localizado?- pregunta Leo<p>

Si, por el rastreador que Mike tenia en su caparazón lo pude localizar- responde el genio- están según por lo que veo en el monitor, en la rivera del río, no es muy lejos de aquí. Casey curioso pregunta.

¿Mike tenia un rastreador en su caparazón?- pregunta extrañado- ¿por que no en su celular?- el genio responde.

Es que después del día del accidente, me pareció mejor que todos lleváramos puesto el rastreador encima de nuestro cuerpo- le responde sin dejar de mirar el monitor- como la ultima vez no lo localizamos rápido y solo ubique su celular, ¡fue una muy triste experiencia y no estamos dispuestos a pasar por lo mismo otra vez!

Y además- continua Rafa- cuando Mike dejo la silla y comenzó a caminar con la muleta, se fue a caminar una madrugada sin que nos diéramos cuenta y se perdió.

¿Se perdió?- pregunta April

Si, ya sabes debido a las secuelas de su accidente- continua Leo- Mike no recordó el camino de regreso y no pudo volver por su cuenta- los demás lo miran.

Si, fue una experiencia horrible…. para el y para nosotros- Recuerda Rafael- yo lo encontré varias horas después, muy asustado

**Flash back: Dos meses antes...**

**Miguel Ángel después de recuperar la movilidad y el equilibrio de su cuerpo, comenzó a caminar ayudado por una muleta. Iban pasando los días y mejoraba cada vez más. Una madrugada Mike no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba muy emocionado como para dormir. El estaba muy asombrado por su progreso y poco a poco volvía a ser el de antes. Esa noche debido a que se encontraba muy feliz, decidió ir a dar una vuelta, se levanto muy despacio y sin hacer ruido, ya que Leonardo se encontraba durmiendo a su lado.**

Miguel se levanta de la cama, toma su muleta y sale de la habitación. Camina lento y sale de la guarida. El joven recorre las alcantarillas solo, estaba muy feliz, desde hacia mucho tiempo que no salía de la seguridad de su hogar. Era tal su emoción que no se había percatado del tiempo trascurrido, de pronto se da cuenta que se había ahuyentado demasiado de su hogar y emprende el regreso. Pero al hacerlo, Mike se detiene y mirando hacia todos lados, se rasca la cabeza y preocupado se dice.

¿Por don...de vi-ne?- la tortuga mira hacia todos lados y no recuerda el camino de regreso, comienza a desesperarse. Mike se asusta mucho y se enoja consigo mismo ¿como es posible que se halla olvidado como volver a su hogar?, 14 años viviendo y recorriendo el mismo lugar, sabiendo de memoria el camino… sin dudas, algo estaba muy mal. Después de tratar de meditar la situación, piensa en lo que una vez le dijo su buen amigo Leatherhead " **Mike, te puedes recuperar, pero debes comprender que te pueden quedar secuelas de tu accidente**". Miguel recuerda esas palabras y piensa "**¿olvidar el camino de regreso?, ¿será una secuela?**". Sin dudas pero ahora se encuentra tan asustado como para pensar. Entonces el quelonio recuerda lo que le dijo su sensei una vez de cuando era niño: " **si una vez te pierdes, hijo mió, quédate quieto en donde estés y yo iré a buscarte**". Entonces Mike se queda quieto en ese lugar a esperar a que su familia lo encuentre.

**Ya era la mañana y Leonardo se despierta y sale de su habitación. Se dirige al comedor para desayunar, allí se encuentra con su padre y hermanos.**

¡Buenos días!- Saluda

¿Buenos días?- lo mira Rafa-¿Querrás decir, buenas tardes, intrépido?- se burla- te levantaste tarde, Leo son las 7 y media de la mañana- Leonardo ve la hora extrañado.

¿Las 7 y media?- ¡valla, creí que eran las 6! ¡Perdonen!- se disculpa.

¡No te disculpes, llegaste tarde y eso es una falta grave, Leito!- lo acusa Rafa-¿Lo va a castigar, sensei?

"Oye, Rafa"- interviene Donny- ¡Eso no es justo! Leo nunca llega tarde y por ser su primera vez no hay que castigarlo ¿no sensei?- el sensei asiente.

Por ser tu primera vez, hijo, estas disculpado- además, estas tan ocupado en cuidar a tu hermano que terminas muy cansado.

¡Gracias, sensei!- dice Leo

¡Pero no es justo!- protesta Rafa- a todos si llegamos tarde nos castiga, y además si termina muy cansado es por que no nos deja mucho que lo ayudemos con Mike- termina con un bufido.

¡Rafa eso ya lo hablamos antes!- contraataca Leo- yo quise que fuera así, cuidar a Mike es mi responsabilidad y además para mi es una forma de compensar mi error- mira a su hermano- y a parte tu en el primer mes te hiciste cargo de Miguel y yo no te ayude mucho que digamos- termina

Si, pero fue por que yo no te deje hacerlo- lo mira con tristeza- estaba tan enojado contigo que no quería que te acercaras a Mike

Pero eso ya paso, Rafa, ya ustedes se arreglaron y ahora estamos todos juntos, de nuevo- lo dice el genio con una sonrisa.

Si tienes razón, Donny- mira a Leo- esta bien Leonardo, estas disculpado… por hoy, pero no vuelvas a llegar tarde- le dice, Rafa con una sonrisa

¡GRACIAS HERMANITO! ¡Tendré MUY en cuenta tu recomendación!- le contesta el líder con sarcasmo.

Y a propósito, hijo ¿ya se despertó tu hermano?- pregunta el padre. Leonardo lo mira y ve para todos lados.

Cuando me desperté, ya no estaba a mi lado, creí que estaba aquí con ustedes- se levanta de la silla.

Quizás esta en el baño- dice Dónatelo y todos se levantan a buscarlo.

¿Mike, estas ahí?- pregunta Leonardo golpeando la puerta del baño al no sentir respuesta

¡Quizás se desmayo!- responde Rafa asustado y sin mas entran... No esta.

¡No esta!- dice Leo

¿Pero? ¿Y ahora, donde se metió este soquete?- se enoja y preocupa Rafa

¡NO esta en el salón!- grita Donny

¡Ni tampoco en la sala de entrenamiento!- se desespera su padre.

¡ME LLEVA! ¿Dónde CARAJO SE FUE?- se exaspera el gruñón- ¡Que pendej..!

¡Rafael, tu lenguaje!- lo reta Splinter. El se calla

¡Recorramos toda la guarida!- propone Leo y todos comienzan a buscarlo. Recorren y no lo hallan por ningún lado.

¡No esta por aquí!- se preocupa el genio- ¡Debe haber salido a dar una vuelta, lejos de lo permitido!

Igual no debe estar muy lejos de aquí…recorramos las alcantarillas y el que lo encuentre primero, llama a los demás- ordena Splinter y todos emprenden la búsqueda.

**Han pasado 6 horas de su salida y Mike se encuentra sentado en el suelo, por esperar se quedo dormido. Luego se despierta sobresaltado y se levanta, mira para todos lados y no recuerda como llego allí.**

¿Don…de es-toy?- mira con angustia- ¿co-mo lle…gue aquí?- camina despacio y comienza a desesperarse.

¡L…LEOO!- se asusta- ¿don…de es…tas?- camina y de verdad no recuerda como volver- ¿Cómo vu…elvo a ca-sa?- se tira al suelo y se tapa la cara.

¿Alguno encontró, algo?- pregunta Rafa por el celular.

¡Nada!- contesta Leo- ¡No se donde estará!- se preocupa- Splinter y Donny me llamaron y todavía no lo encuentran.

No te preocupes Leo, ya aparecerá- va mas deprisa- después volveré a llamar.

De acuerdo, Rafa- y cuelga el teléfono. Rafael recorre unos 3 kilómetros más.

¡Mike!... ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?- dice para si mismo, camina por otro túnel y siente un sollozo, se aproxima

¿Y eso?- se acerca y allí lo ve…sentado en el suelo, temblando de frió- ¡MIKE!- el menor levanta la cara y cundo lo ve se pone a llorar.

¡Ra…fael!- el gruñón lo abraza con fuerza- ¡Te…nia mie-do!

¡Tranquilo, hermano, tranquilo!- lo abraza con mas fuerza para calmarlo, se separa y lo mira a los ojos muy molesto.

¡Mike! ¿Se puede saber que mierda hacías tan lejos?- el menor lo mira asustado- ¿Cómo carajo llegaste aquí?- Mike agacha la cabeza, si Rafael lo regaña así, es porque se ha asustado mucho.

¡No…se… como lle-gue… no lo re-cuerdo!- se seca las lagrimas- ¡Lo sie…nto!- a Rafael lo conmueve y lo vuelve a abrazar.

¡Esta bien, Miguel, esta bien!- le acaricia la cabeza y se vuelven a separar- ¡Ya no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer! ¡No sabes el susto que nos llevamos!- Mike asiente con la cabeza.

Bueno, volvamos a casa- se levantan del suelo- A ver….Mike, súbete a mi espalda, te llevare- le indica

Yo… pue…do cami-nar Rafa- Rafael se gira molesto

¡Mike, súbete!

No… es-toy can-sado- Dice Mike, Rafael pierde la paciencia

¡Mike, no discutas! ¡Súbete! ¡Ahora!- Mike asiente y se sube al caparazón – Ya caminaste demasiado, debes estar muy cansado- Apenas emprenden la marcha y el menor se queda dormido en su espalda…

¿Mike? Como caminaste….jamás pensé que llegarías tan lejos… ¿Mike?- Al no oir respuesta.

¿Te quedaste dormido, no?- Rafael lo mira- ¡No estoy cansado!- lo imita con la voz y siendo sarcástico- Si como no… - y los dos regresan a la casa.

**Fin de Flash back **

Y Después de ese día, ya Mike no tenia deseos de salir, quedo tan asustado que no lo volvió hacer- les termina de relatar Rafael

Y para que no vuelva a ocurrir por si a Mike se "le olvidara"- comenta el genio- le cree un rastreador y se lo coloque sin que se diera cuenta.

¡Por dios que susto se habrán llevado!- comenta la pelirroja- pero… ¿No seria peligroso si los ninjas de dieran cuenta del rastreador de Mike?- pregunta preocupada.

¡No, Amiga! Tuve la precaución de crear el dispositivo en el mismo color y textura que el caparazón, seria casi imposible que lo descubrieran- contesta Donny.

Bueno si es así y no hay peligro… ¿Cómo haremos para rescatarlo?- cuestiona el peliazul.

Lo que debemos hacer es llegar al lugar, sigilosamente seguir sus movimientos y buscar el lugar justo y el momento para entrar sin ser vistos, es la única manera de hacerlo- propone el líder.

¡Bien ya no perdamos tiempo! ¡Andando! – ordena Splinter y todos emprenden la marcha, pero cuando lo hacen una flecha entra por la ventana, fue arrojada desde afuera.

¡CUIDADO!- grita la pelirroja, todos se agachan y le flecha roza el brazo de Casey.

¡AUCH!- se queja, su amigo se acerca asustado.

¡CASEY! ¿ESTAS BIEN AMIGO?

¡SI!… Rafa… ¡Eso solo me rasgo la remera!- se soba el brazo, Dónatelo se acerca para revisar a su amigo y nota que la flecha viene acompañada por un papel, la toma y la lee. Su hermano Leo se acerca.

¿Qué es eso Dónatelo?- el morado se pone serio.

Es una nota de Hun- dobla el papel- dice que nos da 3 horas para que le entreguemos las joyas… sino mataran a Mike.

¿Pero COMO?- se enfurece Leo- ¡SI NOS HA DADO 24 HORAS PARA ENTREGARLAS! ¡NI SIQUIERA PASARON LAS 24 HORAS!

¡Pues cambiaron de parecer! ¡Aquí nos indica, el lugar y en donde vive ese anciano! Dice que se llama David Morgan y que vive en el Central Park- termina Dónatelo.

¡No puedo creer que ese Hun juegue tan sucio!- opina April.

No debe extrañarle nada señorita O Neil, ¡Ese tipo es un enfermo!- comenta Splinter, Rafael da vueltas alrededor de Leonardo.

¿Que quieren esos miserables? ¿Han capturado a Mike nos tienen a su merced, que quieren lograr con esto?- se enfada Rafael.

¡Nos quieren torturar sicológicamente! ¡Eso quieren!- da en el blanco Dónatelo con los dientes apretados.

¿Entonces que carajo haremos?- replica el ninja rojo. Leonardo con el seño fruncido le responde

Hacer lo que nos pide...le robaremos las joyas a ese pobre anciano...y después se la entregaremos a Hun...es la única manera de salvar a Mike- cierra sus puños con ira, los demás lo miran sorprendidos

¿ROBAR LAS JOYAS DICES?- contesta Rafa- ¡LEONARDO NOSOTROS NO SOMOS LADRONES! ¡TENEMOS QUE BUSCAR OTRA MANERA DE SALVAR A MIKE!- se indigna, Leo lo mira furioso.

¡RAFAEL NO TENEMOS ALTERNATIVA! ¡NOS ESTAN VIGILANDO!- lo mira con angustia- SE QUE NO TE GUSTA LA IDEA… NO ES NUESTRO ESTILO, PERO ENTIENDE POR FAVOR, NOS TIENEN " ATADOS RAFAEL", NO PODEMOS ARRIESGARNOS ¡MATARAN A MIGUEL! ¿QUIERES QUE LO MATEN? ¿DIMELO?- sus ojos delatan el miedo de perder a su hermano, Rafael niega con la cabeza y deja al descubierto su miedo.

¡Claro que no!-suspira y lo mira- ¡hagámoslo!

No tenemos alternativa, hijos, ¡vallamos!- ordena el sensei con dolor. Sus hijos y Casey lo siguen.

**En el deposito...**

Hun esta preparando la trampa para las tortugas. Esta parado frente a Mike quien se encuentra sentado en una esquina. Hun lo ha liberado de sus ataduras, el ninja anaranjado ha quedado tan maltrecho por los golpes que le propino el gigante, que el sádico se ha " apiadado de el", Y lo ha liberado. Hun termina de instalar las "trampas", y le ordena a los ninjas que custodian a Mike.

¡Ustedes dos!- los llama- traigan a la tortuga- los hombres lo traen a las rastras.

¡Colóquenlo dentro del cofre!- los ninjas le obedecen y meten a la tortuga dentro de una especie de pecera gigante de vidrio. Una vez adentro, Miguel Ángel abre nuevamente los ojos, toce con fuerza y escupe un poco de sangre. El gigante se le acerca y lo toma de la mandíbula.

¿Te dolió mucho, tortuguita?- el ninja solo lo mira con odio, el grandote se mofa- esto no es nada, solo espera a que lleguen tus "amados hermanos" y después sabrás lo que es el "dolor"- lo suelta, Mike baja la mirada con pesar.

.¿Sabes? he cambiado las "reglas del juego", les envié un mensaje adelantándome, suponiendo que tus hermanos no robarían las joyas del anciano sino que buscarían la manera de rescatarte- se vuelve sobre Mike, el aludido lo mira desde abajo- Y como no me gustan " las sorpresas" cambie el juego y les di solo tres horas para que me entreguen las joyas ¡jajá jajá! ahora mismo deben estar " desesperados" buscando a ese viejo miserable- mira a la tortuga- ¡pobres estupidos!, si supieran que el maldito viejo se escapo de la ciudad en la noche, no sabes el " placer" que me dará cuando ellos vengan a mi sin nada y yo ya no tendré motivos para no matarte delante de ellos- Mike abre los ojos como platos-¡SI TORTUGUITA, ESE ES MI PLAN! ¿NO TE PARECE GENIAL? ¡JAJAJAJA!- Miguel cierra los ojos con frustración- ¿Y SABES PORQUE TE DIGO TODO ESTO? ¡PORQUE NO PODRAS GRITARLES A TUS HERMANOS SOBRE MI PLAN, NO PODRAS ADVERTIRLES! ¡DOLOROSO! ¿VERDAD? ¡JAJAJAJA!- EL gigante se retira carcajeándose, Miguel llora con rabia.

**En el acorazado, las tortugas junto con el sensei y sus amigos se dirigen velozmente por las calles de la ciudad. Casey es el encargado de manejar el vehiculo, los demás se preparan para cumplir con el robo.  
><strong>  
>¡Casey, dobla hacia la derecha!- le indica Dónatelo, el guerrero le obedece- sigue un poco mas es la otra cuadra.<p>

Entendido, Donny- y llegan al lugar y bajan de la camioneta.

¡Es aquí!- dice el líder y toma el mensaje- es en el piso 4 - toma aire-¡andando!- pero es detenido por su padre.

¿Padre?- lo mira su hijo. Su padre suspira

No, Leonardo, ustedes no vallan...yo iré- sus hijos no entienden- yo me encargare de esto.

¡Pero sensei! ¿Que dice?- se extraña Leo

¡Lo que oíste!- lo mira muy serio y le quita el papel- hay algo que me da muy mala espina...entrare solo, ustedes quédense aquí- el sensei se tapa la cara con una gabardina y entra.

¡PERO PADRE!- protesta Rafael

¡Obedece!- su padre entra... Las tortugas esperan.

**Ya en el interior del edificio, el maestro busca el departamento del tal Morgan, busca el numero 307 y golpea la puerta. No hay respuesta, lo vuelve a intentar y de otro departamento sale una señora. Muy mayor, la mujer a muy duras penas lo ve y le pregunta muy amablemente.  
><strong>  
>¡Señor, muy buenas tardes! ¿Que se le ofrece?- Splinter muy amablemente le responde.<p>

¡Buenas tardes, señora!- se inclina- estoy buscando a David Morgan.

¿A quien no le oigo bien?- pone una mano en su oído

¡A DAVID MORGAN, SEÑORA!-habla mas fuerte

¡A David! ¿Pero usted quien es?- pregunta intrigada

Soy un viejo amigo suyo ¿sabe si se encuentra?

¡Amigo suyo! ¡Lo hubiese dicho antes!- le sonríe- lo siento mucho señor, mi buen vecino David dejo la ciudad anoche- dice con pena, Splinter abre los ojos con asombro y desesperación.

¿DEJO LA CIUDAD, DICE?

Si, tuvo que dejar su hogar por problemas familiares lamentablemente... ¡Ay con lo que amaba este lugar! ¡Fue mi vecino por 40 años!- dice y Splinter mas preocupado que nunca sale rápidamente

¡Muchas gracias por la información, señora! - y baja la escalera muy deprisa.

¡De nada buen hombre! ¡Que prisa tiene la gente de hoy!- niega con la cabeza y se mete en su departamento. En la calle las tortugas esperan impacientes a su maestro.

¡Se esta tardando mucho!- se queja Rafa-¿habrá entrado ya?

No te impacientes Rafa, ya vendrá- le dice Donny y sale el sensei a toda prisa

¡HIJOS VALLAMOS YA LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE!- dice a los gritos

¿Que ocurre maestro?- pregunta preocupado Leo

¡NO PREGUNTES Y YA SUBAN TODOS!- Les ordena- ¡EN EL CAMINO SE LOS CONTARE TODO!- y todos obedecen, emprenden la marcha muy a prisa

¡Padre! ¿¡Nos dirás que sucede!- cuestiona el gruñón.

Ese tal Morgan... Abandono la ciudad anoche- sus hijos lo miran preocupados- no se si Hun lo sabrá, pero esto me huele a "trampa"- se muerde el labio.

¿Abandono la ciudad?- lo mira Donny

Si... Esto no me lo esperaba... Pero era lo mas seguro, ese hombre es lógico que abandonara la ciudad después del ataque de los ninjas.

¡Maldición! ¡Era todo una trampa! ¿COMO NO NOS DIMOS CUENTA?- Se lamenta el líder

¿Y AHORA COMO SALVAREMOS A MIKE? -se lamenta Rafa

No nos queda que ir y enfrentar a Hun... Es la única manera, Rafael- lo dice Leo con decisión. Después de 30 minutos llegan al escondite de los ninjas de Hun.

¡Llegamos!- Dice Casey y en la entrada se pueden ver a 15 ninjas en posición de ataque

Parece que tenemos "Recepción de bienvenida"- observa Rafael, los chicos bajan del acorazado.

¡Pasen, el amo Hun los espera!- Dice uno de ellos, las tortugas, Casey, April y Splinter intentan pasar, pero ellos le cierran el paso.

¿No que nos dejaban pasar?- pregunta Leonardo fríamente

¡Claro!... Si es que pueden - y todos comienzan a atacar- ¡HAIIII!

**Dos atacan a Splinter y el maestro con dos movimientos de su bastón se deshace de ellos. Otros tres atacan a Casey, el guerrero con sus amados palos de jockey salta y de tres golpes acaba con sus atacantes.  
><strong>  
>¡No son gran cosa!- dice y mira a su novia- ¿todo bien nena?- la pelirroja es atacada por dos sujetos, pero como la joven fue instruida por las tortugas, se defiende muy bien. April los golpea con una vara prestada por su amigo el genio y con unos cuantos golpes los deja fuera de combate.<p>

¡Esto es por lo de ayer!- ya en el suelo los golpea una vez mas- ¡así aprenderán a tratar a una dama!- se dice orgullosa pero de atrás la atacan dos ninjas mas… pero son detenidos a tiempo por Leonardo

¡ABAJO APRIL!- La chica obedece y Leo de un golpe de espada los vence, el ninja azul aun en guardia se pone a un lado de April.

¡Amiga la próxima vez, no descuides tu guardia! - April asiente un poco nerviosa

¡Como digas amigo! - y otros tres atacan a Leo. La tortuga da un giro de 360 grados con sus katanas y dando tres golpes los acaba en segundos.

¡No son mas que principiantes!- mira a sus hermanos, mientras mas ninjas lo atacan.

**Rafael por su parte deja inconscientes a otros ninjas. El ninja rojo dando tajadas con sus sais en simultáneo con patadas, Barre con los ninjas en cuestión de segundos.  
><strong>  
>¡Son basuras, solo nos hacen perder el tiempo!- mientras lo dice guarda sus sais y de atrás se acercan dos ninjas muy sigilosamente para atacarlo- ¡solo son un montaña de desperdicios!- los ninjas lo atacan pero Rafael sin voltearse, tira dos golpes a hacia atrás y los derriba, los hombres caen- ¡IDIOTAS!- se gira y se reúne con los demás.<p>

**El ninja morado se encuentra rodeado por 7 ninjas. Los malazos lo tienen a su merced, pero el genio lejos de amedrentarse, saca rápidamente de su cinturón una bomba de** **humo**- ¡atáquenlo!- dicen los hombres, Dónatelo arroja la bomba y esta se activa lanzando una sofocante nube de humo. Aprovechando la distracción, salta hacia arriba y lanzando unos golpes con su bo, derriba a sus oponentes.

¡DONATELO! ¿NECESITAS AYUDA?- pregunta el líder, cuando la nube de humo se dispersa, Donny se encuentra de pie y sus enemigos… caídos

¡No!... ¡Gracias Leo!- dice. Todos se reúnen después de derrotar a sus enemigos.

¡Bien! ya que estamos todos ilesos... ¡sigamos!- ordena el ninja azul, todos suben al piso de arriba. Se encuentran con 20 ninjas más. Los chicos vuelven a sacar sus armas y se preparan para la siguiente ronda.

**En tanto, Hun se encuentra observando a sus enemigos por un monitor, Mike esta a su lado sentado en el suelo apoyado contra la pared.  
>El gigante no para de amedrentarlo.<strong>

¡Ya falta muyyyy poco, animador!- lo mira con burla- muy pronto darás el mejor papel de tu vida- Miguel Ángel solo aprieta sus puños.

En el piso de abajo, las tortugas y los demás acaban con los últimos 7 ninjas que quedan en pie.

**El sensei ataca de frente a dos, el roedor salta muy alto y cae con sus pies sobre el pecho de los enemigos, estos caen y se golpean contra la pared. Fuera de combate.  
><strong>  
>¡Principiantes!- niega con la cabeza.<p>

**April junto con Casey atacan a dos. El peliazul toma los brazos de su novia, esta toma impulso y con unas patadas derriba a los ninjas.**

¡Esto es tener estilo, nena!- la abraza y la chica le planta un beso.

¡Como digas cariño!- los humanos observan a las tortugas y se espantan a ver como los últimos tres ninjas sacan unas armas de fuego y apuntan a sus amigos.

¡LEO, RAFA, DONNY!-grita la chica, el sensei observa a sus hijos.

¡HIJOS MIOS!- pone atención.

¡PONGANSE A REZAR QUELONIOS!- amenazan burlones. Los chicos se miran entre ellos.

¿Acaso creen que nos vencerán con esas cosas?- los enfrenta Rafa- ¡No me hagan reír, fracasados!- Rafael se acerca amenazante a los ninjas estos se echan para atrás, parecen tener miedo.

¡A...atrás mutante!- el del medio no deja de apuntar-¡o disparo!- Rafa parece no temer en absoluto

¡OH, vamos! ¡Tienes un arma! ¿Por que no disparas?- los demás se echan mas atrás- ¿que, tienes miedo de disparar?... ¿O tienes miedo de fallarle? - el los mira desafiante. Leonardo al ver la reacción de los ninjas, hace lo mismo que su hermano.

¡Vamos, hagan lo que dice mi hermano! ¡Si tienen las agallas!... ¡Dispárennos!- los enemigos tiemblan de miedo.

¡Así es!- habla Dónatelo- ¡Es mas si fallan, tengan la certeza de que nosotros les caeremos con toda nuestra furia!- la puntería de los ninjas dejan de ser certeras.

¡Ya lo deben saber!- continua Rafael- ¡Nunca nos han podido ganar ni con armas ninja ni con armas de fuego!- los ninjas del pie, tiemblan- ¡eso es!... ¡Ya están perdidos!- sus enemigos bajan la guardia y los tres hermanos saltan al mismo tiempo y derriban a sus oponentes, ya desmayados les quitan las armas y en un segundos, Donny las deja fuera de funcionamiento, los demás se les acercan espantados.

¡Chicos!... ¿que rayos fue todo eso?- pregunta Casey totalmente asombrado.

A eso se le llama "ataque psicológico"- le responde Rafael con una sonrisa- ¡valla que si funciona!

¡NO VUELVAN A HACER ESO!-Los regaña April- ¡estaba con "el corazón en la boca!- las tortugas la miran apenados.

¡Lo sentimos April!- se disculpa Leo- ¡No quisimos asustarlos!

Lo importante es que se encuentran bien- los mira su padre con orgullo

Bien... ¿ya podemos seguir?- pregunta Donny

¡Si...sigamos!- contesta Leo y los demás recorren el deposito en busca de Hun.

¡MALDITOS ESTUPIDOS!- golpea la mesa con furia- ¡SOLO ME ENCUENTRO RODEADO DE IMBECILES COBARDES!- Mike al oír a Hun se ríe por lo bajo, el grandote se voltea a verlo - ¡NO SABES CUANTO LOS ODIO A TI Y A TUS HERMANOS!- lo levanta de la chaqueta y se ponen cara a cara, el ninja anaranjado lo mira con burla, se siente muy orgulloso de sus hermanos, le dedica una "sarcástica sonrisa", Hun esta completamente furioso

¡SONRIE TODO LO QUE PUEDAS, PAYASO! ¡YA TE BORRARE ESA ESTUPIDA SONRISA QUE TIENES!- el gigante se lo lleva al otro cuarto

**Ya las tortugas suben al último piso y se encuentran con una habitación casi a oscuras.**

¿Pero que pasa aquí no se ve casi nada?- la pelirroja se arrima contra el brazo de su novio.

¡Lo que pasa es que " nuestro gran amigo Hun" nos debe estar preparando una "gran sorpresa"!- traga saliva Casey

¡Si una grata sorpresa!- dice Rafael entre dientes.

**Los chicos de pronto sienten un ruido, las pocas luces que estaban encendidas de golpe se apagan por completo.  
><strong>  
>¡SI ESTABA EN LO CIERTO!- dice Casey<p>

¡HIJOS MIOS, CASEY, APRIL MANTENGAMONOS JUNTOS!

¡SI!- contestan al mismo tiempo.

**De pronto las luces se vuelven a encender y frente a ellos se encuentra Hun quien los recibe "con una calida sonrisa"**

¡BIENVENIDOS AMIGOS MIOS!- los mira con una diabólica sonrisa- ¡ESPERO QUE MI RECEPCION HALLA SIDO DE SU AGRADO!- los héroes lo miran con desprecio.

¡YA DEJATE DE JUEGOS, MALDITO LUNATICO!- lo increpa Rafael- ¿DONDE TIENES A MI HERMANO?- sus hermanos lo sujetan de los brazos para que mantenga la cordura

¡Por favor Rafael mantén la calma!- le ordena su padre, su hijo trata de mantenerse sereno.

¿Donde esta mi hijo, Hun?- pregunta Splinter

¿como esta mi hermano?- pregunta  
>Leonardo<p>

¡TRANQUILOS AMIGOS!- responde el malvado- ¡EL SE "ENCUENTRA MUYYY BIENNN"!- contesta con sorna- ¡LO HE TRATADO "TAN BIEN"!- cambia su expresión a una de pena, las tortugas tragan saliva- ¡LO UNICO lamentable para mi es su discapacidad! ¡Como no puede ni moverse ni hablar en lo absoluto! ¡ME CONMOVIO MUCHISIMO! ¡ERA COMO HABLAR CON UNA PARED! ¡Me dio tanta pena!- las tortugas al oírlo se extrañan y entre ellos murmuran

¿Con que Mike no se movió ni hablo para nada?- Comenta Rafael.

¡Si, Mike parece ser que fingió mucho mas de la cuenta!- dice Dónatelo

¡Bien Miguel, muy bien hermano!- dice Leonardo- ¡Así ellos no sospecharían de tu recuperación!

¡YA ES SUFICIENTE HUN! ¡DEVUELVENOS A MIGUEL ANGEL!- se fastidia April.

¡Esta bien pero! ¡PRIMERO LO PRIMERO! ¿DONDE ESTAN "MIS JOYAS"?- los demás aprietan los dientes.

¿DONDE ESTAN?- los mira con burla, ansioso por la respuesta

¡Te LAS DAREMOS SI PRIMERO VEMOS A MIKE!- pide Leo. Hun se da vuelta y llama a sus ninjas.

¡USTEDES TRAIGAN AL CHICO!- obedecen y lo traen. Su familia siente que se les para el corazón al verlo todo golpeado y chorreando sangre de cara y labio. Su familia se indigna y se enfurece. Los ninjas lo arrojan con violencia contra el suelo

¡AQUI LO TIENEN!- dice con malicia - ¡ESTA ENTERITO, ENTERITO! ¡JAJAJAJA!

¡MALDITA MIERDAAA!- se hecha con toda su furia Rafael.

¡ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO HUN! ¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A DAÑARLO ASI? ¡EL NO PODIA DEFENDERSE! ¡MALDITO COBARDE!- grita con ira Leonardo.

¡ERES UN MISERABLE NO TIENES NADA DE HONOR!- el sensei no se queda atrás. El gigante los mira complacido, Mike al oír a su familia se entristece.

¡PERO QUE MALAGRADECIDOS! ¡DESPUES DE "CUIDARLO POR USTEDES"! ¿ASI ME LO AGRADECEN? ¡JAJAJA!.

¡ERES UN...!- Se contiene Dónatelo. El gigante cambia su expresión.

¡BIEN YA ES SUFICIENTE! ¿DONDE ESTAN MIS JOYAS? ¡RESPONDAN!.

¡NO LAS TENEMOS! ¡ESE HOMBRE ESCAPO DE LA CIUDAD!- responde Casey a Hun

¿Se escapo?-pregunta con burla- ¡AH AHORA QUE RECUERDO!

¡AYYY SI! , ¡ME OLVIDE DECIRLES QUE EL ANCIANO SE HABIA ESCAPADO DE LA CIUDAD!- se gira burlonamente- ¡Y POR MI CULPA ESTUVIERON BUSCANDOLO TAN INUTILMENTE!... ¡LO SIENTO TANTO! - los demás se ciegan de ira.

¡ERES UN BASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA!- se hierve Casey - ¡LO HICISTE A PROPOSITO! ¡ERES UNA MIERDAAA!

¡JAJAJA! ¡HAS GALA DE TU PERVERSA LENGUA, CASEY JONES!- el perverso se gira donde esta Mike, los demás palidecen- ¡LO LAMENTO!...PERO SI NO HAY JOYAS!- se acerca peligrosamente a Mike-¡NO HAY TORTUGA!

¡MIGUEL ANGELLLL!- grita su familia y atacan a Hun, pero el segundo de Oroku Saki aprieta un botón y cae frente a los chicos una puerta de vidrio, El gigante y Miguel Ángel se encuentran dentro de la pecera. Las tortugas golpean el vidrio con desesperación.

¡NO HUN, DEJALOOO!- grita con desesperación Leo. El grandote se para frente al ninja anaranjado.

¿LISTOS PARA EL SHOW FINAL, INSECTOS?- los demás no dejan de golpear el vidrio- ¡NO SE IMPACIENTEN PRONTO VERAN UN ESPECTACULO QUE JAMAS OLVIDARAN!- el desgraciado Hun le da una feroz patada a Mike en la mandíbula y es levantado del piso por el impacto.

¡Ugggg!- Llega a jadear Mike, mientras cae al suelo. Las gotas de sangre que despide salpican el vidrio, la tortuga parece desfallecida. Sus seres queridos gritan de dolor

¡MIKEEE!- Rafa trata desesperadamente de romper el vidrio

¡NO MI NIÑOOO!- su padre grita de impotencia. Hun levanta a Mike del suelo y puede verse que el travieso apenas abre los ojos.

¡MI PUBLICO, NO SE DESESPERE! ¡TODAVIA FALTA LA PARTE FINAL!- Hun saca de su cinturón un revolver. La familia de Mike mira con terror como Hun introduce el caño del arma dentro de la boca de Miguel Ángel.

¡No lo hagas!- suplica Donny con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

¡No eso...no!- dice en el mismo estado, Leo.

¡SI ESO SI!- el gigante sonríe diabólicamente- ¡PRONTO VERAN COMO VOLARAN " LOS PEDAZOS DE SESOS" DE ESTE PAYASO POR LOS AIRES- Miguel solo cierra los ojos-¡DIGALEN "SAYONARA"!- y antes de que apriete el gatillo...

¡ESPERA HUN!- el gigante se gira y puede ver como Leo se apoya contra el vidrio.

¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Hun, su familia se acerca al líder, pero son detenidos por Leonardo.

¡Esperen!- los demás se detienen, Leo se gira donde esta Hun- ¡Hun deja libre a mi hermano!

¿Dejarlo? ¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír, Leonardo! ¡No voy a perder la oportunidad de vengarme! - Mike mira de reojo a Leo.

Si quieres vengarte ¡Hazlo! ¡Pero toma mi vida Hun! , has lo que quieras conmigo...pero libera a mi hermano- el gigante lo mira dudoso.

¿Que quieres hacer?

¡Te cambio mi vida por la suya!- el líder tira sus katanas y abre los brazos- ¿que dices? ¿Hacemos el trato?- el gigante asiente mas que complacido.

¿Leonardo?- Se familia lo mira aterrada

¡Como digas!- y Hun tira a Mike al suelo, aprieta otro botón y una compuerta mas pequeña se abre, se acerca a Leo. Su familia se aproxima pero Hun le apunta de nuevo a Mike.

¡QUE ENTRE EL SOLO! ¡SINO ME OBEDECEN LE VUELO LOS SESOS AHORA MISMO!- su familia se contiene- ¡PASA, AMIGO! ¡ERES BIENVENIDO!- Leonardo entra a la pecera y la puerta se cierra nuevamente. El malvado se siente en el "paraíso"

¡ME PARECE EXCELENTE, LEONARDO!- cruje los dedos y lo toma de la cinta de su cinturón, lo levanta atrayéndolo a el- ¡NO SABES QUE PLACER ME DARA DESTROZARTE ESA SINICA CARA QUE TIENES!- Leonardo solo lo mira fríamente, Mike en el suelo mira a su hermano mayor con terror- ¡ME LAS COBRARE TODAS LAS VECES QUE ME DERRORASTE, GUSANO INMUNDO!- aprieta sus puños con satisfacción-¡ SI... QUE HERMOSA SERA MI VENGANZA!- el gigante le propina al líder una feroz trompada en el estomago.

¡UGGGG!- grita Leonardo y el malvado le propina una seguidilla de trompazos en el abdomen, Mike solo cierra los ojos, los demás también.

¡BASTA DEJALOOO!- grita con ira Rafael. El gigante no para de castigar al líder, después de golpear a Leo, Hun lo arroja con violencia al suelo, este cae al lado del menor.

¡L...leo...le!- trata de balbucear Mike, Hun le empieza a dar patadas a Leonardo en el suelo.

¡Ughhhh!- solo jadea Leonardo y es levantado del suelo por los golpes.

¡BASTA TOMA MI VIDA!... ¡PERO DEJA A MIS HIJOS!- grita Splinter golpeando el vidrio. Hun saca nuevamente su arma y le apunta a Leonardo en la cabeza.

¡CALLATE ROEDOR!... ¡YA HIZE UN TRATO CON EL NO HAY VUELTA A TRAS!- no deja de apuntar- ¡SI NO TE CALLAS LE VOLARE LA CABEZA A LOS DOS!- los demás aprietan sus dientes.

¡Le... O!- Mike estalla en lagrimas, el mayor apenas abre los ojos y lo ve. Con una calida sonrisa le dice.

¡Shhh!... ¡Tra...quilo hermanito!- le pone una mano en su mejilla- ¡to...do estará bien!, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti- Mike abre los ojos temiendo lo peor- ¡Mike!... ¡Perdóname por enviarte a esa ronda!, ¡Perdóname por enojarme contigo por esa estupida revista!- le acaricia la mejilla- ¡Por culpa mía te condene a esto! ¡Por ser tan irresponsable! ... Por creer hacer lo correcto... Pero ahora mismo te compensare, hermanito, te lo juro- De pronto Hun pone su pie sobre la cabeza de Leonardo y lo pisa con fuerza.

¡AGHHH!- grita Leo y se le escapan hilos de sangre del labio.

¡VAYA, VAYA! ¿ASI QUE FUE TU CULPA? ¿EH, LEONARDO?- lo vuelve a levantar y lo arroja contra una gran ventanal de vidrio, esta se rompe y el líder cae al suelo.

¡LEONARDOOO!- grita Dónatelo. El gigante se acerca más y le vuelve a apuntar. Mike cierra sus puños con ira.

¡ASI QUE EL GRAN LEONARDO ES EL RESPONSABLE DEL ESTADO DE SU HERMANO!- Leo lo mira con dolor- ¡JAMAS LO HUBIERA IMAGINADO!- acerca mas el arma- ¡PERO NO TE PREOCUPES QUELONIO, TODO EN LA VIDA SE PAGA!- Lo dice con burla- ¡CON TU HEROICA MUERTE LO PAGARAS TODO JAJAJA!-

¡NOOO!- grita su familia impotente

¡ADIOS LEONARDO!... ¡AHGGG!- pero de repente al gigante se le cae el arma... Una estrella ninja de puntas muy filosas y largas se le he incrustado en el ojo izquierdo. El gigante grita de dolor y trata de quitársela. Los demás no dan cabida a lo que ven.

¿MIKE?- dice Rafael asombrado

¡Hermanito!- dice Dónatelo. Los demás ven que Miguel Ángel se encuentra de pie y con una expresión jamás vista en el: Un rostro lleno de ira y odio

¿QUIEN FUEEEE?- el grandote no puede quitarse la estrella. Leonardo tampoco lo puede creer

¿Mike?- dice levantando apenas su cabeza. Hun se voltea y se asombra al verlo

¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?

¡NOOO, CON MI HERMANO NOOO!-grita con una furia descontrolada Miguel Ángel...- ¡HAIIIIIIIII! y tomando impulso, el menor salta en dirección de Hun y de una feroz patada en el pecho del gigante, lo tira por la ventana y tanto el como la tortuga, caen al vació.

¡Maldicionnn!- grita Hun mientras cae.

¡MIGUEL ANGELLL!- grita Leonardo al levantarse y verlo caer al vació.

**¡Hello, my friends! aqui les trigo yo el capitulo nueve. Ya en el próximo será el final de esta historia. No parare nunca de agradecer sus opiniones y consejos. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y nos veremos en el ultimo capitulo. ¡Bye, bye!**

**Aparte, ¡No saben el susto que me pegue Hoy! No Podía ingresar a mi cuenta de Fanfiction estaba bloqueada. Estaba desesperada, lo intente mil veces para descubrir gracias a mi hermano de que estaba Hakeada, eso me dijo el. Según lo que entendi es que me abrian enviado un virus a mi cuenta por medio del mail. Asi me advirtió y yo les advierto a ustedes que tengan cuidado al abrir los mensajes. Si en su bandeja de entrada figura unos email ya sea de trabajo o desconocidos ¡NO LA ABRAN POR NINGUN MOTIVO, DESECHENLAS! ¡Y SI NO SON DE LOS QUE ESTAMOS EN EL FANFICTION DE MANERA OFICIAL! ¡TAMPOCO LAS ABRAN DE ALLI ME MANDARON VIRUS! ¡TENGAN MUCHO CUIDADO AMIGOS!. esa es la ventaja de tener un hermano como Donatelo.  
><strong>

**ESO ERA LO QUE QUERIA DECIR. GRACIAS POR LEERME.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hacer lo correcto**

¡MIGUEL ANGELLL!- Grita desesperado Leonardo al ver caer a su hermano al vacío junto con Hun. Mira a través de esa rota ventana... No llega a ver nada... Su hermano desapareció... Se hundió en el río. Sigue buscando desesperadamente, pero es inútil.

Camina shokeado... Toma el control de Hun y abre la compuerta. Su familia y amigos entran desesperados.

¡MIKEEEE!- gritan su familia y miran a través de la ventana... Lo mismo... nada. Todos salen del depósito y buscan si hay indicios del paradero del menor. Buscan intensamente por el río… pero no hallan nada, ni siquiera rastros del malvado de Hun. Los chicos parecen rendidos, Leonardo llora desconsolado, su padre y su hermano Donny van donde Leo para abrazarlo.

¡No!... ¡Pu...de salvarlo!- balbucea Leo, su padre y su hermano Dónatelo lo abrazan con fuerza.- ¡Mi miguel Ángel!- Todos lloran por Mike. Casey y April se abrazan con pesar.

¡Mike, hermanito mío!- llora el genio

Rafael en total estado de shock, mira hacia la costa, totalmente rendido llora desconsolado por la perdida de Miguel Ángel. Desde esa altura es muy difícil de que alguien sobreviva al caer al agua.

¡Miguel Ángel!- se le caen las lagrimas a mares- ¡No te pudimos salvar!- se recarga contra la pared del deposito

¡RAFA...EL!- escucha una voz muy conocida, levanta su cabeza y mira de donde proviene esa voz.

¡RAFAELL!- se vuelve a escuchar la voz, mira hacia arriba y sorprendido por lo que ve, a Rafael se le devuelve el alma al cuerpo.

¡DEJA DE LLO...RARME! ¡Y SACAME DE AQUI!- es Mike, quien esta agarrado de una biga y enganchado de su campera, desde lo alto del edificio.

¡MIGUEL ANGEL!- grita de alegría Rafael, los demás al escucharlo se acercan donde esta Rafael.

¡MIGUEL ANGEL, HIJO MIO!- Splinter estalla de felicidad. Leonardo y Dónatelo miran a su hermano allí arriba.

¡MIKE, RESISTE! ¡ENSEGUIDA TE SACAMOS DE ALLI!- grita Leonardo. Casey, Rafael y Dónatelo, trepan por la pared, llegan donde esta Mike y lo sacan y lo abrazan con alegría.

¡Miguel Ángel, hermanito!- lo abrazan Rafa y Donny.

¡HER-MA-NOS!- dice Mike con la voz quebrada

¡SIII, ESTAS VIVOOO! ¡YUPIIII!- grita con alegría Casey.

¡Mike!- su amiga se arroja a sus brazos, El menor los mira con ternura

¡Mi niño, mi niño, mi niño!- el sensei, se une al abrazo y llora de felicidad- ¡creí que te perdía mi hijito!- Splinter lo llena de besos, Leonardo aun no puede creer que su hermano sigue con vida.

¡Per...don por asus-tar-los!- se gira hacia su hermano mayor, suelta a su padre.

¡Leo!- lo llama, Leo se levanta y lo más rápido que puede se acerca a su hermano menor.

¡MIGUEL ANGEL!- lo abraza con mucha fuerza y desesperación, las lagrimas del líder, humedecen el rostro del menor-¡Creí que nunca mas te volvería a ver!- los demás se conmueven por la escena, se separan y se miran frente a frente.

¡Pues... No fue así!- le sonríe- ¡Aquí me tie...nes Leo!- ¡Me sal...vaste Leonardo!- su hermano niega.

¡No Mike, tu me salvaste a mi!- lo mira sorprendido y admirado-¡Jamás creí ver esa ira y fuerza en ti! ¡Derrumbaste a Hun, eres increíble hermano!- Rafa se les acerca y los abraza a los dos.

¿Cómo hiciste eso Mike?- pregunta Dónatelo- ¿Cómo pudiste pelear y esa estrella ninja de donde la sacaste?- el menor responde.

Es que des-de hace unos dias, que estu-be entre-nan-do en secre-to- sus hermanos lo miran conmovidos- y es-ta-ba prac-ti-can-do con esa es-tre-lla- les sonrie- me la guar-de en el bol…si…llo.

¡Eso lo explica todo!- Dice Donny

¡Y no solo eso! ¡Esa fuerza que demostraste, fue increíble!- se maravilla Leo

¡Ese fue el factor ira Leo!- Responde Rafa, Mike lo mira sin comprender, Donny también se hecha sobre ellos

¡Eso nos servirá de lección hermanos!- los tres lo observan- ¡Recuerden nunca hacer enfadar a Mike!- el aludido lo mira de costado- ¡OH sino nos castigara "arrojándonos por el precipicio"!- le sonríe.

¡Amen!- dicen los mayores. Su padre y amigos los observan con orgullo. El sensei les dice:

¡Hijos míos! ¡Volvamos a casa!- sus hijos asienten y emprenden la vuelta a casa.

Rafael llevando en su espalda a Mike y Donny y Casey llevando al maltrecho líder.

**Tanto Leonardo como Miguel Ángel recibieron atención médica, ambos con fracturas y lesiones leves. Se quedaron en reposo por varios días hasta sanar por completo de sus heridas. Siempre bajo el cuidado amoroso de su querida familia.  
><strong>  
><strong>DOS MESES DESPUES...<br>**  
><strong>En una hermosa noche de verano del 14 de septiembre, dos hermanos recorren las calles de la ciudad. La calida noche se presta para un buen paseo por el parque.<strong>

**Leonardo va lento montado sobre su monopatín y vestido con su equipo de protección, atrás viene Miguel Ángel cargando su nuevo deslizador y caminando ayudado por su muleta.**

**Ambos terminan su recorrido y descansan sobre el fresco pasto al costado de la carretera. Se sientan y ambos empiezan a conversar.**

¿Te parece bien descansar aquí, Mike?- pregunta con duda el mayor.

Si, Leo... A mi me parece un buen lugar para descansar- deja sus cosas de lado- a mi me encanta sentarme aquí y ver los autos pasar- contesta mirando la carretera.

Lo que todavía no me explico...¿Es por que quisiste hacer un paseo solo conmigo?- lo mira de reojo- a Rafa y a Donny les molesto mucho que no los dejaras venir con nosotros

¡BAH! ¡Que se enojen, Leo!- lo mira sin importarle- ya a ellos los compensare después, no te preocupes- le sonríe- es que quería salir solo contigo hermano, por que tengo una "charla pendiente"- lo mira serio, al mayor esto lo incomoda.

Esteee...Mike... ¿por que ese cambio de actitud?

Es que tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo-lo mira frunciendo el seño. Leonardo se echa para atrás, de verdad que le incomoda esa actitud de su hermano el travieso.

Mike... Si quieres hablar conmigo no hace falta que me pongas esa cara- le sonríe por que cree que es una de sus bromas, Mike se pone mas frío todavía.

¡ESTO ES EN SERIO LEONARDO YOSHI!- Leo un poco salta por ese tono de voz y nervioso pregunta

¿Y de que querías hablarme, Miguel Ángel?- ahora si Leonardo comprende de que la cosa va en serio. El chico suspira.

De lo que paso después de mi accidente- lo mira de frente- como yo no podía hablar, solo me la pasaba escuchando lo que tu y nuestros hermanos decían y como yo no tenia la posibilidad de decir ni " mu" y ahora si puedo hacerlo- Leo lo escucha atentamente- quiero hablar y decirte mi versión de "como lo viví todo esto"

¡Bien hermano, te escucho!- se acomoda Leo.

Veras, Leo en primer lugar cuando ese día desperté y tuve esa horrible sensación de no sentir nada, me desespere... Al principio creí que esa sensación era pasajera. Pero cuando Leatherhead, Dónatelo y April me examinaban una y otra vez y dieron su veredicto final sobre mi estado- Mike se pone triste- yo dentro de mi me pasaban un montón de sentimientos... Es mas hasta llegue a pensar que lo mejor que me hubiese pasado era la muerte- Leo habré bien los ojos.

Pero cuando Donny y mis amigos me dijeron que harían todo lo posible para buscar una cura para mi parálisis, allí mi actitud volvió a ser un poco mas positiva. Volví a ser positivo... No solo por mí sino por ustedes- lo mira con ternura al mayor.

Nosotros nos sentimos muy tristes por ti, Mike fue un golpe muy duro para todos- el menor lo escucha- sabíamos que por tu forma de ser te ibas a desmoronar, pero tratamos de hacer todo lo posible para que esa triste condición tuya la pudieras sobrellevar lo mejor posible- le acaricia el rostro.

Lo se Leo y eso se los agradeceré siempre, pero sabes que fue lo que mas me dolió de todo esto

¿Que?- pregunta

Tu- Lo mira serio, Leonardo se extraña

¿Yo? ¿Por que?- Mike suspira

Si tu, porque después de ese día, tu no dejabas de culparte por lo de mi accidente

Mike, en cuanto eso yo...

Leo, déjame terminar- le interrumpe serio- cuando yo comenzaba a aceptar dolorosamente mi condición, tu no dejabas de repetir y repetir "fue mi culpa, si yo no te hubiera mandado a esa ronda, si no me hubiera enojado tanto por esa estupida revista esto jamás te hubiera pasado"- lo dice imitando la voz de Leo- ¿ Sabes, Leo? me dolió hasta el alma que te culparas por eso- el mayor baja la mirada- jamás entendiste y se que hasta ahora no entiendes, que lo que me paso "fue un accidente", hasta me enoje mucho cuando Rafa te culpaba. Se que eso aun te mortifica, eh incluso cuando el lunático de Hun nos torturaba tu me decías que me compensarías por tu error- Leo lo vuelve a mirar- ¡Leonardo tu no cometiste ningún error! ¡Actuaste bien! el castigo que ese día me impusiste estuvo bien.

No, Mike no estuvo bien...

¡LEONARDO, POR FAVOR, DEJAME TERMINAR!- se vuelve a callar.

Nosotros muchas veces hemos salido de ronda con frió, calor, lluvia, tormenta, etc. Ese día había nevado mucho, pero no era ningún impedimento para llevarla a cabo. Muchas veces nos hemos enfrentado a terribles enemigos y siempre corríamos peligro de muerte y una simple ronda no era la gran cosa ¿o no?- Leo lo comprende y afirma con la cabeza.

Pero fue " una simple ronda" la que te sometió a esto, hermanito

¡Pero fue un acci-den-te!- le deletrea- no fue tu culpa, fue muy doloroso para mi verte así, yo todas las noches te sentía llorar, se que llorabas por mi- el mayor lo interroga con la mirada- Leo tu habitación esta al lado de la de Rafa. Yo podía estar paralizado pero no sordo. Yo a Rafa y a Donny también los sentía llorar en las noches y no tienes idea lo mal que me sentía, yo tenia la culpa por hacerlos pasar por algo tan terrible.

¡No, Mike tu no tenias la culpa de nada!... No digas eso.

Si tenia la culpa Leo- le pone una mano sobre su hombro- Y lo mismo que te voy a decir a ti ahora, se lo dije a Rafael y a Dónatelo. Yo si hubiera sido más responsable con mi entrenamiento y mi comportamiento no hubiera sido tan pésimo, tú no hubieras tenido motivos para castigarme. Leonardo yo te debo una disculpa, perdóname a mi por portarme tan mal en la ausencia de papa, por causarte tantos problemas- Leo se sorprende por esta disculpa.

¡No Mike, no me debes ninguna disculpa!

Si viejo, te la debo. Por que fue mi culpa. Siento también el haberte retirado la mirada esos primeros días- lo mira y unas lagrimas comienzan a caer de esos bellos ojos azules- quiero que entiendas que eso no fue por que te culpaba o te tenia rencor sino por que yo sentía que te había fallado. Tu muchas veces me has dicho "Mike pon atención a esto o aquello" yo fui descuidado e imprudente. Te falle ese día y por esa falta, te hice sufrir mucho. Sentí mucha vergüenza de mi mismo y esa vergüenza era la que me impedía verte a los ojos. ¡No tenia el valor de verte de frente y lo lamento tanto!- se le tira encima para abrazarlo- Leonardo se sorprende por su actitud.

¡Mike, no llores por favor!- Leo le corresponde el abrazo-¡Se que sufriste mucho, pero ya todo termino ahora, ya estas casi recuperado! ¡No me debes ninguna disculpa!- se separa un poco para verlo a los ojos-¡Lo único que me importa ahora es que estas bien! ¡No sabes cuanto te quiero hermanito!- el menor le vuelve a sonreír

¡Yo también te quiero hermano!- se seca la cara- Esto era lo que quería decirte, Leo...y yo ya estoy mas tranquilo y en paz conmigo. Se quedan así por un rato.

Además hay algo mas que quiero mostrarte, Leo- el mayor lo mira intrigado

¿Que cosa Mike?-le da una calida sonrisa

¿Te acuerdas el día en el que volví a caminar con la muleta?

¡Como olvidarlo!- se acuerda- fue el mejor regalo que le pudiste dar a Rafa en su cumpleaños

**Flash back**

**22 De junio**

**Era en la noche y en la guarida se estaba llevando a cabo una fiesta de cumpleaños. Rafael cumplía 16 años, el ninja rojo a pesar de ser su celebración no la estaba pasando bien.****  
>Rafael es un chico que no le gustan las fiestas de cumpleaños, en especial la suya. Donny y Casey habían programado la música y Splinter y Leonardo habían hecho la comida y April preparo el pastel.<strong>

**En cuanto la fiesta había empezado, Rafael se encontraba sentado acompañando a Mike, el gruñón veía como el resto de su familia se divertía, cantaban y bailaban al compás de la alegre música. El veía alegría en sus rostros y esto le hacia sonreír pero al voltearse a ver a su hermanito menor... Todo cambio... Al verlo sentado en su silla de ruedas y ver esa triste sonrisa, lo hizo sentirse muy triste por Mike.**

**Rafael se levanto de su silla y sin más se retiro del salón. Leonardo que estaba atento a todo, lo vio retirarse.**

**Mike al verlo irse, se pone muy triste, ha notado la tristeza de Rafael en sus ojos.**

¿Rafa?... ¿A donde vas?- pero su hermano no contesto.

¿Y ahora que le pasa?- pregunta Casey.

**No lo se...pero ahora voy a averiguarlo- responde Leo y va tras el. El ninja Rojo entro a su habitación y se acostó en su hamaca. Tenía una mirada muy triste y con la vista puesta en el techo.  
>Leonardo entra a la habitación de su hermano, busca una silla, la toma y se sienta al lado de el.<br>**  
>Rafa... ¿me puedes contar que te sucede?- pregunta sereno.<p>

A mi nada Leo...- responde como si nada

Pues yo creo que si- lo mira- se que hay algo que te molesta.

¿Y tu porque lo crees? - le repregunta sin mirarlo.

Porque si no hubiera nada que te molestara, ya me hubieras sacado de tu habitación "a los insultos y a las corridas"- le sonríe.

¿Y como puedes saber si no lo hago ahora?- le responde

Muy simple, aun no lo haces- le mira seriamente- vamos Rafa... puedes decirme ¿Que te ocurre?-Rafa ahora lo mira y sin mas se levanta y se sienta al lado del mayor.

Es por Mike...- Leo lo escucha.

El sabe que a mi no me gustan las fiestas de cumpleaños y tampoco me gusta celebrar el mío y el antes me jugaba una de sus "Pesadas bromas" para hacerme rabiar o sonreír en el día de mi cumpleaños- le cuenta con una sonrisa- pero ahora... No. Leo, no sabes cuanto me hubiera gustado que el hoy me hubiese gastado una broma, cualquiera que sea. Como me gustaría verlo bailar, reírse con ganas, celebrar las fiestas que tanto le gustan. Pero verlo sentado ahí... Me dio mucha pena y yo ya no tengo deseos de celebrar nada - responde. Leo suspira y abraza a su hermano por los hombros, este ni protesta por tal acción.

Rafa... Se lo que sientes por Mike, se que es duro, pero sabes que nuestro hermano esta recuperándose a pasos lentos. El recupero una parte de su movilidad pero aun le falta mucho- lo mira- se que no es fácil verlo así... Por eso nosotros debemos acompañarlo en cada avance y no sentir pena ni tristeza por el. Mike no ayudo en la fiesta y no te jugo ninguna broma por que no puede...pero si pudiera, lo haría otra vez- Mira a Rafa- ¿Pero sabes que me dijo hoy?- Rafael niega con la cabeza- Y el me dijo en la mañana que a pesar de su estado, el iba ser todo lo posible para hacerte sentir bien y pasarla lo mejor posible... Solo para ti- Rafa lo mira sorprendido

¿El te dijo eso?- sonríe.

Si, por eso Rafa, no estés triste. Lo mejor es que vuelvas a tu fiesta y lo celebres lo mejor que puedas- le dice el ninja azul.

Si, tienes razón, Leo volvamos- se levantan- ¡Gracias hermano!- le da una sonrisa

No hay de que, hermanito- ambos vuelven a la fiesta y cuando Mike ve entrar a su hermano de rojo, se sonríe otra vez.

**La fiesta sigue y en el momento de los regalos, Mike le hace a Leonardo una señal, este la capta y se para frente de todos y comienza a hablar.**

¡Por favor, familia, necesito su atención!- todos lo miran, Leo se acerca a Rafa y tomándolo de los hombros le dice. 

¡Rafael, hermano! ¡Te tenemos una sorpresa mas!- extrañado le pregunta

¿Otra sorpresa?...¿Que es?... sabes Leo que no me gustan las "sorpresitas"- le hace gestos con las manos.

Pues, hermanito, esta "sorpresita"- le hace los mismos gestos- creo que te va a gustar mucho- Mira a Mike. 

¡Miguel Ángel!- el menor lo mira- muéstrale a Rafa su "sorpresita"- 

**Rafa sin entender mira donde esta Mike y ve muy sorprendido como el ninja anaranjado toma un bastón de madera y lentamente se va levantando de su silla. Todos los presentes se quedan maravillados menos Leonardo quien ya estaba enterado.**

**El menor guarda el equilibrio y lentamente camina arrastrando su pierna derecha. Rafa no da crédito por lo que ve, esta atónito ¡Su hermano esta caminando otra vez! De sus ojos marrones caen lagrimas que el gruñón ni se molesta en ocultar. Mike camina lentamente y se acerca a su hermano Rafael. Cuando esta frente suyo le dice con una gran sonrisa.  
><strong>  
>¡Es...ta es la sor-pre-sa! Ra..fael- el ninja rojo lo mira, dándole una emotiva sonrisa- ¡Fe...liz cum-ple-años, her...mano!- Rafael sin mas lo abraza con fuerza, el menor le corresponde el afecto.<p>

¡Este es el mejor regalo, que me pudiste dar Mike!- Rafael no aguanta el llanto,

¡Es por que te quie-ro, Rafa!- ambos se quedan abrazados.

**Fin de flash back  
><strong>  
>Ese no solo fue un gran regalo para Rafa sino también para todos nosotros- comenta Leo<p>

Lo se... Y yo no me hubiese recuperado sino fuera por su ayuda y eso es algo que yo jamás voy a olvidar- le dice su hermanito.

Y a todo esto, ¿A que viene Mike?- pregunta curioso

Bueno... es por que mañana es el cumpleaños de Donny y... Yo quería mostrarte el regalo que le tengo preparado- el menor coloca el deslizador en el piso, Leo mira atento y se alegra

Ese es el deslizador que te creo Dónatelo en el día de tu accidente- mira a Mike y dice- ¿Acaso tu?...- El menor no para de sonreír

Si hermano... Mírame- Mike deja su muleta de lado y comienza a caminar normalmente, Leonardo muy sorprendido y muy feliz a la vez le dice a su hermano

¡Pero hermanito! tú... ¿Cuando?- le interrumpe el más chico

Veraz... días después del ataque de Hun, yo comencé a sentir que tanto como mi mano y mi pierna derecha comenzaba a disminuir la sensación de pesadez y adormecimiento- Leo lo mira asombrado- y entonces, a escondidas, comencé a caminar y a entrenar por mi cuenta no solo esa vez sino de antes. Deje mi muleta y ya desde hace 3 semanas que camino normal... Como antes- su alegría al decirlo era enorme, Leo se hace el ofendido y tratando de disimular su felicidad le dice.

¡MIGUEL ANGEL YOSHI! SI DESDE HACE MUCHO QUE CAMINABAS NORMAL... ¿POR QUE NO NOS DIJISTE?- Miguel se le ríe.

¡Oye, no me grites! Además si lo tenia escondido es por que quería darle un regalo a Donny- baja la cabeza- Dónatelo también sufrió mucho y una noche lo sentí gritar de rabia por mi estado. El con Leatherhead y April no descansaban en buscar tratamientos y curas para mi apoplejía... Y esto se lo debía... Mañana quiero entrar en su habitación yo montado arriba del deslizador- levanta la cabeza- se que no es gran cosa pero...

¡No!- le interrumpe Leo- es el mejor regalo que le puedas hacer... Verte ahí arriba a Dónatelo lo pondría muy feliz, Mike, créelo- El chico no para de sonreír.

No sabes como me alegra escuchar esto Leo- se le acerca- se que estoy dependiendo mucho de ti Leo, pero ¿Me podrías ayudar con esto?, es que siento la pierna un poco ligera y sabes no quisiera ponerme andar en el deslizador y caerme en el intento- le dice

No tienes por que preguntar, Miguel, con mucho gusto te ayudare- le da la mano- tu móntate, yo te sostengo.

¡Gracias Hermanote!- y ambos comienzan a andar a paso lento. Después de unos intentos, el más chico pudo mantener el equilibrio sin problemas. Siguen su camino y en silencio. Leonardo estaba con su expresión seria de siempre y Mike para romper con esa seriedad se le ocurre algo y dice como si nada.

Sabes, Leo, esta mañana Rafael me mostró un nuevo numero de una "Excelente e interesante revista" - Leo lo mira de costado - este "ejemplar" tenia en su tapa a una exuberante señorita...- Mike mira para otro lado, haciéndose el tonto, a Leonardo esto no le gusta- ¡No sabes que "grandes atributos" tenia la...!- el mayor con el seño fruncido lo interrumpe.

¿DE QUE REVISTA ME HABLAS?- su voz se oye bastante molesta.

De una de motos...- pone una cara de entupido- ¡La piloto de carreras, no sabes el "Talento" que tiene para conducir!- responde mirando el cielo, el mayor se cruza de brazos

¡MIGUEL ANGEL!- el menor lo mira haciéndose el desentendido- ¿No estarías mirando en realidad cierta "revista" cuyo "contenido" no es "apropiado" para "ciertos" "jovencitos" que aun no están en "edad" para "mirarlas" no?- el pone su mejor cara.

¡NOOOO! ¡LEITO! ¡CLARO QUE NOOO!- esto al mayor le molesta.

¿Si? ¡No te hagas el tonto, Miguel! - comienza con su sermón- ¡Ya sabes que problema causo estas cosas!

¡Leo!

¡Aun no estas en edad para ver esas cosas inapropiadas...!

¡Leo!

¡Seguro, que Rafael te esta llevando por el mal camino! ¡También tengo que hablar muy seriamente con el...!

¡Leo!

¡Esos contenidos no hacen mas que pervertir la mente de las personas...!

¡Leooo!- insiste Mike

¡La inmoralidad y el mal gusto ponen en riesgo...!

¡LEONARDO!- Mike lo mira divertido

¿QUE?- esta muy molesto

¡Era una broma!- le sonríe

¿Una broma?- pregunta ya no tan enojado.

¡Jajá jajá! ¡Deberías verte la cara que pones cuando empiezas con tus sermones! ¡Es muy graciosa!- a Leo, lo hace sonreír.

¡Así que me haces enfadar solo para divertirte! ¿No?- se cruza de brazos

¡Yes!

¡Ay dios, Mike! ¡No tienes remedio!- se da vuelta- ¡Ya es tarde, volvamos a casa!

Como digas, hermano- ambos caminan y Leonardo pensativo, comenta.

18 Años- dice

¿18 QUE?- pregunta Mike

Que cuando cumplas 18, podrás ver las revistas que quieras- dice rendido

¿Te refieres a "esas revistas"?- hace señas con las manos

¡Sip!

¿Por que me dices eso?- se extraña

Por que no quiero que después me echen la culpa si tu de "casualidad" cambias el "rumbo" por no ver esos contenidos exclusivos para hombres- responde Leo

No te entiendo que me quieres decir con eso lo del "rumbo", pero si tengo que esperar hasta los 18, para mi esta bien- se alegra. Leo le sonríe y siguen caminando y Mike piensa en eso y dando saltitos alrededor de Leo, el mas chico se emociona por los dichos del mayor.

¡Oye, Leo!

¿Dime?

O sea que Cuando tenga 18 ¿podré ver revistas condicionadas con Rafa?- Leo alza la vista

Si...

¿También ir a los bares con Casey?- Leo niega rendido

Si...

¡Oye, oye! ¿También podré beber cerveza?- Leo se ve molesto otra vez

¡Si!- contesta con molestia

¿ Y podré hacer "cosas de adulto"?- pregunta emocionado

¡Mike!- lo mira serio

¿Que?- sin dejar su emoción de lado

¡No abuses!

**FIN  
><strong>

¡HELLOOO! ¡A TODOS! ¡ESTOY MUYYY CONTENTA!, POR FIN TERMINE MI PRIMERA HISTORIA LARGA. ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTA HISTORIA Y LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FINAL.

LES AGRADESCO A TODOS USTEDES POR HABER APOYADO MI FICS. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME Y NOS VEREMOS OTRA VEZ CON MAS DE MIS LOCAS HISTORIAS.

¡UN BESO A TODOS! ¡BYE, BYE!


End file.
